Forbidden
by Kperkins
Summary: Starts Season 1, Episode 19. After dancing with Damon at the pageant, Elena can't stop thinking of his piercing gaze and sexy smile. Though she tries to fight her undeniable attraction to him, she continues to be drawn to the beautiful and dangerous older Salvatore. - This follows the storyline for a while but with insight into their minds and extras. T to M rating.
1. Miss Mystic Falls

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, its storyline, dialogue, or any of its characters (though I wouldn't mind to have my own real life Damon Salvatore ;). Please don't sue me. I have no money. _

_Much of the storyline will be the same in the beginning because it's pretty much incredible. However, I hope to portray Elena's POV and her struggle to not feel for Damon, which will happen sooner rather than later, as opposed to the TV show. I may also write from other POVs if I feel I'm able to do so true to the character but I'll always label whose POV is being portrayed if I choose to do that._

_This story starts at episode 1.19, Miss Mystic Falls, right before Elena and Damon dance together. It may seem boring or unoriginal in the beginning because it's going to follow the storyline for a while but it will differ eventually. I hope you all stick with me up until then._

I watch Caroline glide down the stairs in her emerald green dress, stunning as ever. I'm thankful for her push to stay in the pageant. She's right. I'm doing this because it was something my mom wanted for me… because it was important to her. Despite the events of the last year, losing my parents, falling for a vampire, being sucked into a world I never dreamed existed, Stefan's struggle with bloodlust… despite it all, that hasn't changed. She would want me to do this, even if she can't be here. Who knows? Maybe she's out there somewhere, watching me, smiling. I was never big on the belief that there could be anything after death but if vampires and witches are real, it doesn't seem like such a stretch anymore.

"Elena, you're next." Mrs. Lockwood says, pulling me from my thoughts.

I take a deep breath and start towards the stairs.

"Mrs. Elena Gilbert escorted by Mr. Stefan Salvatore." The mayor announces.

I take one more deep breath, plaster on my smile, and head towards Stefan. This day has definitely gone differently than I anticipated months ago when I first signed up… but that doesn't mean it can't be a good day. I'm here with Stefan, who I love deeply despite that he lied to me and stole from the hospital. I can't forget that his spiral downward is because of me. Even if I had no idea what my actions could cause, I'm still the one that fed him the blood, MY blood, in the first place.

As I round the curve on the stairs, I almost stop in my tracks. Stefan isn't there. I'm about to be stood up and head to the dance floor to dance… by myself. Before my imagination can get away from me, Damon slides in front of the last escort, offering his hand to me. Relief floods through my body and I can't help but smile a little looking into his icy blue gaze.

"Where's Stefan?" I whisper immediately, my gratitude for Damon's intervention slightly marred by the fact that Stefan is missing just minutes after I learned of his recent lies. There's no way this is a coincidence and my heart jumps at the thought that he could be in danger of the choices he makes. He's not himself and he could really be in danger if he sparks the interest of Council members through his actions.

"I don't know." He replies coolly.

We make our way to the dance floor and line up on our respective sides. The music begins and we step towards each other.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper quickly.

"Right now, we just have to get through this." Damon says, still seemingly unaffected by his little brother's absence.

We put our hands up and I remember the practice with Stefan, Mrs. Lockwood explaining how this portion of the dance emphasized the intimacy of the near-touch. It had seemed silly and, yet, I feel my heartbeat quicken and a jump in my stomach, soon followed by the guilt of my reaction to dancing with Stefan's brother. Still, I find myself unable to tear my eyes from his, hypnotized by their piercing color, and when we complete the third turn and step into hold, my heart skips a beat. I expect a sly smile, sure that he heard it stutter, but, if he did, he doesn't show it, only continues to stare into my eyes. He's a wonderful dancer, leading me across the dance floor so fluidly that I don't have to think as we twirl gracefully and seamlessly through the other couples. He smiles slightly and, in spite of my growing guilt, I return it, feeling slightly disappointed as the song comes to an end and I am forced to step out of his arms.

I drop my gaze from his, hating myself for what I'm feeling, and head inside to line up with the other girls to await the announcement of which of us will become the new Miss Mystic. I step up beside Caroline.

"Where's Amber?" She whispers over the clapping of the audience.

"I don't know." The last time I saw her was right before Damon told me about Stefan. She'd gone outside to get some air… And Stefan is missing, too.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." Mayor Lockwood says, inciting a round of applause from the guests. "So, without further ado, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Ms. Caroline Forbes!"

I smile, genuinely happy for her. Even though I wanted it for my mom, especially since she was a former Miss Mystic, I also realize how little I contributed to the community in the months following the accident. With all the effort she'd put into the community and to our school, she truly deserves this.

"Congratulations!"

"I actually won!" She replies with an unnecessary amount of shock. She can be so hard on herself.

I hug her and watch as they place the ribbon on her, applauding her along with the rest of the crowd.

As the crowd disperses, I walk directly towards Damon, who grabs my arm and leads me out of earshot of the guests.

"What is it? Did you find him?"

Damon lowers his voice.

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom. There was blood. And that Amber girl is missing."

My mind immediately rejects the idea that Stefan could have done anything to her. Everything I know about him tells me that he's not that person, that he's not someone that could hurt an innocent.

"Oh, my God. No, he wouldn't hurt her. He won't."

"Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat. Come on."

I notice his reluctance to say whether he believes Stefan is capable of hurting Amber or not and I can't help but feel a little uneasy that he chose to not comment. He grabs my arm and leads me towards the room where our coats are hanging up and we head out into the cold.

We barely make it past the driveway and into the grass before a scream pierces the air.

"Stefan!" I yell, completely caught off guard that he is, in fact, feeding on Amber shamelessly not 100 feet from the front door of the Mayor's mansion.

"Stefan." Damon repeats as Stefan drops Amber to the ground and turns toward us, blood dripping from his mouth and his eyes wild, "Come on, get control of it. Come on."

Damon puts himself between me and Stefan and walks slowly towards him, arms raising in front of him, attempting to coax him into gaining control of his bloodlust.

"Come on," He repeats, "It's okay, come on. Breathe through it."

Unexpectedly, Stefan grabs Damon and throws him at least 20 feet. Before I can wonder whether Damon is hurt, he's on his feet again, back in a defensive position.

"Stefan, stop it!" I shout, terrified he's going to hurt Damon and appalled at his behavior. He has always been so calm and in control that I don't know how to react to this side of him.

Suddenly, Stefan grabs his head and I realize we've been followed. Bonnie looks on as he cripples under the pain she's causing him. Slowly, his eyes lose the primal look in them and he regains consciousness of his actions. Bonnie releases him from the torment she was causing but as he looks into my eyes, wide and betrayed, a completely different torment overcomes him.

"It's okay." Damon encourages, watching his little brother stumble, drunk on the blood of an innocent girl. "Stefan."

He glances back and forth between us before running into the woods, leaving us behind with unanswered questions and Amber's unconscious body.

"She doesn't remember what happened."

Sheriff Forbes walks towards us from talking with Amber who is now conscious and wrapped in the heating blanket offered by the EMTs to help keep her warm after her substantial blood loss.

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did. She lost a lot of blood." Damon says, mirroring my own thoughts.

"You didn't see anything?" She asks, looking towards me and Bonnie.

I turn to look at Bonnie. I'm unsure of what her answer will be. I know she doesn't want to lie, especially after what she saw… after what she saw Stefan become. It just adds to the list of things she hates about vampires and why she can't trust them. Surprisingly, she slowly shakes her head, though I can see the effort it takes for her to hold her tongue.

"No," I elaborate, "We just found her and then called Damon."

Damon nods his approval at our statement.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie asks, speaking for the first time.

"Looks like it, yeah. Why don't you girls head back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here."

"Okay." I say, looking at Damon before turning to head back inside.

Once we are out of earshot, of the humans, at least, I try to talk to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Bonnie, please."

She turns suddenly.

"I told you I wasn't going to make you choose… but I have to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone."

With that, she turns her back on me and walks away.

Though I had planned on going home with Alaric, Jenna, and Jeremy, I know that I can't leave things as they are with Stefan. Even after everything he's done, I know he can be saved. I _know_ he can. There's no way that the past few days could have erased everything that he worked for and everything he fought to be. He needs to know that I'm still here for him, that I believe in him. He needs to know that I still see a part of him worth saving, even if he's lost sight of that himself.

On the ride to their house, I explain my plan to Damon and then sit quietly, trying desperately to ignore the burning in the pit of my stomach that never quite left after our dance together. I feel even guiltier, now, for this unexpected reaction to being close to Damon, so, I use it to fuel my desire to help Stefan regain control of his hunger, pushing all thoughts of the eldest Salvatore brother from my head.

We reach the mansion after he does and I immediately head up to Stefan's room. He's already there, the wild look back in his eyes as he rips off his shirt. He immediately senses me behind him.

"You shouldn't be here." He says, not even glancing in my direction.

"I know." I remain cautious, though I'm not sure what good it will do. I'd never stand a chance against him.

"Now, you know." He says, his voice full of self-loathing.

"That wasn't you."

"Oh, it was absolutely me. I'm a monster, a predator. It's who I am Elena."

"That's what the blood makes you."

"The blood brings out what's inside of me and, if you think any differently, then you're an idiot."

His words are like a slap to the face.

"I know this isn't you, Stefan."

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body."

"No."

"It's who I am, Elena."

"No. You can't scare me off." I push, sure that's what he's trying to do.

"Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?" He asks, and I can hear the pain behind his question. I can hear the part he left off: How can you still love me?

"Because I did this. This is my fault, I'm the one that made you drink the blood."

"All you did was expose me to who I really am."

"This isn't you."

"Stop saying that!" He yells, lashing out and sending the books on the table flying.

Stunned, I stand still in disbelief, trying to think of how I can get through to him. How do you convince someone you believe they are capable of being saved if they don't believe it themselves? Slowly, I walk towards him.

"Don't get any closer to me." I can hear the fear in his voice.

"I'm not going to let this happen to you." I inch closer.

"Stop."

"Stefan, I'm not going to give up on you. I believe in you."

"STOP!"

He comes at me and I back into the wall, terrified like I've never been with him before. He hits the wall in anger and I stand as still as possible, gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers.

"It's okay." I say back, still reeling with the rush of adrenaline from fear. "It's okay."

He drops his head, breathing almost as heavily as I am.

"I don't know what's happening to me." He sounds haggard and almost as afraid as I feel.

"It's okay, Stefan, shhh. It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

I take a deep breath… and I stab him with the vervain dart I got from Alaric. He stills and drops to the ground with a thud. With a shaky hand, I push the hair from my face and look over at Damon coming up the steps, still dressed in his suit from the party.

"Sure you want to do this?"

I think of the wild look in his eyes when we found him in the woods, the bite of him calling me an idiot, the fear as he came at me like he never had before.

"I'm sure."

Damon carries him to the basement where the vervain is kept and locks him in. I try to feel guilt for what we're doing but I can't because every part of me knows that we're only doing it for him. And he'll know that, too, once he's back to himself.

"There's no guarantee this is going to work." Damon says in his typically cynical fashion.

"It has to."

He nods but doesn't reply, which might be for the best. I just want to believe this is going to fix everything, no matter how naïve that might be. He starts towards the stairs.

"You comin'?"

"I'm gonna stay here." And wallow in guilt while I wait for the old Stefan to return.

Much to my surprise, Damon turns and slides down the wall, sitting across from me. The burning in my stomach returns full force after its absence during my fight with Stefan. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, giving me the opportunity to study him without his sarcastic comments and sexual innuendos. He sighs and opens his eyes again. I jump at almost being caught looking at him. He must have a lot on his mind if he didn't notice the jump of my heartbeat in the empty hallway.

"What do you think he'll be like tomorrow?" My voice seems too loud in contrast to the silence around us.

He sighs again.

"He won't be himself as soon as he wakes up. We need to let the human blood leave his system and get him back on the bunny diet. Then he will be back to broody Stefan in no time."

I roll my eyes but can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I lean my head against the wall and rest my tired eyes. So much has happened in one day. This morning, Stefan was happy and smiling and so was I, completely unaware of what the rest of the day would bring. Uncovering lies, among other things.

My mind drifts back to the pageant, dancing with Damon, his crystal blue eyes seeming to bore into my very soul, the way he drifted gracefully across the dance floor. My memory becomes a dream and all the other contestants and their partners melt away until it's only Damon and I dancing, staring at one another. I lift my hand to touch his face, his hair, his lips. How soft, yet firm… how I long to kiss them.

No. I can't. I'm with Stefan. I love Stefan.

I look down and breathe deeply, still frozen in hold with Damon. Though we are no longer dancing, I'm unable to pull away completely for some reason, like I'm bound to him. I look back up into his eyes and I'm taken all over again. I find myself drinking up every detail of him from his disheveled hair to the intoxicating scent the surrounds him. He smiles the sexy half smile only he can pull off and I can't contain myself any longer. I push myself upwards to press my lips to his and, just before they touch, I jerk awake, gasping slightly.

Damon eyes me wearily and I can feel myself getting warm at the realization that I was dreaming of kissing my boyfriend's brother, who happens to be sitting less than two feet from me. A thought hits me and anger spreads through my body, burning away the shame.

"Were you just in my head?" I accuse, catching him off guard.

"No." He answers with enough confusion that I know he's telling the truth.

"Oh," is all I can manage as embarrassment overcomes me.

I stand and step over him to head upstairs. Stefan clearly isn't going to wake for a few more hours and, if I want to be there for him like I need to be, I will have to sleep on something a little more comfortable than the stone floor of their basement. I make it to the top of the basement stairs before Damon is suddenly there, blocking my way. I avert my eyes.

"Excuse me, Damon. I'd really like to get some sleep." I say, still not looking at him.

"Why would you think I was in your head?"

"Never mind. Please, move. I'm tired."

He steps out of the way but follows behind me, unwilling to let it go. I should have known better than to ask that to begin with.

"Answer me, Elena. Why would you think I was in your head?"

"Let it go, Damon."

Suddenly, he's in front of me again.

"Why, Elena?"

"Because I was dreaming of kissing you, okay?!" I glance at his shocked face and look down again, licking my lips. "I thought you were in my head because I was dreaming… of kissing you. And because I know you've done it before."

I look up at him and try to remember all the bad things he's done, all the people he's killed, including Matt's sister, Vicki, and Stefan's best friend, Lexi. But for some reason I can't hold onto those thoughts… they seep from my mind like water through my fingertips and all I can see is the potential in him to be good. I see a man worth saving, worth loving, just like his brother.

I look down again, afraid of what I might do if I don't.

"Can I just go get some rest now? Please?"

Instead of stepping out of the way again, this time he steps toward me, and I stiffen. This isn't a dream; this is real. And my real boyfriend is sleeping soundly in the basement after I vervained him to save his life.

"Please, don't. I can't."

I look into his blue eyes and try to keep my resolve, even though every part of my body is screaming for me to give in.

"I can't do that to Stefan. He needs me." I say, more to myself than to him.

His eyes bore into mine again, just as they did hours ago, and I can feel my strength starting to wane so I turn away only to be pulled back by his iron grip. Before I know what's happening, we are nose to nose, our lips less than an inch from each other.

"Please, Damon." I beg, barely able to breathe. "Please, don't make me do this."

My heart is a jackhammer in my chest and, just as I'm about to give in, he releases me and steps away.


	2. Blood Brothers

_Disclaimer: I still do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters, storyline, or dialogue associated with it. So, please, don't sue me. I'm still poor._

_This section begins in Damon's POV. PLEASE review and let me know what you think about the character portrayal. As I said before, I know things are a little... slow right now. I'm following the storyline right now other than some parts that are added as extras but things will change. It's just going to take a few more portions. However, things will start heating up between Damon and Elena soon, I promise. Please, stay with me :) Thank you!_

**Damon's POV**

I pull away from Elena despite every ounce of my body pushing me to kiss her. I _should_ say it's because I don't want to hurt my brother or because I don't want Elena to live with that guilt or because she's taken or any of the millions of reasons available to pick from, but that would be a lie. I pulled away because, when I kiss her, and I will, I want it to be without that pesky guilt she's feeling for feeding Stefan her blood and sending him off the deep end. Even though she was saving his life, she can't help but feel responsible for his bloodlust now.

_Because I did this, _she'd said to Stefan during their argument, when I was forced to stand outside the door and listen to him berate her when all I wanted to do was feel my knuckles collide with his face. _This is my fault! I made you drink the blood._

I internally roll my eyes. I get taking responsibility but she needs to learn that not every bad choice he makes is her fault. Hungry and alive is better than dead. Not to mention that his fall off the edge he repeatedly toes was inevitable, it was only a matter of when. And doing it when you actually have something to come back to isn't the worst time it could happen. Maybe this time he'll actually listen and attempt to _control _it instead of ignoring it and hoping it goes away… we've seen how well _that's_ gone for him. Regardless, Elena did him a favor.

I watch her walk up the stairs, intentionally avoiding my eyes, and I can't help but smile listening to her heart race. Dancing with her this afternoon, I'd heard her heart quicken several times but never dreamed it had anything to do with me. I assumed she was thinking about Hero Stefan and the fact that, not only was he still drinking human blood, but he was drinking _stolen_ human blood and then lying through his teeth about it… a fact I was only too willing to share with her.

I pour myself some bourbon and contemplate not waiting until her guilt is gone to kiss her. I mean, she is in the house with me, alone. Well, alone in a manner of speaking… Stefan is unconscious, so, close enough. I can hear her pacing upstairs, restless. This may be the perfect time to employ my various charms. I scoff, knowing that all my usual tricks are just a form of manipulation, which is why I would never use them on her. That, and because she'd see through them in a second, which is one reason I love her.

I stop, realizing this is the first time I've admitted, even to myself, what I feel for her. Stefan would be losing his mind if he knew what I was thinking right now. I can just hear him in his condescending little voice, _it's like Katherine all over again, but she's not Katherine, Damon. _And don't I know it. Elena is _nothing_ like Katherine. They may look alike but they couldn't be more different in every other way. Another reason I love her.

I set my glass down, about to abandon my plans about waiting, when I hear a groan from the cell downstairs. Great. Stefan is waking up. I listen for Elena, again, to see what she's doing and I can hear her breathing, slow and steady. Sleeping. Groaning inwardly, I down the rest of my drink, grab the syringe of vervain I'd filled earlier, and head down the steps to the basement. Looking through the bars I see Stefan, still confused, trying to stand. He locks eyes with me and I smirk.

"Hello, brother."

Though he's still weak from the vervain Elena ruthlessly used on him (I have to admit I'm kind of proud of her for that), he manages to speed to the door, grabbing on to the bars between us. His eyes are wild again, darkening as hunger overcomes him. Nonchalantly, I stick him in the hand with the vervain syringe and wait until he slumps to the floor before dragging him back to the cot. Next time he wakes up, he won't be so feisty. Starvation will do that to you. I should know. He starved me in this very cell less than a year ago. There's a wonderful symmetry to that, don't you think?

I trudge up the stairs towards my room, listening to Elena's even breathing along the way. I definitely won't be sleeping much tonight. Not with her here, sleeping in my house while my brother is absent from her side, even if she is, unfortunately, still in his bed instead of mine. Not after her admission, even though I'm still not sure what it means. And not with the possibility that she could be dreaming of me again.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I wake up in Stefan's bed after a night of abstract dreams haunted with screams and blood tempered by flashes of piercing blue eyes. It's early, the sun just beginning to peek over the mountains. Despite that it's been hours since I retreated to Stefan's room and far, far away from Damon, I feel remarkably like I didn't sleep at all. My arms and legs feel like they are filled with lead and my head feels like someone stuffed it with cotton. I feel my stomach rumble but the thought of food suddenly makes me sick. _Guilt will do that to _you, my subconscious sneers, but I push it out of my mind along with any lingering thoughts of the blue eyes that have haunted me since yesterday afternoon.

Sitting up, I untangle my necklace and a thought hits me. I'm so stupid! In my haste to blame Damon for planting the dream of us kissing, I forgot that my necklace prevents him from doing so. If I'd been thinking clearly, I would have known that last night, which means I could have avoided telling him what I had been dreaming about. And, now, I have to face him after the dream, the confession, and our almost kiss. Kill me.

I splash my face with water, hoping to cool off some of the heat that had risen there after my discovery. Cooled down, I take a breath and walk into the living room where Damon is already pouring himself some bourbon. I roll my eyes. I've never seen someone drink so much in my life. I guess it's a good thing his liver will repair itself before any real damage occurs.

"You want some?" He offers, tilting his head.

"I think I'll stick with coffee."

"Probably a good idea. You start drinking and who knows what might happen." He grins, his eyes flashing.

Ignoring his comment, I walk into the kitchen and start making coffee, wondering if Stefan is already awake or not. I need to see him.

"What do you want to eat?"

I jump at the feeling of Damon's breath on my ear.

"God, don't do that!" I scowl down at my hands, unwilling to turn towards him even the slightest.

He chuckles into my ear, sending a chill down my body, and then I feel a rush of cold air from his absence behind me. My head and heart are in a battle of how this makes me feel; part of me knows what I feel around him is wrong on so many levels. I'm not Katherine. I don't want to be like Katherine. But when he's around, I can't stop my heart from racing, my palms from sweating… or my mind from imagining things I have no right to imagine. In my peripheral, I see him lean against the counter, swirling his bourbon around, and I shoot him a dirty look for causing this internal battle, even if he's completely unaware of it, and I notice he looks as tired as I feel.

"Couldn't sleep?"

He looks up at me, pursing his lips, and ignores the question.

"What do you want to eat?" He repeats, downing the remains of his glass.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

"Elena, I could hear your stomach from down here."

"Damon," I look at him, and he turns the full force of his blue eyes on me. "I'm fine. I just want to get some coffee and go check on Stefan."

"Whatever you say, Elena."

He stalks past me towards the living room and I breathe a sigh of relief, relaxing the muscles I didn't realize were tensed, as soon as he leaves the room.

"I heard that!" He calls and I can't help but smile.

* * *

Stefan was still out of it when I went to check on him. Covered in sweat, he almost seemed to be hallucinating, mumbling incoherent phrases and, every now and then, a name. Damon, Father… Katherine. That last one, particularly, was like a slap in the face… but I have to remind myself he may have been hallucinating things from another time. Plus, it's not like I have room to talk. I have dreams of kissing his brother. HAD. HAD dreams of kissing his brother. Past tense, which is exactly how they will stay. No matter what attraction I have for Damon, I love Stefan and he needs me.

I'd rubbed on his arm and told him just that, that I loved him, and then left him alone.

Standing outside the cell, now, watching him, the guilt of yesterday feels heavy in my stomach. He was falling apart while I danced with his brother… and suffering while I dreamt of kissing him.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this." I say, trying to force my brain to shut off the guilt.

"You're the one who locked him up." Damon retorts, leaning against the wall. He's been in a mood ever since we came down here.

"You helped." I remind him, shooting him a look.

"Well, I couldn't have him running around chewing on people while the town's looking for vampires, now, could I?" He smirks.

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him." I shoot back, knowing what his response will be and also knowing that he's lying.

"Your thing, not mine." He says, just as I suspected.

I watch him turn to go upstairs and, with a lingering look at Stefan, I follow.

Upstairs, I start gathering my stuff. School isn't happening today but I need to run home and change out my dirty clothes for clean ones so I can come back here again. The prospect of staying another night in the Salvatore mansion has my stomach in knots. How many more times can I put myself in a situation where I might give into Damon and what I feel for him before I _do _give in? It's common sense… if there is a temptation that you want to avoid giving into, you limit your time around that temptation. But I can't do that. I can't stay away. And every second I'm with him, I risk becoming a person I don't want to be. A cheater, a liar… I'm not that person, I don't want to be that person. But Stefan needs me. I mentally shake myself. And if Stefan needs me, I'll do whatever it takes to be there for him. I owe him that.

In the living room, Damon is studying the device Pearl gave to him in hopes of forming a truce. Though I know she's a vampire, I kind of sympathize with Pearl. All she's ever wanted was a future with her daughter where they can live their lives without having to worry about being staked… or locked in a tomb for 145 years. Still, that doesn't mean I condone Jeremy's relationship with Anna. I know, how much more hypocritical could I be? I am dating a vampire and having dreams about his vampire brother. But I want more for Jeremy. I want him to have a life outside of this, where he's safe. Plus, Anna had every intention of feeding him to her mother just because he's a Gilbert. Even if she didn't go through with it, that doesn't mean I trust her.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" I ask, stuffing dirty clothes into my bag.

"Nope." He replies without turning around. "Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

I sigh.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?"

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass but it was a pocket watch. That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist." He turns slightly towards me. "Have you spoken to your uncle lately?"

"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights."

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" He asks and my stomach jumps.

"Is that a problem?"

He faces me with mock annoyance.

"Yes, you're a complete nuisance."

I laugh.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

**Damon POV**

Stefan is still moping, sitting in the floor of his cell with his head down. Ugh. He's never going to drop this tortured soul act now.

"Brought you something to eat - 100% Stefan diet approved."

He doesn't respond.

"You know what will happen if you don't eat; you'll get all rotting and crusty."

"I'm not hungry." He mumbles.

I scoff.

"Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it."

I wait for him to give in but he just sits there.

"The human blood should be gone by now, so, you want to explain to me why you're still in here feeling sorry for yourself? Come on, drink up."

I push the bottle of blood through the bars and it hits the floor, causing Stefan to glance up before dropping his head to resume his self-loathing.

"Fine. Starve. What do I care?"

* * *

I walk into the library, shaking my head at how overly dramatic Stefan is being this time around. It makes me want a drink. Why is he being so stubborn? So, he bit a girl. She didn't die. And he's a vampire! Biting people comes with the territory. The quicker he realizes that and accepts it, the easier it will be and the quicker he'll learn to control it. But, no, he refuses to listen, afraid he'll become like me when we both know he already is.

My phone rings and I glance down at the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman."

"Before I hang up, how'd you get this number?"

"Huh, that's a mystery. Listen, I've been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?"

This could be interesting…

"What kind of digging?"

"I've got an old friend from Duke who studied Criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger."

"Did he find anything?" I'd like to know a few things to use against John, smug little bastard.

"I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number, the same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel, and then number was disconnected."

"Isobel knows John. Whatever, we know that."

"Right, but after that he started getting calls from a new number and I had my friend run a geotrack. It's an apartment in Grove Hill."

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?"

"I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find."

"Perfect. Give the address."

"What? So you can go without me? No, I don't think so."

"I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me."

"Yeah, well, you did kill me."

Well, he's got me there. My phone beeps and I look down to see Elena's number pop up.

"Hold on." I say, not waiting for a reply before switching calls. "What?"

"I'm just grabbing some clothes and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?"

"Extra broody. Hold on."

I switch back to Alaric and tell him to pick me up in an hour before hanging up to finish my conversation with Elena.

"He won't eat anything."

"He has to eat. What's his favorite kind of, um…" She trails off.

"His favorite kind of what?" I smirk, knowing this makes her a little uncomfortable to discuss but also slightly impressed that she is okay with it enough to ask that question. Considering a month ago she didn't think she could be with him because of what he is, I'd say that's a major improvement.

"Type of animal blood that he prefers?"

"Ew, gross." I antagonize.

"Your joking doesn't help" she says, but I can hear the amusement in her voice.

"Helps me. Hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night, I have things to do."

"I'd say 'drop dead' but…"

I smile a little.

"Ha ha ha." I mock, "Stefan likes… puppy blood. Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite."

I can practically hear her shock on the other end of the line before it goes dead and I smile to myself. Mission accomplished.

Later that evening, she comes back in a mood, muttering something about her Uncle John. I don't press the matter. I don't need another reason to want that man dead, especially not when I'm trying so hard to be good and refrain from killing anyone for her sake. Somehow, I think killing a family member of hers might not be the best way to gain her affections.

After she got in and settled, she headed straight for the cellar to check on Mr. Broody. I can hear them now arguing about him needing to eat.

_I don't want to survive. _He's saying to her. _I'm sorry, Elena. No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over._

He's so melodramatic. I can't help but roll my eyes at the thought that he'd actually let himself die over one girl. One girl, that is going to be fine, I might add. Elena comes upstairs and sits down on the couch look defeated.

"He's just being dramatic. He's not going to starve himself."

"Then why would he say that?"

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats."

"I didn't mean physical pain."

"I know what you meant." I sigh realizing what time it is. "Look, are you going to be okay here if I run out? I have to go on an errand with the teacher."

"Teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now?"

"I don't have any friends, Elena." I say reflexively. It's been true for a long time.

"Right." She says and I can see the hurt in her expression.

I almost amend my statement but, instead, I add, "You should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"You know, you're very trusting of him, given the circumstances."

"So are you." She retorts, "Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving."

I'm a little taken aback by her statement and it leaves me with an odd feeling. Does that mean she wants me to stay? Is she afraid? What could possibly happen with Stefan holed up in a cell with a reinforced door?

"I won't be long." I reassure her, hoping that helps ease any worry she might have. Still, as I turn to leave, I can't help but notice the look of annoyance on her face. I'm unsure why it's there but I don't have time to pry it from her, I really need to go. Isobel could be living right under our noses and we need to find out what she wants.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

As soon as Damon leaves, I feel restless. What am I supposed to do? Stefan is trying to starve himself and Damon is off doing God knows what with my history teacher. I consider exploring the halls of the Salvatore mansion and search the many rooms I've never been able to see, including Damon's bedroom, but my subconscious kindly reminds me that Stefan needs to eat and I need to come up with a way to make that happen.

A few minutes later, I head downstairs, a plan turning in my head. I don't know if it will work but I have to try something. I can't just sit around while Stefan kills himself. I watch him through the bars, still sitting in the same spot, head down, curling in on himself like he wants to sink away from the world.

"You know," he says, looking up, "Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash and you'd be dead."

"Yeah, you could." I say, coolly, "But you won't."

"Please, just go away. I don't want you here."

I know he's trying to push me away on purpose, so that I'll leave… because it will be easier for him to make this decision if I hate him. But I'm not going to let that happen. Pursing my lips together with resolve, I slide the lock and remove the only protection between me and him. He needs to know that I trust him, and I do. Even after everything he's done, I trust him with my life.

"What are you doing? Get out of here." I can hear the panic in his voice.

"No."

"You're taking a stupid risk, I could hurt you."

"Then I'm stupid." I pick up the bottle of blood and hold it out to him. "You need to drink this."  
"Elena, get out of here or you'll regret it."

"Drink."

In a flash, he's on his feet, swatting the blood from my hand.

"I said get out!" He roars.

I know he's just trying to scare me and my stubbornness flairs up. Gritting my teeth, I look into his darkened eyes, "No."

His eyes start to return to normal and he starts pacing, clearly bothered by his inability to force me away. Once he finally sits, I join him.

"Talk to me, Stefan." I plead, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm making the decision I should have made years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition."

"I know that."

"It as a choice I shouldn't have made."

He drops his head and, when he speaks again, I can tell he's reliving the memories of things long since passed. I try to envision them myself, the time, the hysteria, along with the things that Stefan must have personally been feeling, knowing what he was becoming, accepting that he was going to die rather than become what his father hated most. He tells me of going to meet his father, to say goodbye and explain the choice he'd made to let himself die instead of complete the transition. But instead of the welcome he expected, he was met with the news that his father not only hated him anyway, but had been the one the cause their deaths to begin with. Then, when his father came at him, he reacted, unaware of the strength he had, sending him to be impaled upon the very stake he was to use on his own flesh and blood. In the end, it was Giuseppe's blood that became the gateway for his son's transition.

When he comes back to the present, I can see the self-loathing in his eyes, hear it in the way he questions how I can even look at him. How can I make him understand that, when I look at him, I don't see a sum of all the bad things he's done? I see a sum of all good he's done, the ways he's tried to amend for the pain he caused. I see the good in him just like I do everyone. I tell him I know he's ready, place his daylight ring on the cot, and leave the door unlocked, telling him I'll be upstairs when he believes he's ready, too.

* * *

Waiting for him to come upstairs, I sit by the fire, listening to it crackle and starting to fill in my journal on everything that's happened, reflecting on what Stefan told me about his past, how it made me feel. Before he came into my life, I found myself writing about things that seem so mediocre now. Everything before I knew vampires existed pales in comparison to the world that really exists out there. It's unexpected and often terrifying but it's real and exciting and I find myself lost in the magic of it sometimes… and, when that happens, I _do _wonder what my mom would think of me dating a vampire and… feeling for another. I want to believe that she would understand that we all have the capacity to be good or bad regardless of whether we're human or vampire… that she would understand that they aren't bad simply because of what they are... that they can be good in spite of it. I want to believe that she would see the good in them, like she taught me to see in everyone. I want to believe that she would be like me… or, more accurately, that I am like her.

"Ugh. God, you're still here?" Damon says, strutting into the living room and breaking me from my reverie.

"Did you expect anything else?"

"No." He replies quickly, sitting down and pulling my feet into his lap. The movement is so casual, so comfortable, that it catches me off guard. I study his face in the glow of the fire and let down my guard enough to allow myself to enjoy it. His sigh pulls me from my thoughts.  
"So, how was the 'errand'?" I hear myself say.

"Futile," he says, "Though I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis." I nod, trying to focus on the words he's saying instead of the melodic sound of his voice.

He catches my eye and we stare at each other in silence until I can't take the heat of his eyes on me and I drop my gaze. I wait for a teasing comment but it never comes. Instead, he asks whether Stefan has eaten, sending the heaviness of guilt back to my stomach. Stefan.

"I thought you didn't care."

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity." He grins.

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught." I don't know why I feel aggravated towards him, now, when 30 seconds ago I was admiring his beauty. Maybe it's for that very reason… because I don't want to feel this way towards him.

"This is my fault, now?"

"No, Damon. It's no one's fault. I'm just saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

He pushes my legs off and stands up, clearly irritated.

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more."

"Yeah, that's an understatement." He turns to leave but I can't let him go like that.

"Damon…" I get up and follow him. "Damon."

I grab his arm and, when he turns around, I can see his jaw clenched in anger.

"Tell me." I plead.

"Stefan went to go see our father, to tell him goodbye. Only, our father, disgusted with us anyway, came at him… and Stefan completed the transition with his blood after injuring him with the weapon he'd intended to use on his favorite son."

I wince at the use of "favorite son".

"He told me that part."

"Did he also tell you that I was ready to die, weak and waiting for it all to be over, and he brought me a girl to drink from… a girl he _forced_ me to drink from down by this very quarry?" His blue eyes burn into mine. "From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride." He laughs humorlessly and drops his head. Unable to stop myself, I touch his face, bringing his eyes back to mine.

"I'm glad you didn't die." I say sincerely and he stops… everything stops. Time stops. It's just us, my hand on his face and a charge between us that I've never felt before in my life. Suddenly, his lips are on mine, soft and warm, searching for a response that tells him this is okay, that I want this, too. And as much as I know it's wrong, I do want this. My willpower fades and I grab his neck, pushing him to me, running my hands through his hair. God, this feels so good. How can it feel this good?

I pull away, gasping for breath and try to put space between us, knowing I'll give in again if I feel the heat of his body near mine. I can't do this. I can't do this. I don't realize I've spoken aloud until he steps toward me.

"Elena." My name is a prayer on his lips and a chill sweeps through my body.

"Damon." I step back, matching his step forward. "I can't. I can't do this. This isn't right."

And with that, I practically run past him, to Stefan, away from my guilt, away from my shame, away from _him._

* * *

When I get downstairs, the cell door is open, Stefan's ring is still on the cot, but Stefan is missing. My stomach drops. What if he saw us kissing? The sun will be up soon. I need to find him. Now.

"He's gone." I say to Damon, unable to meet his eyes. "He said that he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now, I understand why."

He scoffs and pours himself some bourbon.

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it."

My anger flares, burning away any remnants of embarrassment, and I look him dead in the eye. How is it I was kissing him 10 minutes ago and, now, I want to deck him?

"Don't do that." I snap, "Don't pretend like you don't care."

If he won't help, I'll find Stefan myself.

I drive from the house without looking back, ever aware of the time and the sun that will be stretched across the sky within the hour. I drive towards the only place I can think of that he would be: the quarry, the place the Salvatore brother's lives should have ended 145 years ago.

When I get there, he's there, turning around and talking to memories of his past.

"Stefan." He turns and I can see the awareness returning to his eyes. "Damon told me the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here."

"I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die, too."

My heart sinks at the thought of never meeting them.

"But you didn't. And if you die now, it's not going to change what happened."

"Every single person that's been hurt… every single life that's been lost, it's because of me."

"The night that my parents died, I blew off family night so that I could go off to some party. I ended up getting stranded and they had to come pick me up. That's why we ended up in the car at Wickery Bridge. And that's why they died." I swallow, a lump in my throat formed by this admission. I've never told anyone that… that the grief I felt over their deaths was worsened by the guilt of knowing they'd still be here if it hadn't been for me… and I'd carried that guilt with me until I met Stefan and my whole life changed. "Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that."

"I made a choice, and because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt."

"You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good."

"No," he shakes his head, "Please, don't do that."

I know he doesn't want to hear me but he has to so I push on.

"That's the person who jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge."

"Please, don't make this all okay."

"That's the person who saved my life."

"You don't understand, Elena."

"Then tell me."

"It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and that pain… that pain is with me all the time. And every day I think that if I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy and, every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that, one day, I'm not going to be able to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody, it could be you."

"There will be no next time."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I don't. But what I do know is that you can take this ring, throw it into the quarry and let the sun rise… or you could take this ring and put it on… and keep fighting." I place the ring in his hand. "It's your choice."

* * *

**Damon POV**

I sit in the living room absentmindedly messing with Jonathan Gilbert's invention. Really, my mind is far away, remembering how less than an hour ago, I was kissing Elena. I've kissed so many women before that I've lost count… but it never felt like that. Not even with Katherine. Her hand on my face and then tangled in my hair, her heartbeat racing, playing a tempo to our passion.

Eventually, Stefan will have to know, assuming she is able to find him and convince him to come back with her. I doubt she'll tell him tonight, what with all the suicidal tendencies he's got. And I'll play along, for now. But we have to figure out what this is… what it means.

I hear footsteps and look towards the door, surprised I didn't hear her car pull up. Elena comes in first, glancing at me and then at the floor, and Stefan follows, his fingers laced through hers.

Ah. I understand. Whether it meant something or not is irrelevant because she has no intention of giving up Stefan, the reliable hero, for me, the dangerous, unpredictable villain. She locks eyes with me and I can see all the words she wants to say building up but she can't. To say them would mean she'd have to admit what happened and I have a feeling she has no intention of doing that either. I turn my eyes to my younger brother, the contempt that had begun to fade over the last couple of months flaring up again.

"Little boy lost."

She drops her gaze and releases his hand.

"I'll be upstairs." She doesn't look at me again before turning to leave.

"Thank you," Stefan begins, starting some long drawn out speech, I'm sure. But I interrupt him.

"No, thank you, Stefan. You're back on Bambi blood and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world.

"I mean it. Thank you… for helping her take care of me."

I don't know why he's thanking me, really. Elena is the one that did the saving. I just locked him in a cellar and then refused to find him when he escaped. I don't think I'll be winning any awards for Brother of the Year.

I consider telling him this along with the forbidden kiss I shared with his girlfriend but decide against it. Despite the hatred I sometimes feel for him, he's still my brother and I don't actually want him dead… most of the time. Instead, I tell him he broods too much.

"Everything on this planet is not your fault." I find irony in saying this to him considering I was thinking this about Elena earlier in regards to _his_ actions. Maybe they are meant to be, after all. "My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt."

He processes what I've said for a moment. "Do you feel guilt?"

"If I wanted to, it's there." He stands to leave. "Emily waited until after I'd turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision."

"She didn't want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse."

"Witches… judgy little things."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I didn't want you to know… because I hated you, and I still do…"

"I know." he says, turning to leave again.

"But not because you forced me to turn."

"Then why?"

I can see from his expression that he really doesn't know and that just makes me angrier. "Because she turned you. It was just supposed to be me." I walk past him. "Just me"

But it never is.


	3. Fantasies (In-Between Story)

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it. _

_This is kind of a filler to go between the last part and the next one. There isn't much dialogue but I hope you all enjoy it just the same. Please review if you have the chance! I'd really like to know what you all think. Thanks :)_

**Elena POV**

I lie in bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling sorry for myself. It's not like I have any right to, I know that. Everything that's going on I brought on myself. Stefan is sleeping soundly beside me but all I can think of is the other Salvatore, the one who hates me now. How can I explain to him that I can't just leave Stefan after everything he's been through? After everything we've been through together… No matter how I feel towards him, it doesn't change that. And I love Stefan. Though, it's admittedly in a completely different way than I find myself drawn to Damon.

With Stefan, he's good and kind and… he's everything that I ever wanted in a boyfriend. His compassion for other people mirrors my own and I love that about him. Before I met him, after the death of my parents, my life was bleak, colorless. My sense of the world around me seemed dulled and I woke up every day with the mindset that my only purpose was to make it through that day so I could wake up the next day and do it again. I didn't smile. Even if my face made the movements, there was an absence of any feeling behind it. Nothing mattered. I didn't care about school, the community, or my relationships. I felt trapped in a world that I was no longer able to be a part of, like a ghost. But the moment Stefan entered my life, everything changed. I started to be a part of life again instead of just viewing it from afar. I could smile and it was real. I could laugh and not feel guilty. I owed him my life in more ways than one. He saved me that night at the bridge but he also brought me back to life months later.

But then, there's Damon. He's the opposite of Stefan. He's everything that I never realized I wanted in a boyfriend, though I'm not sure boyfriend is a word you use for someone like Damon. It seems too… trivial. He's dark, dangerous, seductive… he's sarcastic and funny and it's effortless around him. Well, I should say it _was_ effortless until I realized how I felt… and now I'm drawn to him like a moth to the flame. Every time I'm with him, my head reminds me that I'm taken but my heart doesn't care… it pushes me to give in so it will be easy with him again. I chuckle humorlessly at the realization that what I just described echoes what Stefan revealed last night about his hunger for blood. I hunger for Damon? It sounds ridiculous… and slightly accurate.

I look at Stefan, his face smooth and free of the guilt that often haunts him when he's awake. How can I do this to him? Even if I never kiss Damon again, even if I deny everything that flares up inside me at the sight of him, it doesn't change that those feelings are _there_. And isn't feeling for someone when you're with another person just as dishonest? Cheating doesn't have to be physical, though, I've already crossed that line, too.

My mind travels back to last night, our kiss, and his lips on mine. My eyes flutter shut and I pretend I can feel them again, hot and needy, moving against mine. I can feel the strands of his hair tangled between my fingers, the strength of his body pushed against mine, the heat of his hands burning my skin through my clothes.

Suddenly, I can't take being here. I need fresh air, I need to be… away. I slip out of bed as quietly as possible, making it to the door before Stefan stirs.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Um, I'm thirsty. I'll be right back." I say, but he's already asleep before I finish my sentence. I creep down the hallway, my feet leaving steamed footprints on the hardwood floors. The house is unnaturally quiet, causing my heartbeat to seem loud in my ears and I absently wonder if this is how it sounds to Damon and Stefan all the time. Glancing around the halls, beautifully decorated with what I can only assume are keepsakes of the many years they've spent on Earth, I'm reminded of _Beauty and the Beast_… Belle exploring the castle of the Beast, getting to know him, only to find he wasn't nearly as fearsome as she'd been led to believe. Beneath his harsh exterior was a man, who, like anyone who is lost, was waiting to be found, waiting to be loved. It's obvious to me that Damon represents the Beast… cold and secluded, vicious but broken, looking to be loved… and it's obvious that, in this scenario, I am Belle, the one that can look past all the bad he's done, look past the monster that everyone else sees and recognize love and warmth and _good _in him. But where is Stefan? He doesn't fit in this fairytale.

I chug a glass of water, suddenly parched, and start back towards Stefan's room, taking my time, not really ready to lay beside him again just to be haunted with images of his brother. The fire is dying in the fireplace, embers still glowing, evidence that Damon must have just recently gone to bed. The clock says it's after 2 in the morning and I wonder what kept him awake. His empty glass sits on the table beside the bourbon, which is lacking quite a bit of liquid compared to earlier. I pick up the glass and study it, placing my lips to its cool surface and closing my eyes, imagining that they are touching where his once touched.

I sigh. This is pathetic. Putting the glass back where it was, I walk with purpose towards Stefan's room. I have to get some sleep so I can help Caroline tomorrow. All this is too much to think about. Along the way, though, I lose my determination and the closer I get to the stairs that lead to Stefan's room, the more I want to run in the other direction. I don't understand this feeling inside of me. How can everything change in an instant? I love Stefan. I do… but I don't know if I know how to be with him anymore. I stop at the bottom of the stairs, torn.

"What are you doing up so late?"

I jump and turn instinctively, bumping into him just like the first time we met.

"Damon." I say a little breathlessly, tucking my hair behind my ear and dropping my eyes. "I, um, I was thirsty." When he doesn't respond, I drag my eyes from the floor to his face, realizing with chagrin that he's shirtless and his hair is in a state of disarray that challenges his messiest hair day. He cocks his head to the side with a slight smile playing on his lips. When I draw my gaze to his eyes, they are heavy from sleep, making him even sexier.

"Right." He replies, his voice husky, clearly not believing that excuse. Then, as if a door had slammed shut, his eyes lose their warmth and he becomes detached. "Well, I'll let you get back to bed." He starts to walk away but I grab his arm, desperate to explain myself.

As soon as my skin touches his, a shock runs through me, charging every molecule in my body, setting my skin ablaze. I drag in a shaky breath, unable to satiate the need for oxygen that my body now demands. I can see confusion in his eyes that matches the same feeling pulsing within myself. He licks his lips and I drop my eyes to them, silently begging him to kiss me so I don't have to focus on the guilt that continues to burn in my stomach… so I don't have to fight this urge that's unlike anything I've ever known could exist. He doesn't, though, only carefully regards me with his clear blue eyes. Unable to stop myself, I place my hands on the sides of his face, stand on my tiptoes, watching his eyes the entire time, and slowly lean in to kiss him. This kiss is different than the last. It's slower, unsure, and more naked. I close my eyes, savoring this feeling, this incredible release of emotion that's been building up inside of me, and I pour every ounce of what I feel into this kiss. His hands move to hold me to him and I pray he'll never let me go.

When my eyes open, I'm in bed and Stefan is staring at me with a strange expression. Before I can ask, he smiles slightly, all trace of the foreign emotion gone, and brushes the hair from my face.

"You okay?"

I can feel the confusion on my face as reality sets in. It was a dream… it had felt so real that, without thinking, I brush my fingers across my lips expecting them to be swollen from Damon's kiss only to be disappointed. I realize Stefan is still waiting for a response so I smile as genuinely as possible and mutter something about being fine before rolling on my side, praying that my dreams will take me back to _his_ arms.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I had been so pissed off at Elena for her betrayal, or what felt like a betrayal to me. I had expected her return to Stefan. Given the night's events, he obviously wasn't stable and she couldn't have him running off into the sunrise without his ring. So, I get her not telling him that we'd kissed… but I hadn't expected her shame… the shame that shone from her expression as she'd refused to even look towards me before running to their room. Without words, it clearly conveyed the message that she had no intention of _ever_ telling him, or leaving him, and that she regretted that it had happened.

So I drank. A lot. And when I felt that my blood alcohol level was just shy of being pure bourbon, I stumbled to my room and collapsed on my bed, fully clothed. It was then that I heard a faint whisper… my name from her lips. Confused, I looked towards the door even though I knew she wasn't there. The sound was too far off, her voice too delicate to come from conscious thought. Again, the beautiful sound of my name left her lips in a sigh and I could hear her shift in bed. She was dreaming of me. I couldn't breathe or move, afraid that, even with my heightened hearing, I would miss it if she spoke again. She didn't. Instead, I heard her breathing change as she woke up and I could hear Stefan asking if she was okay, a strange tone to his voice that made me question if he'd been awake to hear her, too. She mumbled that she was fine and rolled over.

Now, I'm lying in bed with a smile I can't seem to keep from creeping onto my face no matter how many times I attempt to stop it. She's sleeping again, though she's not mumbled anything coherent since she drifted off to dreamland, and I close my eyes, letting sleep overcome me, too.


	4. Isobel

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it! _

_Thanks to anyone who reviewed my last post. Please, continue to let me know what you think! Thanks! :D_

**Damon's POV**

The next morning, I wake up refreshed and feeling quite chipper. Stefan, on the other hand, is in major mope mode, leading me to believe that he was, in fact, awake to hear Elena mutter my name in her sleep. I can feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head when he walks into the living room. This is going to be fun.

"Good morning." I offer, trying to stifle my smile.

He doesn't respond. Instead, he grabs his stuff, heads upstairs, and starts his shower. He's obviously not going to be any fun today, which is further proof that he's back to his old self. And his girlfriend's unconscious confession might also have a little something to do with it. I probably shouldn't be so assuming of what her dreams consisted of but something about the way her voice flowed over the syllables in my name… I can't place the emotion behind it but it certainly wasn't a negative one. Not to mention that she'd dreamed of us kissing just the other night. Walking towards my room with a new bounce in my step, I hear his phone ring upstairs and I flash to grab it before he hears it, hoping it's Elena calling. It is.

"Hello." I jump on Stefan's bed to lounge.

"Damon? Um, hi. Where's Stefan?" Her awkward tone reminds me that she has no idea what happened. She probably suspects that I'm still upset with her after my revelation from the night before when she'd come home hand-in-hand with Stefan, unaware it was the least important revelation of the night.

"In the shower." I say with as much emotion as you can put into those three words, hoping to convey that I'm not upset in the least.

"Oh. Well, I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic Float for the Founder's Day Parade." As she speaks, her voice warms gradually and I take that as a sign that she's willing to move forward as my friend despite the growing… _tension. _"If I don't, I get the wrath of Caroline. But I wanted to check in first." I can hear her moving around in her room and try to imagine her movements.

"Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking."

She laughs. "I'm checking on Stefan."

"Oh, him? He's—he's terrible."

"What's the matter?" Panic creeps into her voice. Or is that guilt? Panic caused by guilt?

"He's just back to boring, strait-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality."

"Don't forget who helped me."

"I hate myself." I chuckle and a long lost feeling of something akin to happiness fills my chest. "Hey, did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?"

"No, I've still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?"

I can hear Stefan's footsteps coming towards me. Ugh, just like him to ruin my conversation with his girlfriend. So inconsiderate.

"I don't know but I'd love it if you could find out for me."

"I gotta go, I'm late."

"Have fun with the Mystic Queen, I know I did."

She scoffs and I hang up the phone, handing it to Stefan and smirking at him. "Elena called."

I can tell he wants to say something to me, and I can only guess about what, but he decides better of it and heads off to school without a word to me.

Half an hour later, my own shower is interrupted by a slew of text messages and a missed call. I'm guessing something is going down. I sigh, turning off the scalding water and grabbing a towel before checking my phone. The missed call is from Stefan along with two of the five text messages. The other three texts are from Elena and they all say something along the lines of "where are you?" followed by "meet us in Alaric's classroom". Great, I love cryptic messages.

* * *

"Damon, thanks for coming." The teacher says.

I apologize for being late followed by one of my usual sarcastic remarks, but I'm stopped by the seriousness on Elena's face. "What's all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night." He says.

"Isobel's here? In town?" Well, that's fantastic. I look back to Elena, who still looks shell-shocked. "Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No."

"No, they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little distracted by my dead, vampire wife to ask questions!" Such a likely excuse. I'm never going to live that one down.

"What does she want?"

"She wants to see me, Damon." I look at Elena and my anger flares. Of course that's why she'd be here. No. No way.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan adds, though I'm barely listening, my eyes locked on Elena's.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." What I really mean is that there is no way in Hell this should happen, ever. I continue to stare into her eyes, hoping to convey that message but she says she doesn't have a choice. Isobel threatened to go on a killing spree if they don't comply. That is such a cliché thing to threaten but I guess it works if people actually care, which, apparently, they do.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." I was waiting for this. 'Let's ignore the fact that my mother is a vampire and possibly a psychopath and go have brunch together.' Nothing bad could ever come of that. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. But, then again, I could also be called both of those things and she's having dreams of kissing me… I'm not sure if that says something good about me in comparison to Isobel or something very bad about Elena's choices. I'm guessing the latter.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Sitting at the table, waiting to meet my birth mother, I feel nervous, jittery, scared. All normal feelings, which is odd because nothing about this meeting is normal. Nothing about my _life_ is normal. Stefan is across the room "playing pool" while we wait for Isobel to show up. I'm grateful that he's here. Though I wish Damon could be here, too, I'm kind of glad that Isobel requested specifically that he stay outside with Alaric. Damon is stronger and faster but he's also more reckless and less likely to care if any casualties happen, especially if it came down to ensuring my safety. Stefan will do whatever it takes to protect me but he also knows that I could never live with myself if someone else died because of me.

I jump at a sound to my left and turn, expecting Isobel, but it's just the waitress with my coffee. I don't know why I ordered this; more caffeine is not going to help quell the shakes that seem to begin somewhere deep in my core.

"Can you hear me?" I ask Stefan, keeping my head down, though, I'm not sure why. If he can hear me across the room, I'm sure Isobel can, too, if she's nearby. Maybe it's so no one thinks I'm crazy. He nods almost imperceptibly and, even though he smiles slightly, there is a familiar undercurrent to his expression that makes my heart squeeze. "Thanks for coming. I'm nervous, but I'm happy that you're here."

His expression lightens a little at that and it makes me feel slightly better. Still, I'll have to find out what that's about. I can't place the emotion that has seemed to hide beneath every expression he's worn today but it makes me nervous. "Love you." I say, and the strange emotion, something akin to sadness, returns to his eyes, but he mouths "I love you" all the same.

Before I can react, a dark-haired woman is blocking my view of Stefan. Isobel. Suddenly, I feel a little nauseous and I'm not so sure this was a good idea. I put down my coffee to hide the shaking of my hands. She takes off her jacket, seeming to be completely disinterested in anything or anyone, including me, and sits down.

"Hello, Elena." I expect a voice filled with contempt and bitterness but her voice is soft, almost ethereal, and nothing like I'd imagined. It's off-putting. "You look just like her. It's eerie." So much for pleasantries.

"You've met Katherine?" My voice sounds stronger than I feel and I'm thankful for that.

"She found me after I'd turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you."

I look down at a black necklace that hangs from her neck. "Is that how you can walk in the day?"

"Katherine helped me obtain it." She grins, playing with the pendant.

"Who's my father?" I blurt out. Might as well. Looks like we're skipping the bonding part, anyway.

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." There's the contempt I was looking for earlier. She and my father, whoever he is, are clearly not on good terms. I wouldn't doubt that she killed him for whatever indiscretions he'd been guilty of, if any.

"A name would be nice." I push.

"It would, wouldn't it?" She smirks and I feel the burning of hate in my chest. "You ask a lot of questions."

I ignore her observation and, instead, continue asking the questions I'd gone over, questions that are so different than the ones I'd imagined asking my birth mother after finding out that I was adopted. I assumed I would ask about where she was from, if she loved my father, if they were still together, who my grandparents were, if I had any siblings. Instead, I have to ask things like why she compelled a man to commit suicide after telling me to stop looking for her.

"Dramatic impact." She says in answer to that last question, her face and voice completely devoid of any emotion. "Wish it had been more effective."

"Human life means that little to you?"

"It means nothing to me." She smiles and I can tell she means it. "It's all part of being what I am."

"No, it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true." Even with Damon, even in the beginning, I could see something good in him… but with her, I can only see an emptiness when I look in her eyes.

"You mean your boyfriend over there by the pool table?" She grins, clearly delighted to impress upon me just how little we'd fooled her. "Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or do you enjoy them both, like Katherine did?"

My stomach knots instantly and I glance at Stefan, the hurt evident on his face. Does he know about the kiss? Did Damon tell him? I sit for a moment to gather my thoughts but I refuse to wait long and let her know she got to me. "Why did you want to meet me? It can't be to just catch up." That much was obvious.

"Because I'm curious about you. But, the real reason is I want what your uncle wants: Johnathon Gilbert's invention."

I can't help the laugh that escapes me. How can I continue to be surprised by anything anymore? "How do you know my uncle?"

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"What made you want to be one?"

"It's a very long list, Elena, all of which I'm sure you've thought about."

This surprises me because the truth is that I haven't really thought about it. With everything that's been going on and how hard Stefan and I have fought just to be together, a fact that makes me sick with guilt to think about now, I never thought about what the future would hold for us long term. Not really, anyway. Not even when Damon ruthlessly shoved his blood in my mouth as a way to get Emily's grimoire back. I shake my head in response to her assumption and she calls me a liar, spouting off the obvious issue of how I'll grow old while Stefan remains young and flawless for eternity.

"Forever doesn't last very long when you're human" she says.

And she's right. But what's the trade-off? That I become a monster just so I can live forever? It's a choice that has obviously not done her any favors. Though Stefan has proven there are good vampires, it certainly seems to be the exception and not the rule. And even though there are ways to overcome the natural urge to kill that seems to embed into the subconscious of everyone that turns, it's a battle every single day. Many of the vampires I've met are cold and callous from abandoning the human part of themselves. But what's the point of eternity if you can't feel the emotions that make living worthwhile? Sure, there is pain and loss and hardship in life… but choosing to shut off those feelings means also losing all the good feelings… hope, joy, _love_. _That's_ what living's about and not even immortality is worth losing that.

I sigh internally. Well, this meeting was a colossal waste of my time. I tell her I don't have what she's looking for and stand to leave but she's not satisfied and grabs my arm, warning Stefan to back away. I can feel her fingers crushing my arm like a vise grip and I'm not naïve enough to believe she wouldn't break it in a heartbeat if given the chance. As she stated so proudly earlier, human life means nothing to her and I doubt my being her daughter changes anything. Thankfully, I don't think she's suicidal enough to try it with Stefan and Damon so near. This is merely a warning. I nod to Stefan to back away and, though he does, tension rolls of him in waves.

"I want the invention."

"I don't have it." I spit at her. Didn't we just go through this?

"I know that. But Damon does. And you're going to get it for me."

"He's not going to give it to me." Why would he? John and Isobel obviously want it which means Damon will do whatever it takes to make sure that never happens.

"Then the blood will be on your hands."

A heaviness forms in the pit of my stomach. She gets up and leaves with continued nonchalance and a comment about how nice it was to meet me. If I was listening in from a different perspective, I might have actually believed her. But I know better. The pleasantries are a mask hiding something far more sinister.

I doubt she's even out the door before tears spring to my eyes and a lump forms in my throat from trying to suppress them. I don't know what I expected this meeting to be. She obviously had no intention of meeting me until she needed something from me, considering she sent a very strong message with the death of a stranger. Then she threatened Ric and half the town just to get her way. I guess I should be thankful that she's not the one who raised me. Who knows who I would be now if my mom, my _real _mom, hadn't been there to teach me compassion and kindness? I shudder at the thought of being anything like Isobel.

I look up, still trying to hide the tears that threaten to overwhelm me, and lock on to familiar green eyes. Bonnie. I see a flash of concern cross her features, the same one she wore when my parents died, when Matt and I broke up, when anything bad has ever happened in my life. In an instant, though, that expression is replaced by one of trepidation as she looks over my shoulder. I turn to see Stefan and it dawns on me that her feelings toward him and what he is overpower the ones pushing her to comfort me. She looks back into my eyes but, before I can say a word, she turns and leaves, just as my birth mother had minutes before.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Since I wasn't "allowed" in the Mystic Grill with Elena, I decided it was time to find out just where Isobel was staying. I'd taught her a trick when I turned her about how to find nice housing without the trouble of paying and, considering how high maintenance she is, I assume she's still following that advice. I find the most expensive bank-owned foreclosure in town and drive there, hoping to get there before she does. I like having the element of surprise on my side.

I have to admit, at least she has good taste. I wait at the door and listen inside for any sign of movement. I can hear someone inside walking around and a very strong heartbeat. Human. Probably one of Isobel's snacks. They could be compelled to attack anyone that tries to enter the house but I'm not too worried about it. I open the door, which is unlocked, and walk inside the lavish home, following the thrumming heart beat and the smell of dried blood. I've found her in less than second.

She's beautiful, with long, tousled brown hair and hazel eyes, walking around in nothing but expensive lingerie and heels. I can see bite marks littering her otherwise flawless skin and it brings back memories of sorority girls and long, long nights. I remember living for those days. Despite my attempts to avoid it, I've changed and that's no longer the case.

She turns and smiles. I'm guessing no to being compelled to attack, which is good. It would be such a waste to kill her. I might as well have some fun while waiting on Isobel to get back.

"Hello," I say, grinning at her. "I'm Damon. And you are?"

"Cherie." She says simply with a look of interest.

"Ah, Cherie. Well, I'm a… friend of Isobel's."

"She's not here."

"I can see that." Ugh. Beautiful but dumb. "But I'm sure we can find something to occupy our time while we wait on her to get home." I lean towards her and give my most seductive smile.

A few minutes later, we are sipping on some of Isobel's best wine and playing my favorite kind of poker: strip poker. I'm just about to take off my pants after losing the second round when Isobel shows up to ruin our fun. Oh, well. I remember the real reason I'm here.

Her stunt with Elena has left a burning in my chest and I feel moved to do something about it. I think she's forgotten just exactly who turned her. She may be lacking in the humanity department at the moment but I do sadistic so much better than she does. Plus, I've been doing it a lot longer than her… 143 years longer, to be exact. That little fact may have slipped her mind but that's okay. I'm determined to remind her.

* * *

Late the next evening, I got a call from Elena who had been suspiciously absent for about 24 hours. I'm guessing her meeting with Mommy Dearest wasn't filled with sunshine and rainbows like she expected. What a surprise.

When she called, she said we needed to talk and, I'm not gonna lie, I thought it was to address our… situation. Turns out, though, after my chat with Isobel last night, she had a chat of her own… with Elena. Bad move on her part but I give her points for bravery. Then, she decided to steal away Elena's little brother in an attempt to force her into getting the device from me, which Witchy has just informed me is a weapon against vampires. They say the original spell that Emily put on it can be removed, rendering it useless. Then we'll just hand it over to John and Isobel and they'll be none the wiser. The issue is I don't trust this little Bennett witch any more than I should have trusted her backstabbing ancestor.

"But you can trust me." Elena says, her chocolate eyes begging me to believe her.

I do. And that's why, even though it goes against every instinct in my body, I hand it to her. As I do, I squeeze her fingers, holding onto them and hoping to convey what it's taking for me to put my trust in her.

"Thank you." She whispers.

Her fingers twitch inside mine but she doesn't pull away and I'm left wondering whether she was on the verge of letting go or returning the gesture. We lock eyes again and her heart beat quickens, a fact that does not go unnoticed by Stefan, who tenses immediately. Elena doesn't seem to notice but Bonnie shoots him a look, confused at his sudden change of mood. But I can't focus on that, I can't think about them. I can only see her and, for this moment, she only seems to see me.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

After Bonnie performed the spell, or _un_-spell, on the device, I call Isobel to let her know I was able to get it from Damon and I am ready to make the trade. I'm thankful that Bonnie and I were able to reconcile this morning after she'd stopped by to apologize for running out on me last night. She's been my best friend for so long that I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. I know it's hard on her and that she's still not a huge fan of Stefan and Damon and what they are, and I don't really blame her considering what happened to her Grams, but the fact that she is willing to help me keep them from being killed is a sign that we're moving in a good direction. I smile at her, hoping to show my appreciation, as I wait for Isobel to answer her phone.

When she does, she tells me to meet her in the middle of town and both Stefan and Damon are adamant that I am not going alone. I decide not to argue. I don't have time to negotiate with them when Jeremy's in danger. Plus, I don't trust Isobel and having some extra strength definitely won't hurt.

When we arrive, I see Isobel but Jeremy is nowhere in sight and my heart drops. What if she already killed him? What if he's been dead this whole time and she's just been using me to do her dirty work? I wouldn't put it past her. She's made it very clear that she's willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants. She seems unwilling to tell me where he is until we very politely remind her that we may be evenly numbered, seeing as she brought her compelled slaves along, but she is clearly outmatched. She rolls her eyes, exasperated, as she looks behind her at the two Salvatore brothers and tells me to call home. As soon as I hear Jeremy's voice on the other end, I feel an incredible weight lift off my chest. This nightmare might be over.

"You took a risk with Damon. How did you know he would give it to me?"

"Because he's in love with you."

Behind Isobel, I can see Stefan drop his head. Damon gives him a sidelong glance but, otherwise, looks completely indifferent to what she just said. Could it be true? I know he felt something when we danced together… and, then, The Kiss happened… but, _in love _with me? I feel more torn than I ever have before, like my heart is in a tug of war with Damon on one side and Stefan on the other. My choice should be obvious considering I'm dating one and not the other… but it's not that simple. I'm beginning to believe it never is when it comes to the Salvatore brothers. For the first time, I kind of sympathize with Katherine. I always thought she was so selfish because she'd used them both… but, I'd been naïve. I hadn't understood how you could feel for them both, especially when they are so different from one another. Now, I do.

Isobel is still waiting for me to hand her the device and, as I do, I thank her for being such a disappointment because it allows my real mom to remain just that. It keeps her memory perfectly intact. Isobel may be blood but she's nothing but a stranger to me.

She starts to leave but stops.

"As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine." She says, mirroring my earlier thoughts.

And then she's gone, leaving behind nothing but a feeling of certainty of what I need to do. It's not right to continue on this way. She was right; Katherine did get out, but it was only after she strung them both along. I can't be like her. I can't do that to them. I know what I have to do.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I can hear Stefan heading my way before he enters the library. I'm _so_ looking forward to this conversation. I know that Stefan has been catching glimpses of whatever there is between Elena and me but, before Isobel's observation, I think he'd deluded himself into believing he was imagining it. Now, he has to face it. I offer him a glass of bourbon when he walks him but he doesn't respond. I sigh. Let's get this over with.

"Say it. Whatever it is, purge, get it out."

"It's about what Isobel said." What a surprise _that_ is.

"What about it?"

"Well, I know you and Elena have bonded and I know that she cares about you and I know that you care about her."

"Well, this is going in an interesting direction."

"I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend."

"Same here. Elena's a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my only friend. Is that a problem?"

"So, at the risk of sound like a jealous boyfriend—"

"Oh, there's no risk. You do." Because he is.

"History will not be repeating itself where Elena's concerned. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Sure." I say, willing to pacify him for now.

I turn to leave but he blocks my way. "Do you understand?" He repeats.

I start to mollify him again but what's the point? We need to get this out in the open. It's got to come out eventually.

"See, I think your problem isn't that Elena and I have gotten closer over the last few weeks. I think the problem is that she's been saying _my_ name in her sleep instead of yours. And I know you heard it so don't act like you didn't."

For a moment, he doesn't react but, slowly, he nods.

"You're right. I did hear. But, given the circumstances of the night, I didn't take it too personally." Well, that's a lie. But, if he wants to continue deceiving himself, that's his choice. "Because, as much as you hate to admit this to yourself, Damon, we don't actually know what she was dreaming about, just that you were in it."

"Sure, Stefan, if that's what you want to tell yourself."

I put my hands up in mock defeat but I know that he's reeling inside. I take a swig of bourbon and start to head upstairs when my phone dings. It's Elena. She wants to meet me somewhere away from the boarding house, I'm assuming so Stefan can't hear us. I text back that I'll meet her at the Grill in 20 and grab my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks, still fuming.

"Out." Is all I reply.

* * *

When I arrive, Elena is already there, waiting at a booth with her head down. She seems nervous, bouncing her leg and fiddling with a napkin, twisting and ripping it to pieces. The sight makes me a little uneasy. She looks up and, when we lock eyes, I can't help but smile. She smiles a small smile but I can tell it's forced and the uneasy feeling intensifies. I'm not sure what she wants to talk about but I suddenly feel like I'm not going to like it.

"What's up?" I say, sliding in across from her.

She licks her lips nervously. "We need to talk about… what happened."

"I know. Elena—"

"No, listen. I need to get this out or I'm not going to be able to do it." She looks at me like she expects me to interject and, when I don't, she continues on. "I don't know what I'm doing."

I wait for more but she just looks at me. That's her big speech that couldn't wait? I start to say something but she starts talking again, sounding a little frantic.

"That's not what I was going to say. But it's true. I don't know what I'm doing. I know that we kissed and I know that things between us have been… weird. But I love Stefan, Damon. And I can't just walk away from him and everything that we've fought for. After what Isobel said tonight, I felt like I needed to do something, take action... because I don't want to do what Katherine did to you and to Stefan because I care about both of you too much for that. I don't want to be like her… I refuse to be the thing that comes between you and Stefan again. But I don't want you to hate me for this." She seems to struggle with something for a second before grabbing my hand in hers. I look down at them, tangled together. It feels right to hold her hand this way. How can it be wrong if it feels this right?

"I don't hate you, Elena." I can see her eyes soften and her body relax slightly at that. It's true. I could never hate her. She drives me crazy and sometimes she provokes an anger in me that I've never known could exist but… I could never hate her. I can only love her… sometimes so much it hurts. "I know that you love Stefan. I'm not stupid. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up, either. Because you can't tell me that you don't feel something for me, too. I _know_ you do and, deep down somewhere inside of you, you know it, too." I squeeze her hand tighter and look into her eyes with as much intensity as I can muster, brushing the hair from her face with my free hand. "I'm not giving up." I repeat. I kiss her cheek and, without seeming to realize she's doing it, she leans into the kiss and sighs. And then I release her hand and leave her behind.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I watch Damon walk out of the Grill and it takes every ounce of my self-control to not go after him. I know that I did the right thing, so, why does it feel like I just made a huge mistake? I place my hand over my cheek where his lips just left an imprint that still tingles from his touch.

I had planned it all. I had all my words mapped out and I didn't say any of them. I was supposed to tell him there was no hope for us, that we would never work and we could never kiss again, that what we did was wrong. But, looking into his crystal eyes, I couldn't bring myself to say any of that. What I said was still true; I don't want to be like Katherine, I don't want to be the obstacle in Stefan and Damon's relationship like she was. I also don't know how to keep myself from feeling how I feel. I sigh, chastising myself for the predicament I've gotten myself into. Standing to leave, I throw down a bill to cover the coffee I never drank and walk headfirst into someone.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, "I wasn't paying… attention." As I look up, I find myself staring into familiar green eyes. "Stefan."


	5. Betrayed (In-Between Story)

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it._

**Stefan's POV**

It had taken me a few minutes to convince myself I should follow Damon to wherever it was he was going. I didn't have any proof that he was going anywhere suspicious but I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. To be honest, I'd had that feeling a lot over the last few days… ever since the first time Elena had said his name in her sleep. The first night it happened, I was able to convince myself it didn't mean anything, but, after waking to hear it a second night, I had to accept that there was more to it than I'd been willing to see.

Had I been so blind to the gradual evolution of their friendship that I'd lost her without knowing it? While I'd been struggling with my blood lust, had they bonded more than I'd thought? Or worse, had I driven her to him? A hundred questions were racing through my mind and I needed answers to them all.

So, I followed him to the Grill. A late night visit here wouldn't have been strange for him, except that he'd raced out after receiving a text message and the only person that ever messaged him was me… or Elena. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing at first; them sitting together, her talking adamantly about something that I couldn't hear over the bustle inside the restaurant as I waited outside, trying to stay hidden. Then, she'd grabbed his hand with an expression on her face that broke my heart, an expression that she'd tried to hide before but had peeked out in moments when she thought I wasn't looking… in moments when she was looking at him. He looked into her eyes with intensity and said something, brushing the hair from her face. Then I'd watched as he kissed her cheek, her leaning into him slightly, before he left her sitting alone.

I waited outside for a second more, trying to calm the feeling of betrayal coursing through my veins. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like but… I shook my head. I should at least give her a chance to explain. I stood rooted to the spot as Damon strutted outside with an infuriatingly smug look on his face and I almost hoped he'd see me. But he didn't, seeming to be lost in thought. I pushed my way inside through the crowd, keeping my eyes focused on Elena, still sitting at the booth, dazed, with her hand covering the place my brother had kissed her, as if to trap his kiss there. Then she'd stood to leave, throwing down a bill absentmindedly, and walked right into me.

Now, she's looking up at me, surprise evident on her face. I keep waiting for her to explain why she was meeting Damon here instead of just coming to the boarding house, to explain what had needed to be said where I couldn't hear, as I can only assume that's why she'd need to meet somewhere else. I wish she'd explain why he'd kissed her cheek and why she'd gazed after him, holding onto where he'd kissed her with an indiscernible emotion etched on her face. But she doesn't explain anything. She just continues to stare at me with a look of complete and utter shock. I nod slowly in understanding.

"I think we should talk." I say, unsure of how else to go about this, and sit down in the very spot my brother just emptied. You'd think after what we went through with Katherine, I'd be proficient in how to deal with women who love us both, but, somehow, you never get used to something like that.

She walks around and sits down across from me without a word and, when she tries to speak, I hold up my hand, internally scolding myself because I'd said I would give her a chance to explain. But, suddenly, I'm not willing to hear whatever excuse she has before getting out what I need to.

"I'm not sure what's going on." I admit, "But I know something is going on with you and Damon. Maybe this is my fault, maybe I pushed you together when I started drinking human blood again and the two of you were forced to work together to save me. All I know is that something between you has changed." She looks down at the table, twisting and untwisting her fingers. I wait until she looks up at me to continue. "I just want you to be honest with me. I just want to understand." I look into her eyes, begging her to be honest and, at the same time, praying that her answer will dispel any notion of her feeling for Damon beyond the borders of friendship. But she says nothing and that's answer enough for me.

She shakes her head and puts it down before looking into my eyes and shrugging.

"You're right, Stefan. Something has changed between us. We had to rely on each other to get through this… so we could help you. But that doesn't change that I love you. That's why I asked him to come here, so I could tell him that. So I could let him know that I wasn't going to be like Katherine and get in the way of your relationship with each other."

"I believe you when you say you love me, but, when you look at him… it's different." She shakes her head in denial and starts to respond but I cut her off. "You've been saying his name in your sleep."

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"What?" I can't hide the shock I feel or the rush of heat that climbs to my face in embarrassment. Actually, shock and embarrassment don't really cover it. I've been saying Damon's name in my sleep? It's one thing to dream of someone because it's private but… to be called out on it, it makes me feel… bare.

I want to say something, anything that will fix this. I want to tell him that it means nothing, that I don't remember the dreams, or, better yet, that they were nothing like what must be running through his head right now. But I can't. Because no matter how I try to escape these feelings, they continue to haunt me every waking moment and then follow me into my dreams… because my dreams are every bit as bad as what he might imagine. Worse, even.

I wait for him to lash out, to scold me, to berate me. Part of me wishes he would so that, maybe, the guilt he inflicts can push these thoughts from my head. But he doesn't. He just looks at me with the sad eyes he's worn for the last few days. _And he doesn't even know the worst of it._

I have to tell him. He needs to know the truth.

"We kissed." I whisper, not able to look into his eyes and see the hurt I've caused. He doesn't respond and I feel the need to explain. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I wanted to tell you as soon as it happened but you had so much going on and… I wasn't even sure what it meant to me… or to Damon." I feel like I'm betraying him, now, just by speaking his brother's name. "Please say something." Finally, I look up but, now, he's looking down.

"Do you love him?"

_Yes. _"I love _you_." Both are true.

"That's not what I asked." He finally looks into my eyes before moving to leave. I can't stop myself from grabbing his hand, hoping he'll stay. I can't stand the thought of leaving things as they are. He squeezes my hand and locks eyes with me. "I love you, Elena. But I can't do this. Not again." Then he releases my hand and leaves me behind, just like his brother did.


	6. Founder's Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or anything related to it. _

_Thanks to everyone that followed this story, added it to your favorites, or commented! Getting feedback from you guys definitely keeps me motivated to keep writing. Thanks again!_

**Damon's POV**

Today is a good day. It's Founder's Day, Isobel has been tamed, the device we gave her was deactivated or un-spelled or whatever you want to call it… and Elena and I finally talked about where we're headed. Granted, she said she couldn't go there with me and that she still loves Stefan, but, even though those were _technically_ the words she said, her reaction to my kiss revealed that's not the entire story.

When I arrive in the middle of town, it's like a huge case of déjà vu; people walking around in period clothing and soldiers carrying guns, hopefully fake ones… even Stefan is all dressed up, though he's probably the only one sporting clothes he actually wore when they were in style 145 years ago. He looks my way and I can tell he's still seething over the night before.

I can't help but antagonize him a little by mentioning that I _completely _understand his fear of losing Elena to me, seeing how I'm the better looking, superior choice. He responds in his typical Stefan fashion, all serious and brooding. I throw in a nasty little comment about how he's afraid that, with Katherine out of the picture, I'll turn all my attention to Elena, even though they are _nothing _alike. I think he takes that in a different context than I mean it, believing that that somehow makes Elena less appealing to me when, in actuality, it makes her more appealing. Despite the fact that I loved Katherine for over a century, I quickly came to terms with just the kind of person she really is. There's nothing to make you hate someone quite like wasting 145 years loving them and desperately trying to free them from a place they weren't even imprisoned.

As if fate felt the need to test that thought, Elena appears in a beautiful golden gown, her curls gleaming in the sun, and wearing a smirk that could match Katherine's any day. I have to admit, I find myself taken aback at the overwhelming sense of familiarity, but there is a warmth to her eyes that Katherine was never able to master. I attribute this to the fact that Elena's innocence and caring is real and not put on like Katherine's apparently was. Elena really is a good person, she doesn't have to pretend.

She looks me over with an expression to leads me to believe she wants to talk but, instead, motions for Stefan to follow her. He's her escort for the parade, even though _I'm _the one that actually danced with her at the Miss Mystic pageant. Oh, well. I much prefer the clothes I own now to those from 1864. Plus, Stefan is supposed to tell her what I'd concluded about Uncle John actually being Daddy John. I wasn't really looking forward to that conversation, so, I'm totally okay with him being the one to share this little detail with her.

I watch them walk together and I get the strange feeling that there is something going on that I'm not aware of. Instead of holding hands, he's standing a little further away than usual and they keep avoiding eye contact. She looks my way and we lock eyes before Stefan catches her and she drops her head in embarrassment. Yes, something is _definitely_ going on.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I stand on the float, smiling and waving at the crowd, trying to think around the barrage of information and emotion filling my brain. Uncle John, who I've hated for as long as I can remember, may be my father. Considering the hatred I feel towards Isobel, I'm not doing too well on the biological parent front. And then there's the fact that my brother Jeremy hates me, now, because, in an attempt to protect him from the pain of losing Vicki, I had Damon remove the memories of her death through compulsion. I completely understand why he's mad at me but I just wanted to help him. Is that so wrong?

I try my best to push all those negative thoughts to the back of my mind and enjoy the parade. Though it's a little awkward to be here with Stefan after what happened last night, he seems to be doing okay and, surprisingly, so am I. I just wish we could talk about what happened… and what's going to happen. Are we done for good? Even if we are, it's not like I can just run to Damon and start a relationship. That would kill Stefan. Plus, didn't I just promise them both last night that I wasn't going to be the issue that came between them? What a mess I've gotten myself into.

I scan the crowd and Bonnie catches my eye, waving frantically up at me. At least I have her in the midst of all this chaos. I'm grateful for that. I have so much to thank her for. Not only has she been there for me through so much, even though it's caused her an incredible amount of heartache and loss, she's also responsible for saving Stefan and Damon from whatever danger the Gilbert device provided.

As if I'd conjured him with my thoughts, Damon steps in front of Bonnie, waving at me with his usual grin. I try to ignore him but my heart quickens and I feel Stefan tense behind me. So much for it not being super awkward today.

* * *

Glad to be back in my own clothes, I head into the Mystic Grill, hoping to find Stefan so we can talk about what exactly last night meant for our relationship. I have a feeling I know what his response will be, seeing as he's already been through this scenario once in his lifetime, but, still, I need to know for sure. Instead, I run into Damon, my heart fluttering at the sight of him. This is a conversation I was hoping to save until later.

He slides to stand in front of me. "I like you better like this." He confesses, eyeing the casual clothes that replaced the beautiful gown I'd worn earlier. "The period look, it… didn't suit you."

"Is that an insult?" I antagonize, stifling a smile.

"Actually, Elena, it is a compliment of the highest order."

I can't help but smile at that. What he means by that is that he prefers me to look like myself and not like Katherine. I'll take that as a compliment any day.

"Listen, we need to talk." I look around for Stefan to make sure he's not in earshot. "Last night, Stefan saw us here talking."

He furrows his brow in obvious confusion. "How? He was at the house when I left."

"I don't know. He must have followed you here. After you left, he came in and wanted to talk about me and you and our… relationship. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that," I take a deep breath and exhale sharply. "I told him we kissed." I consider telling him what Stefan had told me about saying his name in my sleep but I just can't bring myself to do it. I was mortified enough to hear it, there's no need to relive that.

"Ooh." He says with a grimace, "I assume he didn't take it well."

"Not so much." I drop my eyes. "I never wanted this, Damon. I never wanted to hurt either of you. Now, Stefan is hurting because of something I did and I hate it. He said he can't do it anymore and I don't blame him. But, no matter what I feel, it doesn't change things between _us_. I can't go there, Damon, especially not now. Even if I wanted to, I can't."

Though it breaks my heart, I have to do this… not because I don't love him, but because I do. I love them both and I can't continue hurting them like I have.

So, I take last look into his beautiful blue eyes, trying to silently show how I feel, before walking away.

* * *

**Damon POV**

So, Stefan and Elena are taking a break. Explains why Stefan was even more doom-and-gloom this morning than usual and why they were pleasantly awkward around each other… well, pleasant for me, anyway. Elena seems to be under the impression that, if she and I get together, this will cause a tear in our 'brother bond'. What she doesn't realize is, Stefan and I haven't had a good relationship for a long while now, way before she was even born. She just proves to be the latest form our disagreement has taken on and, assuming she thinks removing herself from our lives will strengthen our relationship, she's in for quite a disappointment.

Still, considering she is going through a hard time herself, what with Papa Gilbert still floating around town and Little Gilbert being a dick, I'll be as patient as I can while waiting for her to come to terms with how she feels about me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit idly by while she's doing that.

Speaking of Little Gilbert, I see him stand to leave after giving her a hard time about asking me to erase his memories. I follow him. Now is just as good a time as any to knock some sense into him.

"I have so many emotions but I don't know how to express them. Being a teenager is so hard." I mock.

"You dick."

"You do not talk to me like that, I am not your sister." I grab his arm and turn him towards me. "And from now on, don't talk to your sister that way, either."

"So, what? You're going to kill me just because I hurt Elena's feelings?"

I had actually considered this but there's this whole thing where Elena would never forgive me…

"Cut her some slack."

"She erased my memories."

"No, _I_ did. She was protecting you."

"It wasn't her call to make."

He turns to walk away but I grab his arm. God, why is he being so difficult? It _has_ to be a Gilbert thing, the stubbornness. Jeremy, John, even Elena… they are all so stubborn; it drives me insane.

"Let go of me before I make a scene."

I clench my jaw. I don't like being threatened.

"You'd be unconscious before you even got a word out." I snarl, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Let him go." I hear to my left. Stefan… always ruining my good time.

He asks Jeremy if he's okay and, then, explains how Elena wasn't at fault. He tells him I turned Vicki, which, granted, probably wasn't my best move. Then he tells him that he killed her in order to protect both him and Elena.

"I'm sorry that it happened. I wish that it hadn't." He says sincerely.

"Shouldn't have made me forget."

I wait until he's out of earshot before turning to Stefan. "Good cop, bad cop—I like it."

Stefan is obviously not amused… not that he ever is.

"What are you doing? Hmm?"

"He was being a punk."

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. You stay out of it."

"Oh, there's only one do-gooder hero role available. My bad, I'm sorry."

"Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons."

"See, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please."

"See, Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return."

He turns to walk away but I grab his arm.

"I heard about your little spat with Elena. Seems that her relationship with her brother isn't any of _your _business, either… you know, seeing as how you two broke up." He looks over at me, his jaw clenched. "Thanks for following me last night, by the way. Saved me the trouble of breaking the news to you myself."

He yanks his arm from me and stalks off. I'll let him go stew over that for a while. I have other things to do.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I search the crowd for Stefan, still wanting to talk about what happened last night. I assume that after my reaction to seeing Damon earlier, he's been avoiding me. I know it hurts for him to hear my heart beat faster at the sight of his brother but I don't know how to stop it. It's not like it's voluntary.

I finally spot him standing over by one of the large trees in the park. He looks furious about something.

"Stefan!" I yell, and he turns toward me with a chilling amount of anger in his expression. "Stefan, what's wrong?" I saying, stopping.

"Nothing." He says, his expression softening slightly. "What do you want, Elena?"

"What's wrong?" I repeat.

"It's nothing, Elena. Just leave it alone. What do you need?"

I think about asking again but, if he's not ready to talk about something, I should be considerate enough to allow him space. He's always been willing to give me space when I needed it.

"We need to talk about last night. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I just found out that my girlfriend made out with my brother and might possibly be in love with him. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Stefan… I hate this. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want you to know how sorry I am that I hurt you—"

"But not sorry that it happened."

I open my mouth to respond but I can't say what he needs me to. I honestly don't know _what_ to say to that. Saying that I regret it happened would be a lie… because I'm _not_ sorry. I'm sorry that it happened _when_ it did, I'm sorry that I hurt Stefan... I'm even sorry that, for some reason, I'm incapable of overcoming the feelings that I so desperately want to, even though that means hurting someone I care about. But the truth is that, ever since it happened, that kiss is the only thing my subconscious can seem to concentrate on, forcing me to relive it every time I'm free from distractions, every time I see Damon… every time I close my eyes. It overwhelms me, consumes me, every moment of every day and I hate it… I love it… I fear it.

I can't bring myself to answer the hidden question in his statement without lying or breaking his heart and, so, I avoid it all together. Instead, I apologize again and ask him to realize that my intent was never to hurt him. My intent was never to leave him. I never _intended _on falling for his brother and the fact that I feel something for Damon doesn't mean I suddenly feel nothing for Stefan. I also tell him that I have no intention of starting up a relationship with Damon… at least, not right away, though I leave that last part out. I need to figure out exactly where _we _stand before I can figure out where I'm headed with anyone else. You'd think that coming to terms with how I feel about Damon would actually make things easier. Instead, it's just made things much more confusing. Not to mention that since I'm technically single now, it's going to be that much harder to keep myself from acting on my feelings whenever I'm around him.

I look at Stefan and give him a small smile. I can tell we're a long way from being on good terms and I know he's still hurting, but at least he hasn't run off. I'll take that as a good sign. Before I can continue our conversation, though, Damon is at my side, grabbing my hand.

"What are you doing?" I say, savoring the feeling of his hands around mine in silence.

"Saving your life." This breaks me from my daydream. He continues without waiting for a response. "Fifteen words or less—tomb vamps are here. Founding families are the target. Get her out of here, now." He gives a meaningful look to Stefan and squeezes my hand before letting it go and disappearing into the crowd.

I can see awareness creep into Stefan's expression as his eyes dart around the town square, all trace of anger gone from his face and replaced by something else: fear. Damon has taken off without so much as a hint to where he's headed, leaving us to find Jeremy and get out of here as quickly as possible.

We scour the crowd, but don't see him and decide to head to the Grill to see if he's inside. I can hear the Mayor concluding his speech followed by the resounding boom of fireworks, prompting a round of applause from the spectators. Suddenly, Stefan drops to the ground, clutching his head in pain. At first I think it must be Bonnie, and I look around trying to see why she's doing this, but, as I do, I notice others in the gathering surrounding the stage also dropping to the ground, shortly followed by deputies injecting them with what I assume is vervain. What is going on?

We have to get out of here. _Now._ I grab Stefan's arm, trying desperately to get him to move before someone notices that he's fallen but I can't move him even an inch, he's too strong and whatever is affecting him is making it impossible for him to help me. I look up and an officer catches my eye, seeing Stefan at my feet, and he starts our way. Oh, God. What am I supposed to do?

"There's one over there." I hear to my left. "I've got this one." I look around, prepared to at least attempt to fight off whoever is coming, but it's Alaric. I breathe a temporary sigh of relief as he helps me pull Stefan from eyesight.

"I don't know what happened. He just dropped."

"He's not the only one. The cops are grabbing everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain."

So, I was right. "They're rounding up the vampires."

I thought hits me and I feel suddenly nauseous. Oh, no. No, no, no. Where's Damon?

* * *

**Damon POV**

The room spins around me, smears of color painting an abstract scene that my brain can't seem to interpret. I feel drunk, sedated. Damn vervain. I try to force my vision to clear so I can get a sense of my surroundings. Bodies of the tomb vampires litter the room, which I'm assuming is the basement of Grayson Gilbert's office. Ironic that this is where I'll die, in the town I was meant to die in over a century ago, in the basement of a descendent of Johnathon Gilbert. Even more ironic, then, that it was a descendent of his that I fell in love with.

_Elena._

I close my eyes and envision her face. It wouldn't be the worst way to die, with memories of her to keep me company. But there was so much I never got to do, so much I never got to say. I never even told her I loved her. You would think that, living over two lifetimes, I would have done all the things I needed to, but I wasted it. Even though we are vampires, we never seem to overcome our human faults… wasting time on trivial things only to realize our mistake when it's too late. We always assume there will be another day, another time… until there isn't.

_Damon. _I pretend I can hear Elena's voice saying my name again and again but my thoughts are interrupted by John Gilbert's voice.

"The device is done. The only thing keeping them down is the vervain. We don't have much time. Let's finish this."

I hear splashing as the overwhelming smell of gasoline fills the air. This is gonna suck. I roll over to look towards the door and I see Anna on the floor holding onto John's ankle. He tells the man helping him to leave and, when she tries to sit up, he pulls a stake from his pocket.

_No. NO. _

I try to will my muscles to move but they won't, and I'm forced to watch him drive the stake through her heart. As her body starts to desiccate, her head falls to the side and I see the light leave her eyes.

John's face swims in and out of focus and I'm unsure of whether it's the vervain or the intense amount of hatred I feel for him that's to blame. He grabs the remaining gasoline, pours it on the stairs, and lights the match to end us all. Immediately, several vampires catch on fire, including Anna's body. Somehow, I'm lucky enough to be spared the flames but the heat presses on me like a wall and I know it won't be long before it's over. Smoke fills my lungs and, though I don't technically need oxygen to survive, it still hurts like a bitch.

I look at the bodies of those still unconscious on the floor. Stefan isn't here… he got away. He will care for her. He will keep her safe. Instead of jealousy, I feel a sense of calm in knowing that. She will be protected.

To my left, I recognize the Mayor slowly regaining consciousness. How the hell did he get thrown down here? I roll on my side and try to crawl towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, catching sight of me.

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse?" Might as well tell him, it's not like we're making it out of here. He stops, obviously shocked, and tries to as much distance between us as possible. "No, really. The vervain didn't affect you. You're not a vampire. What the hell are you?"

Before he can answer, he backs into one of the tomb vampires. He's dead within seconds.

I drop my head and close my eyes, trying to gain enough strength to stand, but, though I'm able to push up onto my hands and knees, I can't maintain it and I fall back to the ground. I look at the stairs. They are completely engulfed in flames. Even if I was at full strength, there's no way I could make it out of here. I collapse again and try to imagine that I'm somewhere else. I hear someone talking. Am I hallucinating?

_Hey, you can't go in there. _The voice says. _The fire will take you out._

_He's my brother, Bonnie. _Stefan and Bonnie. It must be real, I wouldn't hallucinate Bonnie Bennett.

I try to focus on the sounds around me outside the roar of the fire. The door opening. Footsteps running through the building. Outside, the pounding of shoes on the pavement.

_Damon! _Am I imagining her voice again? It sounds so real…

_Elena, you can't go in there. I'm sorry I lied to you._

No. _No._ This is real. Elena is here. She can't come in here.

Bonnie starts to chant something but I can't focus on her and what that might mean. I have to stop Elena. She can't come in here.

_Bonnie, I have to get in there._

I feel a new sense of strength, determination. _She can't come in here_.

I push myself up on my hands and knees, again, about to stand when the door opens and I hear Stefan say my name. Suddenly, the flames weaken and he takes the opportunity to grab me and dart upstairs.

I'm alive. I'm alive.

* * *

I feel the cold night air hit my face and I take in as much of it as I can, still coughing out the black smoke that invaded my lungs. I'm clinging on to Stefan for support but I can feel my strength gradually returning. Well, this night has gone different than I expected.

I straighten up, finally able to stand on my own, and immediately feel warm arms encircle me. I wrap my arms around Elena and breathe in her scent. There is so much that I need to say to her, so much that we still have to figure out. But, for now, I just enjoy this feeling of her in leaning into me. She releases me and gives me a small smile before also giving Stefan a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay."

I give them both a small smile of my own but I don't have a lot of time to stay here and celebrate. I made it out, but Anna didn't. I can still see her dead eyes staring blankly at me. I have to tell Jeremy.

* * *

Jeremy looks a little surprised when he turns around to see me standing in his room. Hard to believe that a few hours ago we were fighting over his erased memory. Ironic that I'm here, now, to offer him the choice to do the same with Anna's death as we forced on him with Vicki's.

"Anna's dead." I say when he asks why I'm here.

"I figured that once they took her away."

"I know you cared about her."

"Yeah, I did."

"I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her… but I couldn't."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asks.

I don't really know the answer to his question so I ignore it and offer him the chance to forget all his pain. I used to wish I could do the same. Maybe that's why I'm telling him this, because I know how it felt 145 years ago when I thought Katherine was killed in the fire, when I thought I loved her, before I knew what real love was. And, now, he's going through that, too, _again_… after he lost his parents… after I killed Vicki by choosing to turn her.

"I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again, but it's your choice."

"Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why, I still feel empty. Alone. And making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong." I look in his eyes and I know he's telling the truth.

"What I did to Vicki was wrong. Sorry for my part." He nods at me and I take that as something. I don't think I'll ever be forgiven for that. I don't really deserve to be… but it's something, at least.

"Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off if they shut out their humanity."

"That's very true."

"Is it easier that way?"

"Is what easier?"

He scoffs. "Life."

"Life sucks either way, Jeremy. At least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to."

"Is that what you do?"

"I did it for… I did it for a very long time. And life was a lot easier."

* * *

I walk down the stairs, still thinking about what Jeremy said. What I told him was true, life was a lot easier when I didn't have to feel anything. I didn't have to worry about guilt or pain or loss. What I didn't tell him was something I maybe didn't want to admit to myself… which is, though life was easier, I'm not sure it was worth it. There was fun, don't get me wrong. But, everything I chose to shut out came rushing back the second my humanity was back on. I have to live with what I did every day and I have to live with the fact that I don't even deserve to love who I do because she _is _good… and I'm not.

When I open the door to outside, she's there, holding on to her gown and her hair still curled from the parade.

"What are you doing here?" She almost sounds upset and I wonder if she's aggravated that I left without saying much after Stefan saved my life.

"A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing."

"Which was?"

"It's not important. I'll take this from you." I take her bag and gown and lay them on the porch.

She mutters a thank you.

"You know, I came into this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is."

I scoff. "No. That's reserved for my brother and you and Bonnie… even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving… and I wanted to thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

I look into her eyes, usually so warm. Tonight, they seem guarded. It's been a long day for her… it's been a long week for her. I lean in slowly and kiss her cheek. She doesn't react as she did last night, instead, she stays perfectly still.

I know I should wait until the right time, I should wait until she's figured out where she and Stefan stand, I should wait until she's ready. But, if I learned anything tonight, it's that you can't wait… because the time may never be right, she may never feel ready… so, with my face still hovering in front of hers, I lean in slowly and kiss her. When she kisses me back, it feels different than the last time because, though her eyes are guarded, her kiss is not, and I hope it means what I think it means.


	7. The Return: Part 1

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it._

_Sorry, this is split up into two segments. I've been trying to do one episode per chapter but this one would have been way long if I'd done that. Not much storyline here but I hope you like it all the same. Reviews are welcomed! A big thanks to anyone that reviewed, followed me or the story, or added either to your favorites. 3 Much love to you guys!_

**Elena's POV**

When I get home from the parade, I'm exhausted and wired all at the same time. I can't believe everything that's happened within the span of a day. This morning I was so worried about the fact that John is apparently my father and that Jeremy is mad at me… now, those things pale in comparison to the fact that Caroline, Matt, and Tyler were in a car accident and Caroline is in the hospital, that Bonnie betrayed me, _lied _to me, and almost got Damon killed. Damon almost _died_. Anna and Mayor Lockwood _did _die.

I can't focus on any of that, now, though. I have to shut it out so I can make sure Jeremy is okay and go check on Caroline at the hospital. I take a deep breath and call upstairs to see if Jer is still awake, almost wondering to myself how this day could get any worse. Almost… I'd hate to tempt fate.

A noise tears me from my thoughts and I make my way to the kitchen to see what happened. It takes me a second to process what I'm seeing: John on the floor clutching onto his hand, blood, thick and dark, seeping slowly across the floor, a bloody knife abandoned at John's side. I grab a towel and try to put pressure on his hand, realizing with a sickening feeling that his fingers are missing and that there is a second wound in his stomach. I grab the phone which is, thankfully, nearby and call 911. Before I can get our address out, John stares past me with horror, managing to get out "behind you". I turn around, terrified, my heart pounding in my chest, but whoever, or whatever, was there is gone now.

I grab the knife at John's side, realizing too late that I just put my fingerprints all over the knife that cut off someone's fingers. I try my best to sneak through the kitchen and into the foyer. I hear a noise behind me and turn around. Seconds later, the front door slams.

It was a vampire, it had to be. The speed was certainly… inhuman. There was a vampire in our house. How did they get in?

Oh, no. Jeremy. He didn't answer when I called earlier. What if whoever attacked John also got to him? I race upstairs and find him unconscious on the bed. There is no blood but I know this doesn't necessarily mean anything. I grab his shoulders, shaking him with as much force as possible and calling his name, panicking more and more with every passing second.

Finally, after what seems like forever, he gasps, opening his eyes.

* * *

Stefan arrived right as they were wheeling John out and I asked him to stay with my brother, who decided it was a good idea to drink Anna's blood and try to overdose in order to become a vampire. No real damage was done, thankfully, and he's still human, but I can't believe he was really ready to do something so drastic. He was so mad at me for asking Damon to use compulsion on him because I was afraid of what Vicki's death would do to him… and then he goes and does something like this.

I shake my head. My brain feels like it might explode from everything that's happened today. It's exhausting and I fight to stay awake as I head to the hospital to check on both John and Caroline. Sherriff Forbes had called me at home to tell me that her injuries were worse than they'd thought and she had been rushed back into surgery. Everyone else is already there. The only person I couldn't seem to get in touch with was Damon, which I hate because I didn't get to see him much after the fire before he took off to do God knows what. I would like to take a few minutes to just look at him and appreciate that he's still here.

When I get inside, Bonnie is the only one waiting out in the hallway. I'm still upset with her for what she did but, with everything going on with Caroline, I have to push that to the side. Right now, we have to stick together.

"Bonnie, how is Caroline?"

Her eyes well up with tears and my anger fades.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it."

I can feel my own eyes burning with fresh tears. "What? Is there something you can do? Like a spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how. Do you?" I look to my right and relief washes over me. Damon is here.

"No, I don't."

"No, you don't. Because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

"Oh, well, I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn."

Damon ignores her and looks at me. "I can give Caroline some blood."

"No, no way."

"No, just enough to heal her. She'll be safe in the hospital, it will be out of her system in a day. She'll be better, Elena."

I shake my head. "It's too risky. I can't agree to that."

"Do it."

I look at Bonnie in shock. What? What is she thinking? She hates what they are but she's willing to risk this? That doesn't make any sense.

"This is _Caroline_." She continues, "We can't let her die." She looks back at Damon. "Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, we call a truce?"

"No. But you'll do it anyway… for Elena."

I can't help but scowl at that… the way she used me as a bargaining chip hours after almost killing Damon. I start to say something to her but remind myself that today is not the day for it. Tomorrow, maybe.

As soon as she walks away, Damon turns to me and I can't stop myself from wrapping my arms around him like I did earlier this evening. I know this isn't right, to lead him on this way when I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, but I need him right now. I need to feel him here with me, still alive. I need to feel safe and grounded.

He stills for a second before wrapping his arms around me in return. This is my calm in the storm. I feel like it's so strange for me to think this way about a man that has threatened me repeatedly and has been the source of so much chaos in my life… but I've watched him evolve into a different person while he's been here. I think he'll always be impulsive and dangerous and, at times, unforgiving… but he is also brave, sometimes to a fault, he loves deeply and is fiercely loyal to those he considers worthy of his loyalty. He may not see it, and there are many people that may not see it, including my friends… but I see the good in him.

I bury my face into his chest. I can still smell the smoke on them and my heart squeezes at the realization of how close I came to truly losing him tonight. I blink back tears for the second time, reminding myself that this very long day is still not over. I pull back and look into his blue eyes, giving him a small smile.

"Listen," he says, "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do, but we should talk about what happened today… and tonight."

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John."

"What? When? After I left?"

"You were there?"

"Come on, Elena. You know I was."

"When were you at the house?"

"Really? Earlier. On the porch, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, Elena, we kissed."

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"What?"

I can see the immediate shock register on her face.

"Damon, what are you talking about? As soon as I got home, I found John on the floor with his fingers cut off. I didn't see you there at all."

Before I can respond, Jenna comes up, shooting a nasty look in my direction. I give her one right back.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?"

"Where have you been?"

"At the fire department. I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier."

"No, you didn't."

As they argue about whether or not Jenna told her where she was going, all the pieces fall into place.

"Ohh. Mmm, you've got to be _kidding _me!" I shoot a look at Elena and turn around.

Katherine is apparently back in town and, just like years ago, her main source of entertainment is screwing with me. God, I should have known. I knew something was off about her kiss...

I can hear Elena's footsteps behind me, trying to keep up.

"Damon, what's going on?"

I ignore her question for the time being. We'll have plenty of time to talk about that later. But if Katherine can get inside her house, we need to get back there as soon as possible.

* * *

"Did she say what she wanted?" I say to Stefan, who apparently had his own run in with Katherine.

"No."

"Woman knows how to make an entrance."

"She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena, too, when I showed up earlier tonight."

I look at Elena, expecting her to put the pieces together of what I said earlier and what we just concluded about Katherine pretending to be her. She doesn't react, though, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks her.

She looks up at him, dazed for a second.

"No, I'm not okay. I thought with the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"I know. We all did."

"Katherine was in this house, which means she's been invited in. What are we going to do?"

"Move." I'm only half joking.

"Very helpful. Thank you." She snaps. Someone is a little testy tonight.

"If Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you will be dead. But you're not. Clearly, she has other plans."

"Right, we need to figure out what those plans are and not provoke her in the process."

I sigh. Oh, Stefan. Always wanting to play it safe. Where is the fun in that?

"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"

I was waiting for this moment. It would have had so much more impact if Elena hadn't already spilled the beans about our other kiss… well, our _only _kiss, I guess, since this one wasn't really her.

"We… kissed."

This gets Elena's attention. I see her head snap up to look at me, her eyes filled with an unfathomable emotion.

"What?" She demands.

Is that jealousy, I detect?

"Well, in my defense, I thought it was you."

Stefan's eyes dart between us and he rushes at me. I'm on the other side of the room before he's even made it to where I was. He's too predictable, which I gladly tell him. I know this isn't over yet, though. He's pissed, understandably. I know I was every time Katherine chose him over me. Now, he's just getting a taste of his own medicine.

Elena, always the peacekeeper, stands between us with her arms out. "Guys, we don't have time for this. John must know something."

"Later." Stefan threatens and I nod. Definitely.

"There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena says, ignoring us.

"She's _Katherine_." I say, leaning against the wall. "She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to before she wants you to know."

"No, actually, Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel." He looks at Elena. "Your mother was in touch with Katherine, so, maybe we can go to the hospital. Talk."

I roll my eyes. Of course he'd side with Elena, prove to her that he's always got her back and that her ideas are worth something. Typical. The difference between us is, I don't care if she feels involved or not so long as we keep her safe. Shouldn't _that_ be the most important thing?

"I've got an idea." I say, turning to leave.

"What's that?" Elena looks back at me and I can tell she's still aggravated that I kissed Katherine.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See ya."

I walk towards the front door and I hear Elena mutter to Stefan that she'll be right back. I turn and wait for her to catch up. This is going to be interesting, especially with Stefan listening in. She must be thinking the same thing because she turns toward the kitchen absentmindedly and drops her head before she speaks.

"Damon." She looks up at me and I know there is more she wants to say but she's afraid.

"We'll talk later." I give her a small smile. "I have to go see Caroline." I hesitate for a second before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Good night, Elena."

* * *

I stopped at the hospital to give Caroline some blood to heal her. Matt Donovan was still there, drifting in and out of sleep in the hallway. He stirred when he saw me and, at first, I think he wanted to stop me from going into her room. I gave him a look let him know that wasn't going to happen and that was that. I slipped into the room, looking down at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. If I hadn't known she was injured, I wouldn't have even guessed it. I gave her some blood, enough to heal her of whatever life-threatening injuries she had, but not enough to make the doctors overly suspicious. She should be doing much better by morning.

Now, she's healing, still sleeping soundly, and I'm out driving around town, not really ready to go back to the boarding house where Stefan will be either moping around or pissed and ready to fight. Instead, I find myself on Elena's street. I don't know why I'm here. Maybe I just need to see her.

I go in through her window, expecting her to be sleeping already, but she's not in her room. I walk around the house quietly. Jeremy and Jenna are both sleeping, I can tell from the sound of their breathing, but I don't hear Elena. Was Jenna's car not here?

A thought hits me with force.

Katherine was here. Katherine can get inside this house. I swear, if she hurt one hair on Elena's head, she'll wish she had died in that fire 145 years ago.

I call Elena, but I hear her cell phone ring in the other room, still sitting on the charger. When I call Stefan, he says he hasn't seen her since he left here over an hour ago.

"Smart move, brother. Leave her alone in a house that Katherine Pierce has access to. I know you and Elena broke up but I thought you, of all people, would want to keep her alive. Otherwise, you won't be able to witness her running back to you."

I hang up before he can reply. I know this isn't entirely his fault, Katherine is a psycho… but that was a dumb move on his part. I walk down the stairs and out the door just as Jenna's Mini-Cooper pulls into the driveway.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Against my better judgment, I had snuck out when Jenna went to sleep and drove over to the boarding house in search of Damon, scolding myself the whole way there. Part of me wanted to blame my actions on the fact that I'd almost lost him in that fire, but how many times can I really use that as an excuse for my choices? Whatever the reason, I needed to see him… and finding out that he'd kissed Katherine just added fuel to the fire. Unfortunately, his car was gone when I got there. I thought about going in, but there was still some tension between Stefan and me. I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it. I hurt him and, now, I'm going to have to deal with the consequences.

Instead, I tried the hospital. Matt was dozing in Caroline's room and Caroline was out cold, but Damon was nowhere to be found. Resigning myself to the fact that I must have just missed him, I decided to go home and just talk to him tomorrow. But fate intervened and as soon as I shut off the ignition, he was at my door.

Looking at him, now, his expression tells me that he is not happy with me.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing?" He grabs my arms and starts pulling me towards the house. "Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?"

My stubbornness takes over and I try with all my strength to pull away. It's not happening, his hand is like a steel band around my arm.

"Damon. Stop." I say, still trying and failing to get away. "It's not like it makes a difference. The sadistic vampire that's after me can get inside my house."

"Yeah, well, Stefan wasn't supposed to leave you alone."

Once we're inside he releases me. I rub my arm and scowl at him. He's so pushy.

His expression softens slightly. "I'm serious, Elena, you can't do that. I can't protect you when you do stupid stuff like that. Even with Katherine able to get in here, this is still the safest place for you to be when you're not at our house."

I start to snap back but it hits me that he's finally here with me and I can't stop myself from touching his face. Without thinking, I push my lips to his, for once, able to catch him off guard. He grabs me, holding me to him as I run my hands greedily through his hair, down his neck, across his shoulders, feeling his muscles move beneath my hands as he does the same to me. This should feel wrong, but it doesn't. I should be ashamed, but I'm not. I can't think of anything but the way his lips mold to mine.

I feel a rush of air and, suddenly, we're upstairs in my room. There is an absence of warmth as he shuts the door and, in a flash, he's back in front of me. Instead of kissing me, though, he holds my head in his hands and stares into my eyes, seeming to be searching for something. I'm not sure whether he finds what he's looking for but I can't take the distance between us anymore and I kiss him again, slower this time. He lays me back on my bed, his body trapping mine, and I'm instantly terrified. As much as I feel for Damon, I'm not ready to take it to that level. But he doesn't press it. He just kisses me over and over again and I lose sense of time.

* * *

The next thing I'm consciously aware of is a voice outside my door followed by a small knock. Damon disappears and my door cracks open. It's Jeremy.

"Hey, I thought I heard a noise." He says, his eyes scanning my room. "What are you still doing up?"

"Oh, um. I just woke up." I lie. "I went and got something to drink and I'm going to go back to bed now."

He looks confused.

"You went to bed in your jeans?"

I look down, obviously caught off guard.

"I fell asleep before I changed but I'm going to change, now, so… good night."

"Good night." He shuts my door but he doesn't look convinced. Well, that was a bullet dodged.

I look around my room. Where did Damon go?

"Boo." I hear to my left. I jump and smack his arm before shushing him. He rolls his eyes.

"I need to change." I whisper, picking a camisole and shorts from my dresser.

"By all means." He says, lounging on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"Ha ha. Not happening."

I go into mine and Jeremy's conjoined bathroom, trying to make a little extra noise to let him know I really am changing so he won't bother me again. I brush my teeth, something I wish I'd done _before _my intense make-out session with Damon, and run my brush through my hair. When I come out, he is looking out the window.

"Everything okay?" I ask, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah," he answers, not turning around. "Everything is quiet."

He turns and looks at me and, then, the alarm clock on my nightstand. It reads after 2 AM.

"I'll let you get some sleep." He says, closing my curtains back and turning towards the door.

"No." He stops, waiting for me to continue. "I mean, I do need to get some sleep but… can you just stay with me?"

It seems to take him a second to register what I said. He nods. "Of course."

I feel kind of bad, realizing after I asked him to stay that he's still wearing the clothes he had on earlier. He doesn't seem to mind, though, as he gets situated on my bed, still fully clothed. I offer to let him go home to change, if he'd rather do that. He doesn't respond, just gives me a look. I sigh and jump up to lock my bedroom and bathroom door and shut off my light before climbing back into bed. I curl around him, my head on his chest, and close my eyes. It feels strange to be here with him… but nice. Comfortable. Safe. Within minutes, my thoughts blend into sleep filled with swirls of color, light, and happiness.


	8. The Return: Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it!_

_Thank you to anyone that added this story to your favorites, followed it, or reviewed it! A special shout out to __**Suzanne13**__, who consistently reviews and pushes me to continue this story. Thank you so much!_

**Damon's POV**

I'm not sure how long I lie awake, staring at Elena, who is sleeping with the most content look on her face. Part of me can't believe this is real, that tonight really happened. I was so furious at her, anger hitting the pit of my stomach the moment I realized she had put me through hell for nothing followed by relief that she was completely okay. The relief was short-lived. She had me terrified that Katherine had gotten to her when, in reality, she had actually made the _choice_ to leave, knowing how dangerous it could be. She was willing to risk everything to go out and do whatever it was she was doing. And I was livid because, after years of not caring about anything or anyone, she's given me something to fight for… the thought of losing that, of losing her… it makes me crazy.

So, I was angry. I was berating her for her stupid, _stupid _decision to leave when, out of nowhere, she kissed me. That, I was not expecting. The intensity of it drove me wild. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire the moment her lips touched mine, a feeling that lingers even now. She kissed me like she would never see me again, like she'd loved me forever. I returned it in the same way because, tonight, I _was_ afraid I'd never see her again… and I had loved her since the moment I met her. And what's better is, she initiated this kiss. She _wanted _to kiss me. No manipulation, no coercion, no seduction. She wanted me. It takes all of my willpower, now, to leave her asleep and not kiss her again and again.

I sigh and close my eyes to keep myself from acting on my desires. Instead, I listen to her even breathing and replay the night in my head, not realizing I've fallen asleep until I wake to the sun rising.

I hear Jenna's alarm clock go off and silently curse her for ruining this rare time alone with Elena, even if her interference is unknown to her. But, I can't really explain to her why my car is parked out front at 6:30 in the morning, so, I'll have to move it before she can get downstairs to drink her morning coffee.

I slide out from under Elena, who, even in sleep, has kept a tight hold on me all night. I look down at her and brush the hair back from her face as I had once before, months ago, before she really knew me. She stirs slightly at my touch and I hesitate. Before I can't stop myself with logic and reason, I press my lips against hers.

"Is this a dream?" She murmurs, only half opening her eyes.

"Do you want it to be?"

I kiss across her cheek and down her neck, savoring the heady scent of her skin, before her hands tangle in my hair and pull me back to her lips.

"No." She whispers between kisses, her eyes closed again.

I fight with myself and finally pull back, smoothing her hair down and leaving a trail of kisses across her cheeks. She sighs, a sound I've come to recognize as a reflection of her contentedness, and rolls onto her side, facing me. Her fingers lace between mine and she holds my hand to her face, as if it represents a source of comfort. She slowly descends back to dreamland with my name on her lips sounding like a confession.

It doesn't take long for Elena's breathing to slow back down, indicating she's in a deep sleep. I hear Jenna's shower start, which gives me few minutes to enjoy the feeling of her hands wrapped around mine, almost like she's trying to trap me with her. Unfortunately, it doesn't last long. Too soon, the water turns off and I take the opportunity to slide my hand from her grasp and slip out the window to my car.

* * *

I pull a little further down the road, out of the direct line of sight of the Gilbert house, yet still close enough to get to Elena quickly, if needed. I check my phone and call Stefan, ignoring the calls and texts he's been sending all night.

"Where were you last night?" He says immediately.

"Oh, you know, volunteering at the hospital as a candy striper. You know how much I love to give back." I sigh. "So, are you and Elena going to see Daddy Dearest about Katherine today? I would, but I'd kill him, so…"

He seems to hesitate for a minute before answering. "Yeah, she said she wants to go before going to the Lockwood's mansion. They're having a wake for the Mayor."

"Speaking of, why do you think the device took him down, anyway?"

"I don't know, Damon. I'll leave you to speculate. I have other things going on that take precedent over what happened to our Mayor."

"You mean like your break up?" That was a low blow. I don't really want him to hate me. I just want to dim his holier-than-thou attitude.

He sits without answering for so long that I check my phone to make sure we weren't disconnected.

"Hello?"

"You were with her last night, weren't you?"

I think about telling the truth but that probably crosses into "I hate you" territory, so, naturally, I avoid the question by faking static and saying he's breaking up before disconnecting. We'll deal with that later. Out of sight, out of mind.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I wake up to banging on my door and the realization that Damon is no longer here. He _was_ really here, right? I look around my room for some proof, a sign that he was really here and I'm not slowly losing my mind, but there is nothing other than my certainty that I couldn't have imagined something so vivid. Something tugs at the edge of my memory, like a dream that I can't remember but that left behind the remnants of a feeling I can't name. All I know is that I miss him.

"Elena!" Jeremy calls through the door, startling me. "You up? Stefan called like 5 times. He said he's been messaging you. Something about going to see John at the hospital today."

I run my hands through my hair and sigh, wondering if I could just pretend not to hear him and go back to bed. I was having the most amazing dreams.

"Elena!" The door handle jiggles.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I say, stretching on my way to the door.

I open it and look into the deep brown eyes that mirror mine. It's actually kind of interesting how, technically, we're only cousins, but we share the same eye color and shape, the same hair color, and we are definitely alike in our stubbornness and some aspects of our personality. Though that could be more nurture than nature, I guess.

"I'm up. I'll call Stefan."

"Okay." He seems to struggle for a second. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

He stares at me. It's a little unnerving, actually.

"I don't know. You seemed a little weird last night."

Yep, last night was definitely real.

He shakes his head. "Anyway, don't forget we have the wake at the Lockwood's today."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys here after I go to the hospital and we can all go together."

I close the door and lean against it with a sigh. Could he be suspicious about Damon and me? The thought makes me a little nervous. I care for Damon, maybe even more than that, but most of my friends and family don't share the sentiment. I wish they could look past the wall he's built to make everyone hate him and see what I do, but he's made choices that have hurt them all. This will have to come out eventually. I know Damon and he won't stay with me if I'm not proud to be with him… and he shouldn't have to. I don't want to live that way either. Still, that will be an interesting conversation to have…

* * *

Our talk with John wasn't exactly enlightening. He didn't have anything productive to say, only made it clear he'll be continuing on his hate-filled journey to end all vampires. His expression made it clear he feels only disappointment towards me. The feeling is mutual. Stefan ended up threatening him after I left the room, trying to get him out of town, which I am completely okay with. As much as I wanted to know who my real parents were after finding out I was adopted, it surprisingly means very little to me. It hasn't changed how I feel about the man I've hated since I was old enough to know what the word meant… and it certainly doesn't change the love to feel towards my real parents. Everything I am is because of them… not because of the genes I was given. I'm thankful for that.

Even though John was in a foul mood, Caroline seemed to be doing much better. She was asleep when we got there, but Matt said she's improved remarkably. I believe the word he used was 'miraculous'. I wasn't really on board with Damon giving her his blood, but they were right. Seeing her sleeping peacefully, healthy, it was all worth it. I'll have to thank Damon later.

"Elena."

I jump at Stefan's voice, not realizing I'd spaced out. Were we in the middle of a conversation? I remember walking towards the car but not much else. I feel so rude for not paying attention.

"I'm sorry. What?" I give him an apologetic smile, clicking my seatbelt in place.

"I asked if you wanted me to take you to the Lockwood's."

"Oh, um, no. I'm supposed to meet Jeremy and Jenna at home so we can all go together."

He just nods and pulls out to head towards my house. This is so awkward… I feel like I should say something.

"Are you going, too? You could… come with us. If you want, I mean."

"Thanks, but I'm going to head that way after I drop you off. Damon is up to something, trying to figure out why the Gilbert device affected Tyler and the Mayor."

I try to ignore the quickened beat of my heart at the sound of Damon's name and focus on what Stefan is trying to tell me. Something about the device affected Tyler and Mayor Lockwood. They aren't vampires unless they were turned just before the Mayor died because I've known them both my entire life. And, if they had just turned, they would be forced to stay out of the sunlight since Damon and Stefan are the only two vampires I know that can walk in the sun, thanks to daylight rings they acquired over a century ago. So, what are they? I don't know why it never occurred to me that there could be other supernatural creatures out there.

I look over at Stefan. His jaw is clenched, which leads me to believe that he could _not_ ignore the sound of my racing heart at the mention of his brother. I can't stand this… this awkwardness. Just a couple of weeks ago, everything was fine. Stefan and I were happy, I cared for Damon, life was hard but it was getting better. Now, everything has changed; Stefan and I are broken up, Damon is… I'm not sure what he is, really… my biological mother and father, along with help from my best friend, conspired to kill Stefan and Damon, leading to my other best friend being seriously injured in a car accident and the death of the mayor, plus Anna. And, now, a vampire that looks just like me is able to get in my house and pretend to be me whenever she feels like it.

Wow. I just realized how badly my life sucks.

"Elena." I jump again. I should really work on this spacing out thing. Stefan looks in my eyes and tucks my hair behind my ear.

I smile but it feels off, the intimacy of his touch feeling like a betrayal. I am such a hypocrite. He senses my hesitation and drops his hand. I stare out the window, realizing we're sitting in front of the house. How long have we been here?

"Thanks for the ride." I say, reaching for the door handle.

"He was here with you, last night, wasn't he?"

I stop, my hand hovering above the door handle. What am I supposed to say? What could I possibly tell him that won't break his heart any more? I won't lie, but I don't want to hurt him, either. Damon and I still haven't talked about what is really going on between us, what it means. I look back at Stefan and sigh.

"He wanted to make sure I was safe." With his lips on mine for most of the night…

He nods and averts his eyes. "I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry." I can almost hear what he left out: that he shouldn't have allowed Damon to be there for me in a way he wasn't.

I want to say something to comfort him. But, anything new that I could say would seem false, insincere, and everything else has already been said. So, I smile to let him know it's okay, tell him bye, and get out of the car rather than sit in silence and let the air fill up with all the things we won't say to each other.

* * *

After Stefan leaves, I grab the sympathy casserole Jenna made and head for the car with her and Jeremy on my heels. We're running behind; my trip to the hospital took more time than I anticipated. My stomach does a little somersault at the realization that I'll see Damon in a few minutes. My phone rings; it's Bonnie. I tell her I'm sorry that we're running late but I'll be there soon.

As soon as we arrive, I see Damon standing on the front porch, drinking. What a surprise. The sun reflects off his eyes, making them brighter than I could imagine possible and setting them in contrast with his dark hair and clothing. I don't think I've ever known what being weak-kneed felt like until now. He catches my eye and smiles slightly. I mutter something to Jenna about catching up with her later, not really paying attention to her response.

"Damon." I sound a little breathless, even to myself.

"Elena." His eyes follow me up and down and I squirm a little. "Sleep well?"

I stifle a grin. "I did, thank you."

"How did your trip with Stefan go? Papa John have anything to say?" He chuckles a little at his own joke.

"We didn't learn anything new. John refuses to trust us and Stefan ended up threatening him to leave town."

His eyebrows raise. "Wow. I didn't think he'd have that in him."

I step forward and slide my fingers down the palm of his hand. It's dizzying, being this close to him and knowing I can't do anything about it, like there is a constant charge in the air. Our bodies are just inches apart and it takes everything I have not to close the distance. I know he feels it, too. His muscles are tense, his breathing shallow, his jaw clenched. He looks at me and I can't help but smile a little, knowing this affects him, too.

"Elena!" Bonnie shouts, breaking us from our trance.

I pull away from Damon, dropping my head before looking at her. Confusion flashes briefly on her face at the sight of us standing so closely, but whatever is going on overrides that. When she speaks again, I know why.

"Katherine. She was here. She left with Stefan"

* * *

By the time we reach Stefan, Katherine is gone, but not before she did some damage by stabbing him with an iron rod. I grab some tissues from my purse and dab at the wound to clear away the blood. The effort is wasted, though. It's practically healed before I can clean it thoroughly.

"I tried to track her but she's gone." Damon says behind me. I make a conscious effort to not look at him. I don't want this to be any harder on Stefan than it already is. "We got a _crazy _ex on the loose. What did she want?"

"She said she 'came back for me'."

"Which you clearly don't believe." I say and he looks at me.

"No, I don't. There's something else going on here. She just wants to cause trouble while she's in town and she thinks this is the best way to do it." He drops his eyes to his lap. "She didn't know you and I broke up. I assume her master plan didn't account for that."

No one says anything for a minute. Unsurprisingly, Damon is the first to speak.

"Yeah, that's not awkward. _So—_"

"Elena, can I speak to my brother alone for a minute?" His voice is calm, but I can hear the anger behind it.

I glance at Damon and he nods. They wouldn't fight right here in the middle of a wake, would they? I mean… Damon would, probably, but I've never known Stefan to be that reckless.

"It's fine, Elena." Damon says.

I stare into his eyes, trying to convey that I don't want him to fight, but either he's being deliberately obtuse or he doesn't understand. I'm guessing the former.

I nod. "I'll go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Find me when you two are done."

* * *

**Damon's POV **

"Elena told me you were with her last night."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Absolutely, I was. Someone had to look out for her after you bailed."

He nods and smiles. "See, Damon, you and I both know that there is more to this than just feelings for Elena. You're doing this to get back at me for Katherine, for turning you, for whatever else justifies this in your mind."

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I love Elena." His smile vanishes and I step forward, putting myself in his face. "And it has _nothing _to do with you or Katherine. That's the beauty of it; it's just her."

"Right, you love her. If you really loved her, you'd stay away from her… because she's a whole hell of a lot better off without you."

He stalks away and I let him. Starting anything now risks outing us to the Council and I'd hate for all my energy in infiltrating it to be wasted. We can do this later.

* * *

I find Elena inside and nod towards the stairs before walking up them. I can hear her behind me and, making sure no one is looking, I grab her hand and pull her into one of the empty rooms. As soon as the door is shut, I pin her against the door and kiss her, struggling with the feeling Stefan's words left me with… the feeling that he's right.

I push away, releasing her body from under mine, but she pulls me back, crushing her lips to mine like she's craving my kiss the same way I have been craving hers. In the back of my mind, I know that I have to show some restraint, but it's maddening the way her hands press into my back, pushing me as close to her as possible, though it's never close enough, how her heart races a wild rhythm, how she says my name between kisses like it's her saving grace.

This time, when I pull away, we're both breathless, my forehead resting on hers. When I open my eyes, she's staring at me with a peculiar expression and lifts her hand to traces my lips.

"Damon. I—"

Before she can finish, I hear the sound of fast-approaching footsteps. I cover her mouth and whisper a shush in her ear. The footsteps pass the room we're in and I take opportunity to open the door quietly, motioning for Elena to go back downstairs. She hesitates but eventually goes and I start back down the hallway. I look around and all the rooms seem to be empty except the last one, what looks to be the Mayor's bedroom, where Tyler Lockwood's uncle is snooping around. Now, what could he be looking for in here? Something is going on with this family and I have every intention of finding out what.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

After my argument with Damon, I came home. I'm not much of a masochist and I can't bear to see them together… to listen to her heart beat faster at the mention of his name. It's too much. And she tries to hide it, which just makes it worse. I know she's doing it because she doesn't want to hurt me, meaning she still cares, she still loves me. She just loves my brother, too. I can't help but laugh at the irony of that. We love a girl that looks just like Katherine and loves us both, just as Katherine did.

I pour myself a drink and sit down on the couch, staring at the twisting flames in the fireplace.

"What's so funny?" I hear to my left.

"Cruel irony." I look over at Katherine, who is perched on the sofa as if she owns the place. She's always had that way about her, claiming everything to herself and leaving nothing for the rest share. How could I have been so blind to not see that in 1864?

"Oh, you mean little innocent Elena and her Salvatore switch? Looks like we're not so different, after all." She smirks and her eyes light up. "I saw them kissing, you know. Upstairs at the Mayor's place. Sweet Elena couldn't get enough of Damon."

Within a second, I've grabbed her and thrown her across the room.

"Shut up!" I growl.

She stands, unfazed.

"He _is_ hot, now. So much better than he was in 1864." She struts towards me and places her hands on my chest. "But, like I told you earlier, Stefan, it's you I want."

I knock her hands away but she rushes me and pins me against the wall. I tense, but, at over 500 year old, she's much stronger than me. I'm no match. She pushes her cheek against mine and breathes deeply.

"I've missed you, Stefan. You and I are meant to be, you know. You're goodness in contrast with my dark side, just like Elena and Damon, opposites drawn to each other." She licks my cheek and I cringe. "You know you still love me."

She leans in to kiss me but I turn my head. Anger registers on her face before she throws me into the coffee table. She paces around the room slowly.

"Even though she broke your heart and went after your brother, you still love her." Pure menace threads through her words. "I guess some things never change."

I stand, a revelation hitting me at once. "Difference is, I do love Elena, more than I ever felt for you, so I can't give up on her. Even though I'm hurt and mad, it doesn't change that I love her and I'm going to fight for her."

She stops in front of me. "She doesn't want you, Stefan. Take it from me, cut your losses and move on." She smiles. "Or, better yet, if she's not here for you to pine after, maybe you'll move on."

I see her flash towards me and then everything goes black.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"What do you think he was doing?" Elena says, dragging me from my thoughts about the Lockwood family.

I glance over at her and sigh, putting on my blinker to head towards the boarding house.

"I don't know, but he was definitely acting shady… like he was looking for something. I just don't know _what_. Family heirloom, maybe? Something like the Gilbert invention, passed down through the generations, probably. It could be as simple as money or documents, something normal."

"Normal? It's normal to steal money?"

I give her a look. "Human, I mean. I could be something not related to anything supernatural. I doubt it though. It'd be too big of a coincidence that his brother died the way he did and then he came to town searching for something trivial like that. It's got to be something more."

"Are there other supernatural species out there?"

"Not that I know of, other than witches, obviously. _I've _never come across any, anyway."

"Where are we going?" she says, just realizing that we're not going to her house.

"Well, I have to shower and get some stuff if I'm going to do neighborhood watch tonight, but there's no chance in hell I'm leaving you at home alone. Especially after that little stunt you pulled last night. I meant to ask you, by the way, what was so important that you'd risk your life to do it?"

"I wasn't risking my life, Damon. My house is no safer than being out in town."

"Correction. Your house is no safer from Katherine. You house _is_ safer from any other vampires that might come to town."

She sighs and shoots me a look. "Have you seen any other vampires in town since a bunch were burned to death?"

"Nope. Doesn't mean there aren't any." I look over at her, waiting until she looks back to ask again. "So, what was it?"

She opens her mouth but my phone rings. I groan internally. That's fantastic, second time today that's happened.

_Mr. Broody, _it reads and I laugh. Elena glances at the phone.

"Did that say Mr. Brood—"

"Ah, ah. Phone call. I should take this. Hello, the handsome Salvatore speaking."

"Damon, where are you?"

His voice sounds panicked. Immediately, all trace of humor vanishes from my mood. Stefan may be a dick sometimes, but he doesn't get worked up over nothing.

"Headed towards you. What's going on?"

"Katherine. She came here and I made her mad. She said something about getting rid of Elena. Where is she?"

I glance at her confused face. "She's with me." _Katherine, _I mouth to her.

Realization sinks in. "Oh, no." she says, "Jenna and Jeremy."

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Damon has barely stopped the car before my door is open and I'm running inside.

"Elena!" He says earnestly, flashing in front of me. "You need to stay right with me, okay? If Katherine is in there..." He seems to struggle for a minute before exhaling sharply. "You shouldn't be here, but I can't leave you in the car."

"Damon, we don't have time for this. We have to get in there."

He takes my hand. "_Stay with me_."

I nod and we walk inside. Damon points upstairs, following sounds I can't hear. Everything seems quiet and it scares me. Just as we reach the top of the steps, Jeremy comes out into the hall from our bathroom.

"Elena?" He looks confused. "How did you get downstairs so fast?"

Before I can respond, Katherine is behind him. Other than the contempt marring her features, she looks exactly like me. She _is_ me. How can this be possible?

Damon takes a step but she grabs Jeremy by the throat. "Now, Damon. You know better." Her eyes shift to me and she smiles casually. "So, Elena, decided to give the other Salvatore a try, did you? Broke poor Stefan heart." Her smile disappears. "And still he's loyal to you. Consider this a warning to stay away from him."

"No!"

Damon rushes her, but she throws him across the room effortlessly. Half a second later I hear a sickening crunch and Jeremy slumps to the floor. I try to run to him but she grabs me and pins me against the wall.

"You're lucky I don't rip your heart out." She snarls.

Damon grabs her from behind and throws her. Within seconds, she's gone.

I run to Jeremy's side, my heart pounding in my ears. I feel… I feel like I'm going to pass out, like I'm going to throw up. Tears threaten to overwhelm me. I can't breathe. I can't. I've lost so many people. Jeremy can't be gone.

"No, no, no. No. Jeremy, no."

A glint catches my eye and a look down. There's a ring on his finger… the Gilbert ring. I breathe out a shaky breath.

Oh, my God. He's going to be okay. My brother is going to live.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

When I open my eyes, they feel dry, sticky, like I've been sleeping for a long time. It's dark outside my door and the fluorescent bulb hanging above me just makes me think of those scary movies that take place in hospitals when it's dark and the hallways are all abandoned...

Okay, I have to stop. I'm freaking myself out.

I rub my aching eyes and shift around the covers to find the TV remote. I grab it and raise it to turn off the TV but a shadow in my peripheral makes me jump. I look towards the spot where I saw it and almost expect to see nothing. Instead, I see the face of one of my best friends.

Oh, thank God. I thought I was losing it.

"Elena?"

"Hi, Caroline." She smiles, but it looks menacing and, suddenly, I'm not so sure I'm not having a nightmare.

"What are you doing here?" Judging by the creepy hallway, it's pretty late.

"My name is Katherine." What? "I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me."

"What? What message?"

Her smile fades and a dead look fills her eyes. "Game on."

She takes a pillow and presses it into my face. I struggle to push her away but she's so strong. How can she be this strong? Panic floods in and my breathing increases but no oxygen follows. The edges of my vision start to go black. I claw at her hands, willing them to move, knowing it will be over soon it I can't... do this. My thoughts start to fragment and, slowly, I fade into darkness.


	9. Brave New World: Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or anything associated with it._

_I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to post something! I don't know how many of you read my other story, Lemniscate, but for those that don't: The Fall semester of college just started back so I'll be really busy over the next few months. I'm going to try to write and post on the weekends or whenever else I'm free but I will probably have to start cutting the episodes in half so I can give you guys something each week, at least. This is one that has been cut in half. I'll work on the other half and, hopefully, have it up soon. Enjoy! Feedback welcome!_

**Caroline's POV**

When I woke up from that horrible nightmare about Elena killing me, I felt… different. I had been feeling so much better earlier in the day, but, after waking up from my nap, my head hurt, my _teeth _hurt. The sounds of the room seemed sound too loud, distracting, and the soft glow of the night lights were still too bright for my eyes to stand.

I had gone outside to talk to the nurse and ask when I could get something to eat. On top of everything else I was feeling, I was starving. All of a sudden, a scent had hit me that was unlike anything I'd ever smelled. The aching in my stomach and head intensified and I had to follow it… so I did. I followed the incredible scent into a patient's room. There, hanging on the IV pole, was the source of that amazing smell.

Blood. That's what I was craving. I wanted to drink… blood.

Now, I can't stop looking at it, thinking about it. My mind is repulsed by this but something else is taking over. I need it. I grab the bag to hide it from the nurse when she comes to escort my back to my room where I climb in bed and look at the pouch in my hand. I stole blood from a _patient_. To _drink_ it. What the hell is wrong with me?

Still, I can't stop myself from pulling the cap off. The smell of it is overwhelming, now, my mouth literally watering at it. I make sure the nurse isn't watching and take a drink. I almost spit it back out… it didn't taste like I thought it would. How can it smell so intoxicating and taste that awful?

The dark red liquid starts to ooze across the floor and the scent hits me again, instantly making me regret my decision to throw it. I climb down and grab the bag, squeezing the liquid into my mouth as quickly as possible. The taste has completely changed… it's amazing. Like melted chocolate but better. A million times better. I can't get enough of it. I can feel it dripping down my fingers and I lick it off, trying desperately not to waste any.

Oh, my God. What is happening to me?

**Elena's POV**

The morning after Jeremy's death, I jump in the shower, trying to rinse away all the stress that seems to soak into my bones on a regular basis. The hot water relaxes my muscles and, though I try to let my mind relax, too, it continues to race. I keep seeing Jeremy's neck breaking, his body slumping to the floor. Even though he came back, I don't think I'll ever be able erase that image from my mind. A few tears slip beneath my eyelids, disappearing into the water.

I shake my head and try to think of something else. I try to think of all the things I am grateful for, like that I still have my brother, even though he could have died last night. I think of how I have my Aunt Jenna, my friends, even if I'm still sore at Bonnie for what she did. Caroline is going to be okay. Stefan is still here for me even though I broke his heart. And Damon. I have Damon.

But, though I have so much to be thankful for, I realize that I have become so wrapped up in this world of magic and vampires that I am completely forgetting to live like a human… which still I am. This life has affected me to the point that it's overwhelming me and all the things I used to live for.

So, I make a vow that, for today, I am going to not focus on any of that. I'm going to go about my day as a normal non-vampire-loving human girl. I am going to go to the carnival at school and help Bonnie make this a school event Caroline would be proud of. Then, I'm going to ride the rides, spend tons of money on games trying to win stuffed animals I don't need, and stuff myself full of so much sugar I might slip into a coma.

At least, that's what I told myself, before I opened my front door to Damon standing on the porch.

"Hey." I smile, unable to keep it buried while looking into his beautiful eyes. "Long time, no see."

He grins and leans in to whisper into my ear, sending chills down my body. "Yeah, well, I thought walking out of your room this morning might be a slight shock for Aunt Jenna, so I went out the window when her alarm went off." He looks into my eyes again, his hands warm on my cheeks. "I was still nearby, though. Don't worry."

"I'm not." I say, cover his hands with mine.

"Good morning, Jenna." He says without looking away. I jump back and he drops his hands, looking towards the dining room.

"Damon." She looks between the two of us, clearly suspicious. "It's 7 in the morning. What are you doing here so early?"

He clears his throat. "Nice to see you, too."

She crosses her arms, clearly unamused.

"I was just seeing if Elena wanted a ride to school today. I happened to be heading that way myself and Stefan is busy. Shaping his hair, you know."

"I'll just grab my stuff." I say, cutting her off, and head into the kitchen to get my backpack without looking at Jenna. I don't want to see the accusing look I know she has.

I grab it, a granola bar, and a water from the fridge, and turn to go back towards the foyer when I almost run face first into Jenna wearing the very look I was guessing she'd have.

"What is going on with you and Damon?"

I avoid eye contact. "What do you mean?"

She scoffs. "I mean, I catch you two kissing on the porch the other night and, now, he's giving you rides to school?"

Jealousy burns in my stomach as I imagine Damon kissing Katherine and I reach for a notebook of mine that I don't need other than as an excuse to avoid Jenna's question. Completely aware of what I'm doing, she grabs my hand and holds it until I lock eyes with her.

"What is going on?"

What am I supposed to say? That I am switching brothers? I mean, that kind of is what I'm doing, but it sounds so wrong when you put it like that.

"Stefan and I broke up."

"So, you're what? Dating Damon, now?"

"No, I just…" I look into her eyes and it's clear she's not ready to hear what I need to say to her. I don't know that anyone I consider friend or family is. After everything Damon has done, I don't blame them for being skeptical. I just need to think of a way to convince them to give me, and him, the benefit of the doubt. "Listen, I have to go or I'm going to be late for homeroom."

She lets go of my hand, but she's clearly not satisfied. This won't be the last I hear of this.

* * *

I close the door to Damon's car and keep my eyes in front of me instead of looking back at Jenna, whose gaze is burning holes in my back from the living room window.

"So," Damon says, sliding into his seat. "Enjoy your shower?"

I stiffen in my seat and clear my throat. "Um, how close were you to my room this morning?"

He does his sideways grin that makes my heart leap. "I wasn't spying on you, if that's what you mean. Jenna was downstairs, Jeremy was still sleeping, and I heard the water running. My brilliant powers of deduction allowed me to conclude it was you in the shower. So. I'll ask again. How was it? Did it help?"

Behind his humor, I can tell his curiosity is real. He's worried about me, how I'm handling what happened last night. I sigh.

"Yeah. I mean, as much as it can help. It doesn't solve anything, but I've decided to ignore that today."

"Really?" He sounds surprised.

"Yes. I'm going to ignore all things supernatural and focus on normal, human things… like the carnival."

"You do realize you're riding in a car with something supernatural?"

I shoot him a dirty look. "I didn't mean you. And you're not a some_thing_, you're a some_one_."

He ignores me. "So, I heard your little chat with Jenna this morning."

Of course he did. "Mm-hmm."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know, Damon. I have a lot of stuff going on right now. Can we talk about this later?"

He pulls up to my school and parks. "Sure." He doesn't look very happy, though.

I get out of the car and wait for him to follow, but he doesn't. I lean against the open passenger window.

"I thought you were coming in."

"I lied." He smiles. "I'll be back, but I have to go see Carol Lockwood. She called this morning wanting to meet."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll see you later."

"Stay near Stefan. If Katherine is still out floating around, which I'm sure she is, he's the only one that has any chance of protecting you."

I nod and wave bye as he's driving off. His mention of Katherine has left me feeling naked without his protection so I hurry inside to find Stefan, reminding myself of the vow I made this morning. I am going to enjoy this day as a human. Everything else can wait.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do about Katherine?"

I give Bonnie a scowl she doesn't see because she's unwrapping carnival prizes. She's making it really hard to block out the vampire world right now.

"There's nothing I _can _do about her. I moved the student booths into the cafeteria." I say, hoping that changing the subject will get across that I don't want to talk about this.

"But, how do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you? She doesn't just resemble you, Elena. She _is_ you."

I sigh. "I _don't _know that, Bonnie, but I don't want to talk about that or anything else that's vampire related. I'm human. I want to focus on human things or I'm going to go crazy."

She purses her lips. "Does that mean you don't want to talk about Damon?"

I hesitate unpacking the stuffed animals. "What do you mean?" I say, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh, come on, Elena. Something is obviously going on between the two of you. Spill."

I sigh again and look her in the eye, trying to hide my smile. "Definitely _not _one of the subjects we can talk about."

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My infiltration into the Founder's Council has gone further than I ever anticipated. Carol Lockwood, in her husband's absence, is acting as Mayor and she's asked _me_ to lead the council. Little does she know, she's invited the fox into the hen house.

But, that was actually the least important information I'd gained while meeting with her this morning. While we were going over my involvement in the council, Tyler Lockwood and his mysterious uncle walked in, talking about Tyler's inability to control his anger. His uncle was asking some pretty strange questions about it, like if it could be controlled with exercise or if it only happened at certain intervals. All Tyler could say was that he would get mad, black out and lose himself, and that he couldn't control it. Sounds pretty Jekyll and Hyde to me. I don't know what this family has going on but it's getting weirder by the minute. And whatever it is, it's definitely supernatural.

I start towards the boarding house, hoping I can find something in the extensive Salvatore library to help identify what the Lockwoods are before I head back to the high school. Last time I read our father's journal, I ignored anything that didn't have to do with finding a way to open the tomb that supposedly held Katherine, which was pretty much everything since it was actually Johnathon Gilbert's journal that led me to what I needed. Oh, how I wish she was trapped there, now.

I pull into the driveway and head inside. I'm sure Stefan is keeping an eye on Elena at school. Probably a little more than an eye, actually, but as long as she's safe, I don't really care. Even though he's pissed at me over what's happened, he loves her and would protect her with his life. Plus, she's hell bent on participating in this carnival and enjoying the day as a normal human, if there is such a thing, and Stef is the perfect person to help her with that. He's always pining after the ability to live like a human, concentrate on the 'human emotions' and all that. More power to him, I guess.

Unfortunately, I realize I've severely overestimated my brother when I go inside and see him sitting on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school, re-learning all the crap you've already lived and, I don't know, _looking after Elena_?"

His expression is bored.

"Elena is fine. She's with Bonnie and Alaric is there. Plus, I'm sure you'll go running back to protect her."

I look more closely at him, noticing a thin sheen of sweat covering his face and a dazed look in his eyes.

"Are you drunk?"

"Why would I possibly want to be drunk, Damon? It's not like my brother stole my girlfriend. Oh, wait."

"Oh, stop being dramatic."

His laughter rings through the house but it sounds off. Suddenly, he's standing in front of me and, before I can register what's happening, he punches me.

"What the hell!"

He laughs again.

"After everything you've done, you still have the audacity to be surprised. Wow."

He goes to kick me but I catch his foot and push him back into the coffee table… which is apparently already broken. Katherine, I assume.

He throws another punch and I dodge.

"Come on, Stefan, you don't want to do this. You know I'm stronger than you."

"Because you drink human blood? Yeah, if I recall correctly, the only reason I stopped drinking it was because _Elena _needed me... because she said she loved me."

He swings again, clipping my jaw, and I push him back before punching him, splitting his lip. Normally, even on the animal diet, he'd be a bigger challenge than this, but the alcohol has made him unsteady and he trips, falling to the ground in a crash.

"She does love you. She just loves me, too."

He looks up at me with loathing burning in his eyes, wiping the blood off his mouth, though the wound has already healed. I don't really know what else to say to him. Nothing I say or do is going to change what's happened and it's not going to change how I feel about Elena. It's definitely not going to stop me from being with her, if that's what she wants. So, I grab my jacket and walk out, leaving him to fester in his anger.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Bonnie heads off to show Carter the issue with the speaker system, and get her flirt on, leaving me to take a deep breath and appreciate the success this night has been. Unfortunately, my relief is short lived. I open my eyes from my second of relaxation and look straight into eyes that mirror my own. Katherine stands 50 feet away from me, grinning, and then shifts her eyes a couple feet to the left where Jeremy stands with his back to her, completely oblivious to her presence.

I know it's futile but I take off running towards them as fast as I can manage. I would like to believe that she wouldn't kill someone in the middle of a carnival but something tells me she's capable of just about anything. After all, she did come into my house last night to kill my brother because she wants my ex-boyfriend...

"How many times do I have to kill you?" I hear her sneer at Jeremy just as I reach them. He turns in shock, locking eyes with me.

"Get away from him!" I scream, trying to block him from her.

She laughs.

"What are you going to be able to do? You're weak, human, pathetic. And all alone, too. Looks like your boy toy isn't here this time to save you."

She slinks towards us, cat-like, a predator playing with her prey. It's a game to her, one she knows she'll always win.

"Katherine. What a pleasant surprise." I hear to my left. Damon walks around the popcorn stand and positions himself in front of me and Jeremy, his hand resting on my arm to block me from Katherine's direct path. She frowns.

"Damon. Just when I thought Elena and I were going to have some fun, you had to come ruin it. You were always good at that."

He laughs, sounding completely at ease, but I can feel the tension coming off him in waves.

"Leave, Katherine." The menace in his voice gives me chills.

She stops pacing and smiles. "You can't take me, Damon, and you know it."

"No, but together we might be able to." Stefan says, stepping up beside Damon twirling a stake in his hand. "Are you really willing to take that chance?"

She looks between the two of them, contemplating, and rolls her eyes. "Fine, have it your way. But just remember that they can't protect your forever." She says to me, and with that she's gone.


	10. Brave New World: Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or anything associated with it._

_Thanks you guys for everything! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The end is a little more racy. Just a heads up for those that don't particularly like that type of thing. It's not graphic but I still wanted to let you know! - K_

**Caroline's POV**

The lights outside the hospital flicker on and off, casting eerie shadows across the pavement. Great. Now, it's like I'm living inside a cheap horror film. Not even the good ones where the heroine is kick-ass. This is like the ones where the should-be heroine falls down a lot and gets out alive based on sheer luck. Ugh.

My mom should be here any minute. I don't really know what's going on but I was totally able to get that nurse to discharge me so I won't have to worry about the sunlight issue. I'm not stupid; I know what blood drinking plus burning in the sun equals. But it's crazy, right? I mean, there's no way I can be a… vampire. Though, I have been having some really strange flashbacks of Damon. Apparently, he was an even bigger jerk to me than I remembered.

I can hear my mom's car. Strange, how I can pick it out among all the others on the road. I can see her headlights heading my way and I lean down to pick up my purse.

_"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" I look at the purplish bruises that litter my back, some still fresh, puckered and red. The bites don't hurt as much anymore. Not like they did in the beginning. Some part of me knows I should be frightened by this, but I can't be… not when I look at him._

_He sighs, a beautiful sound. "It's more complicated than that. You have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human. It's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way, has it all wrong." _

_He grabs my arm and pulls me onto the bed, rolling until he's pinning me down, and I can't help but laugh. I love this side of him, the playful side. He kisses across my cheek and down my neck. I shiver, my smile widening._

_"You can be very sweet when you want to be."_

_"Yes, I can be sweet." He says, still covering me in sweet kisses._

_"Are you going to kill me?" I hear myself say before I can stop. I'm not sure I want to know the answer, to be honest._

_"Mm-hmm." He sounds completely at ease, as if my impending death means nothing to him. And, still, I can't tear my eyes away from his beautiful face. "But not yet."_

_This surprises me. "Why not?" Shouldn't I be more afraid?_

_"Because there's something I need you to do for me."_

_"Anything."_

"Caroline!"

My eyes refocus and I look into the worried eyes of my mother.

"Oh, mmm. I'm sorry. I… spaced out."

She looks me over, obviously concerned. "Are you sure they said it's okay for you to go home?"

I shake my head, trying to get rid of the memories that just invaded my brain. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay..." She's obviously not convinced. "Well, let's get you home and in bed to rest some more."

"Actually, I need to stop by the carnival real quick."

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Are you okay?" I look into Elena's eyes as she nods, trying to decide whether she's lying to be strong or if she really is okay for the moment.

Stefan avoids my eyes. Even though he was willing to help me against Katherine, he's obviously still seething over our fight earlier. But I don't have time to hold his hand right now. Katherine may be gone, but she's not _gone_. She could be lurking around right now waiting to catch one of us off guard.

"Stefan, I'm going to try to track her. Hey!" He looks at me, jaw clenched. "_Stay with her this time. _You can pout later." I don't wait for his comeback, I just look back at Elena and nod, hoping to convey that I'll be back as soon as possible, and then I take off, running towards the school where I saw Katherine disappear.

The halls are empty and dimly lit. Thank God I never had to endure this crap. School was much different in my time and I'm clearly too old to go back, now, like Stefan does. I'm completely okay with that. It's not like I need calculus, what with all the quantum mechanics I'm _not _doing. History I've lived and I am _very _good at anatomy. It's a… hobby of mine.

I open the last door of the hallway. It's clear. I'm guessing she actually left this time unless she circled back around, in which case Stefan will take care of her. I doubt she will, though. She's not one for repeating her moves. She likes the thrill, the suspense. Still, I don't for a second think she'll make herself scarce for good. We aren't that lucky. She's obsessed with Stefan, again, and she's not satisfied that he and Elena broke up. If I know Katherine, which, unfortunately, I do, she'll want to inflict as much pain as possible, too. Vindictive, that one.

I start back to Elena when I hear a strange sound. Is that chanting? Not witch chanting… more like drunk frat members cheering someone on so they do something stupid. I walk to the end of the first level and a ding sounds. Yep, definitely just like frat boys. Everyone is gathered around a table designated for arm wrestling and, at the right side, stands Tyler Lockwood, inviting the next person up to try and beat him.

"Wow. You're lurking." I hear to my left.

I look over in shock.

"What did you _not understand _about 'stay with her'?"

"She's fine. She's with Bonnie again and I've alerted Alaric. Katherine's right. We can't hover over her every second of the day and night."

"That doesn't mean we offer her up on a plate, either."

"She's fine." He repeats, but continues to avoid my gaze.

"Yeah, I remember you saying that earlier. Right before Katherine tried to make a meal of her in the middle of the carnival. You know, I'm really starting to question your choices, Stefan."

He doesn't respond, just nods towards the arm-wrestling fight. I'm not interested anymore, though. Not until Tyler's mysterious uncle steps up to the table and takes him out without even trying. Tyler rubs his arm. Clearly the match was a little rough on him.

"All right, he's the champ. Who's next?"

"Uh, Stefan wants a go." I say, offering him up. I smile at his obvious irritation.

But no matter his qualms with me, he won't back down. He's not as different from me as he pretends to be. He sits his elbow down on the table to grasps Mason's.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." I hear him say.

"Your brother's wrong." Wow. Arrogant much?

The bell dings and they sit locked in a stalemate before, gradually, Mason overtakes Stefan and slams his hand onto the table. What the hell?

"You didn't put in any effort at all." I snap.

"Yeah, actually, I did."

* * *

We walk with purpose away from the crowd.

"Is he—?"

"No, no, no. It wasn't that kind of strength. But it was more than human, if that makes any sense."

"What is up with that family? If they're not vampires, what the hell are they?"

"Ooh. Maybe they're ninja turtles."

I stop. "You're not funny."

"No, no. Zombies. Werewolves."

"No comedic timing at all."

I look back to one of the carnival workers who is working on a speaker.

"What? What are you up to?"

"Well, since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or… combat turtles…."

"Uh, I said 'ninja turtles'." He corrects. I ignore him.

"Hey, you." I say to the worker.

He scoffs at me, miffed at my less-than-personable comment. "I have a name."

"Yeah, I don't care." I grab his shoulders and look into his eyes. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood." Stefan tries to interject but I dismiss him. "Don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down." He repeats in a voice that's completely devoid of emotion. Like a robot that will do only as I've programmed him to do.

"I know you won't."

I look at Stefan. He has his disdainful expression on. "You know someone's going to get hurt, right?"

"No, someone's going to get mad. As in rage."

"And what's that going to do?" Has he not been paying attention at all or am I the only brother that can put this stuff together?

"That Tyler kid is _incapable_ of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes. Maybe it's the ambiguously supernatural mystery uncle." I smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Elena since I actually care whether she lives or dies."

I turn and leave him standing there, obviously conflicted about what to do. What I expect, and hope, is that he'll follow the carnival worker around to make sure he doesn't get killed and, in the process, see what happens with Tyler Lockwood. I'm not as sure that he'll do that as I would have been a few days ago. This whole thing with Elena has him acting in ways I can't really anticipate. Normally, I'd be okay with that. But right now, it's just a pain in the ass.

I walk back down the empty hallway to head out into the crowd and find Elena when I hear someone behind me. I turn, expecting anyone other than who I see. It's just Caroline.

"Oh, hey, Barbie. They let you out." Obviously.

I turn to walk away.

"I remember." She says and I stop. I'm not really in the mood to play twenty questions to figure out what she's talking about so I'll just get right to it.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, _fed_ on me."

"You're crazy." I say, hoping she really is crazy because the alternative is that she's…

"The memories have been coming back, in pieces."

"You can't remember." I walk back towards her. "It's impossible. I mean, unless you were becoming a..."

She grins.

"I have a message from Katherine. She said 'game on'."

"Wait—" I say, grabbing her arm as she turn to walk away, but she catches me off guard and pushes me, sending me sliding across the floor.

"You suck." She says, and then turns and leaves.

* * *

Outside, Elena is handing out prizes, glancing around the mass of people nervously. She looks my way and does a double take, immediately coming over and pulling me into a hug. I hesitate, then finally wrap my arms around her. It's going to take some time to get used to that.

"Elena." I close my eyes, hating myself for ruining this. "I need you to come with me."

She looks up at me in confusion but doesn't argue. I grab her hand and lead her through the crowd of people, catching sight of Stefan along the way. I motion for him to follow me, too, and start towards Ric's classroom.

"How did this happen?" he says once we're inside and I've explained the... situation.

"Well, I fed her my blood. Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…."

"But why?" Elena says, pacing in front of me.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut." I say.

Stefan sighs. "And she said 'game on'? What is that even mean?"

"It means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" Elena says, still pacing.

"I don't know."

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan says. Always the sympathizer.

I laugh "Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her."

"Yep, and kill her."

Elena stops and looks at me in shock. "You're not going to kill Caroline." And here it comes.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability. We've got to get rid of her."

"Damon, absolutely not." I look at Stefan. Why am I not surprised that he's on her side?

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys, come on. We all know how this story's going to end. Just flip to the last chapter and..."

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena stares at me, obviously unwilling to move on this.

I sigh. "Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?" I say, looking at Stefan. "Talk about a town where history repeats itself..."

"We're not going to kill her." He says with resolve. There's the little protector I could have used over the last few days…

I purse my lips. "Fine. I'll give her a shot. But if she becomes a liability…"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Is all he says before walking out to go find her.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

When we finally find Caroline, her face is covered in blood… the blood of the carnival worker that Bonnie had been flirting with earlier. Carter. I think that was his name. Stefan is already there, trying to coax her to calm down, but she's hysterical and she freaks out even more when she sees me.

"Get away from me!" She screams, backing away. "You killed me!"

"No, no, no! That wasn't me! You know that, that was Katherine!"

"Then why does she look like you? And why? Why did she do this to me?" She says, her voice cracking.

I look between Stefan and Damon. "We have to get her inside."

Stefan nods and grabs her hand. "Come on, Caroline. Come with me."

He turns her towards the building, ready to take her inside, but stops at the sight of Bonnie. She looks at Caroline's bloodstained face in horror.

"No. You're not. You can't… you can't be."

She walks over and grabs her arm, hoping the feeling she gets will prove her suspicions wrong. It doesn't. She walks away, ignoring Caroline's attempts to talk to her. Stefan grabs Caroline's hand and leads her into the building but I stay behind to comfort Bonnie. I know her mind must be reeling. I'm still in shock, myself.

"I can't believe this is happening." I say, more to myself than to anyone else. I can hear Bonnie pacing behind me.

Damon walks around with a shovel, saying something about burying Carter that I don't really hear. I feel detached, numb, until his cry of pain pulls me back to the present. He drops to the ground and it takes me a minute to realize what's happening. I look around to Bonnie, her eyes focused on him and nothing else, tears falling down her face. A nearby water spigot turns on and the hose twists and turns in response to the pressure, spewing a layer of water across the parking lot and allowing a puddle to seep across the pavement towards Damon, who is still lying crumpled on the ground.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." She says, sounding almost as if she's in a trance.

"I didn't do this!" He says through gritted teeth.

"Bonnie, this wasn't his fault!" Panic blooms in my stomach as I watch the water continue to creep toward him. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly, the water erupts into flames, putting a barrier between us.

"Bonnie, stop it! Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it!" I say. I feel weak, lightheaded.

The fire reaches Damon and it starts to engulf him as he lays screaming and writhing on the ground, desperately trying to put out the flames.

"Bonnie! Stop it, you're going to kill him!" I jump across the fire and shake her. "Bonnie, stop it, I love him!"

She looks at me in disbelief and the fire dies immediately. "What did you say?" This isn't how I imagined this conversation.

"I love him, Bonnie. And he didn't do this. Katherine did."

She shakes her head like she wants to erase what I just told her from her mind. I try to comfort her, placing my hand on her arm, but she brushes me off and walks past me without another look my way.

* * *

I bring a damp towel over to place on Damon's burns. Even if they have already healed for the most part, I want to feel like I can do something, anything, to make this day a little better. He lays across my bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He takes the towel from me but, instead of using it, he places it on my nightstand.

"Did you mean what you said?" He says after a second of silence.

I was waiting for this. I sigh and turn to look at him. He sits up and tilts his head to the side.

"I did."

"I think it goes without saying that I feel the same way." He stands and walks over to me, gathering me into his arms. I breathe in his scent and close my eyes, letting it soothe me. "I'm sorry about what happened to Caroline."

That was unexpected.

I laugh humorlessly. "I can't believe what this day turned into."

He grabs my chin and pulls me up to look at him. "Thank you, for what you did tonight." He brushes the hair back from my face. "I love you, Elena."

I look into his beautiful eyes and longing hits me full force. All I want in that moment is him. I want to forget this day, I want to forget the world, I want to shut out everything else. I just want it to be us. I love him, too. More than I can put into words. So, instead of saying it, I kiss him, slowly at first and then harder, needier, craving his lips against mine, needing his touch. He runs his hands along my back underneath my shirt and I shiver. I push against him and he lets me lead, allowing me to shove him back onto my bed. I climb on top of him, shaking slightly at the prospect of what I'm about to do, but I ignore it and kiss him again, until I'm dizzy, until I can't take it anymore. I hook my fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and push it over his head, immediately finding his lips again, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck, down his chest. When I pull back and look into his eyes, behind them I can see the same desire I have coursing through my veins and, without a second thought, I give into it.


	11. Confessions (In-Between Story)

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or Twilight or anything associated with them._

_This is just a little in-between I wanted to throw in before really getting too far into the next episode, which will probably take a little while to write. Thank you guys for everything! You rock! Special shout out to __**lotslater **__and_ **_nallemorin_**_ for their consistent reviews! I love hearing all of my readers' opinions!_

**Elena's POV**

Sun shines through my opened curtains, trying to wake me from a glorious sleep. I squint against the brightness that threatens to wake me completely, not ready to leave that haven behind. I dreamt of me and Damon all night long. Not in a sexual way… well, mostly. For the most part, it was just the ease of being with him, the protection I feel when he is around, the curiosity and wonder for life that he seems to evoke in me. It was just us, being together. I yawn and stretch, realization hitting me like a ton of bricks, and I open my eyes. Damon lays sprawled out across my bed barely covered by my sheets, his eyes closed and his bare chest rising and falling with even breaths beneath me.

Oh, God. Oh, God. I slept with Damon. Oh, God. I'm naked. _Oh, my God. _I'm naked next to Damon. Damon is naked… in the house with my younger brother and Aunt Jenna. I think I'm going to hyperventilate. I look towards the door in a panic. Locked. Thank God.

"She's already gone." Damon says, his eyes still closed. He turns to look at me. "Your heart is going _crazy._" He explains, seeing the confusion on my face.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Jeremy?" I whisper.

"Still asleep. It's still pretty early, about 7:30. And you don't have to whisper. He's dead to the world right now."

I look at him in shock and he rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean." He grins at me and I allow myself to enjoy this carefree side of him, the messy hair and devilish smile playing across his lips, the casual way he pushes my hair behind my ear like we've been here a thousand times, like we've always been together. I could get used to this.

I smile and lean down to kiss him with a sigh. I know the world outside is waiting for us but I just want to hole up here with him. His lips move against mine, finding the rhythm that's quickly becoming familiar, and rolls until he has me pinned, nothing between us but the sheets. I think my heart stops for a second. I don't care how many times we do this, I don't think I'll ever get used to _this_ part of our relationship.

"We really… need to… head to the boarding house." He says between kisses. "There have been some new… developments."

I groan, pulling him back to me. "I know." I run my fingers down his neck to his chest, trailing them down his stomach before he catches my hand. I grin at him. "But it can wait for a little while, right?"

He smirks back at me.

"I think that can be arranged." He says, kissing my neck, and I gasp involuntarily. "But we have to be quiet." He says, dropping his voice to a whisper and placing a finger to his lips.

I giggle. "No promises."

* * *

I smooth my hair down, a nervous habit. I brushed it and made sure I was presentable before we left the house this morning but I'm about to see Stefan after I just rolled around in bed with his brother… a couple times. I'm not ashamed that it happened. In fact, I've never felt more comfortable about a relationship. Still, that doesn't mean I want to rub it in Stefan's face. But with the new bounce in Damon's step combined with the guilty look in my eyes, he's bound to notice something's up. I just hope he doesn't figure it out before I get the chance to talk to him about it, about _us_. Yes, that's right. I'm ready to admit my feelings for Damon completely and have 'the talk' with all my friends and family. I'm tired of hiding it and, honestly, we shouldn't have to.

"Stop fidgeting." Damon says, taking his hand off the wheel to pull mine from my hair. "It's going to be fine. Stefan's a big boy."

"Just… let me talk to him first, okay? He needs to hear it without all your colorful commentary."

He looks at me with mock-hurt. "Are you insinuating something?"

I purse my lips to keep from smiling. "I'm not insinuating anything. I'm flat out telling you that you're incapable of making it through a conversation without sarcasm and snarky little comments. So, let me talk to him first and you guys can hash it out later once he's more… calm."

He rolls his eyes but doesn't reply… which I take to mean that he's probably _not _going to listen to me. He is very skilled at dropping stuff on people at the least appropriate moment so I'll have to keep an eye on him if I want to make it through this without them killing each other.

He pulls up to the boarding house and puts his car in park. "Okay, big moment. You want to get this out of the way before Ric gets here? He should be here soon."

I scowl at him. "Maybe after Ric leaves would be better." He sighs and starts to get out of the car but I grab his hand, waiting for him to look me in the eye. "I'm serious, Damon. Don't make this harder on Stefan than it's already going to be."

His jaw clenches and I can see my words hit him a little harder that time. He nods, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe this won't be a complete disaster after all.

* * *

"Morning, Stef." Damon says as soon as we walk in the door.

A few seconds later, he saunters in with a bourbon already in hand.

"Little early for a drink, don't you think? Even for me, and that's saying something."

He ignores Damon's comment and looks between the two of us, not really making eye contact with me.

"Damon. It's strange to see you here. I'm getting used to having this place all to myself."

He slides his eyes over to me. "Elena."

I can hear both love and anger in his voice and it kills me knowing I've caused him pain. I want to so badly to explain everything to him but I have to keep my own advice in mind. It's not the right time. I will tell him today but rushing into a confession simply to make myself feel better is selfish. I have to think of Stefan.

I smile a little at him. "Hey. How's Caroline doing?"

He sighs and sets his drink down. "Better. It's going to be hard for her for a while but she's strong. She'll get through it."

I put my hand on his arm and wait until he looks into my eyes. "Thank you for helping her. You're a good friend."

He nods and clears his throat, stepping away from me. "Ric should be here any minute."

As if on cue, a knock sounds at the door.

* * *

I breathe a sigh of relief as I watch Ric climb into his car. We sustained over an hour in the same house with the Salvatore brothers and there were a limited number of sarcastic or hateful comments and no one tried to kill anyone else. Ric looked a little suspicious of me and Damon, which isn't surprising. Even I have noticed a change in our dynamic. He's actually one of the people I'm most nervous to tell. In the time I've known him, he's effortlessly filled the empty father figure position in my life and his opinion means a great deal to me. I kind of hate hiding this from him, but I remind myself that this will all make sense to everyone soon. Well, I don't know if it will make sense to everyone but they will know either way.

Stefan looks between us, obviously feeling a little awkward. I can't say I'm not feeling it, too. Damon, on the other hand, looks completely unfazed and leans against the wall with his arms crossed. I catch his eyes and try to express that he needs to leave the room but he's being deliberately difficult, pretending not to understand me.

I sigh.

"Stefan, can we talk?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Sure."

I walk past Damon without looking at him, though it takes everything I have not to. I love him but he drives me insane sometimes. I head outside, trying to walk far enough away that Damon can't hear our conversation, more for Stefan's comfort than my own. I stop when I think I've gone far enough but Stefan just walks past me, continuing out towards the woods behind their house. We walk in silence, and not the comfortable kind like it used to be. This silence is filled with all the things we can't, or won't, say to each other. Finally, we reach a clearing, instantly reminding me of the meadow Bella first saw Edward for what he truly was in the Twilight books.

"Don't worry. I promise not to rip a tree branch off and throw it to shock you and prove what I monster I really am." He says, mirroring my own thoughts and looking back at me with a smile.

"_You _read the Twilight books?"

"You're surprised? It's a book about a vampire who falls in love with a human girl, one who is described to look very similar to you, I might add. Not to mention the, uh, 'hero hair' that Edward and I both seem to have." His smile fades and it kills me to see the sadness creep back into his eyes.

I smile back at him, trying to bring back the carefree side of him that I've started to miss. "And you both feed on animals."

He sighs and sits down on a large, moss-covered rock, bowing his head as if to pray. "Fortunately for Edward, he didn't have a brother to swoop in a steal his girl."

"Stefan…" What am I supposed to say?

"I deserve it, you know? That's the hardest part about all this, knowing that I deserve this. I pursued Katherine after I knew that he had feelings for her… and she chose me. And Damon had to live constantly loving someone who could never fully love him back the way he needed to be. And now the roles have reversed."

"Stefan, I care about you. I do love you. You saved me so long ago and I can bear the thought of losing your friendship… but I can't lie to you or to anyone else anymore. I love Damon... and I tried to fight it for a long time but I just can't."

He nods. "So, this is it, huh?" He sounds so defeated.

"I hope not." I lean down and put my hand on his shoulder.

Abruptly, he stands, knocking my hand off involuntarily. "Why did you bring me out here?"

I look at him in confusion, taking a step towards him, which he counters. "I thought it would be better to talk to you without Damon's unhelpful comments…"

"To tell me what I already knew? It's not a secret that he's been staying at your house, Elena. Why did you really bring me out here?"

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I pace back and forth in the kitchen. I know she wanted some time alone with Stefan to 'talk to him' about everything that's been going on but did she really have to go out into the middle of nowhere so I couldn't hear? That's my fault, I guess. I should have just done what she'd asked and given them some space to talk but, no, I was an ass instead.

I sigh and look out the window again, making a promise to myself that, if she's not back in ten minutes, I'm going to look for her. Stefan isn't exactly a violent person. He's actually one of the least violent vampires I've ever met, when he's not drinking human blood, of course. But, with his attitude the way it's been over the last few weeks, leaving Elena alone to fend for herself, drinking all hours of the day and night, acting recklessly… well, he's almost acting like me and, surprisingly, it worries me.

I look at the clock again. Three minutes have passed. That's close enough to ten. I start out the back door and realize Elena's left the confines of the forest and is headed back this way. Is she crying? Within a second, I'm in front of her.

"What happened?" I demand a little more harshly than was probably necessary.

She sniffles, wiping the tears from her face. "Everything was fine and then he wanted to know why I'd taken him out there. He guessed it before I could tell him but, when I didn't deny it, he got so angry. I thought…"

I gather her into my arms, smoothing down her windblown hair and simultaneously searching the forest line for any sign of movement. I pull back and cup her face in my hands.

"Where did he go, Elena?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know."


	12. Anger (In-Between story)

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything related to it._

_So, this is a very short little chapter, if you can even call it that. I probably won't upload anything else for either story over the weekend because I have many exams coming up already and I will have my face in my notes and books all weekend. Honestly, I wasn't really going to do much on the fight between Stefan and Elena until __**GrnDy13 **__mentioned it. So, you can thank her for this little piece because, otherwise, I probably wouldn't have put up anything until sometime next week (you guys can make a difference in this story! I love feedback!). I hope you like it! Also, thanks to __**Dani, princesskalli, **__and __**AmazingClace **__for their reviews as well! I'll be back soon if I survive these exams :/_

**Elena's POV**

I can still clearly see the anger marking Stefan's usually calm face. It was more than anger, more than rage. Maybe something close to hate. I don't know what was worse, waiting for him to scream at me and call me names or the fact that he didn't. He looked too shocked, angry, and hurt to speak… and when he finally did, it was like a dagger to my heart because it was fragmented yet perfectly capable of getting his point across.

"You… and Damon." It wasn't a question because he'd already guessed and inferred from my silence that it was the truth. The loathing that filled his voice when speaking Damon's name was staggering. "I don't…" He began, starting to pace, running his hand through his hair, though I doubt he was aware of either action.

"Wh-…" He tried again.

"Stefan…" I said, taking a step towards him, but he backed away, holding his hands up in a defensive position.

"Don't. Just… don't."

He stood still for a moment, trying to think through the confusing mass of information that was surely running through his mind, trying to understand, to explain everything away. Then, his expression changed. It was as if the sadness and hurt melted away, leaving nothing but the anger and hatred behind. His eyes hardened and, in an instant, he was in front of me.

"Why?" He spit through his teeth, grabbing me by the arms. "What can he give you that I can't? He's a monster, Elena. He'd kill you without blinking if you didn't look like Katherine."

I could feel his fingers digging into me, bruising me, and I could only bite my lip to keep from crying out. But, honestly, the bite of his words was worse than the physical pain. Maybe because I'd often struggled with that very thought. Even if Damon would have loved who I am, part of me knows that he only became obsessed with me because of how I look. So, how much of what he feels is for me and how much is for the woman he loved so long ago that never loved him back?

Stefan tensed, bringing me back from my thoughts as the pain in my arms radiated to my bones. I was sure they would break any moment. I watched the blood rushing towards his eyes as they darkened and the vessels beneath them shifted and engorged. I could see the war raging in his eyes as his conscious mind tried to battle the emotions that begged him to give into instinct. Finally, I couldn't take the pain anymore and I cried out, the sound pulling him from whatever sinister thoughts he was envisioning, and he released me. I fell to the ground, rubbing at my arms as they ached and tingled in response to the circulation that slowly began to return to normal.

In the moments before he ran, I could see the awareness of his actions start to emerge and his features softened slightly as his anger began to ebb. He dropped his head and then looked back at me with an expression that clearly begged the question 'why'… and then he was gone.

I must have sat there for a few minutes in shock. I tried and failed to stop the tears from falling just like I tried and failed to keep Stefan from getting hurt. I was a fool for thinking this could have ended any other way than what it has. I was an idiot to believe that I could protect him from the inevitable. No matter how gently I could have told him, it wouldn't have changed that I slept with his brother or that I fell in love with him. It wouldn't have changed anything at all.

Eventually, I realized Damon would be waiting on us to come back and I pushed myself to my feet, wincing at the ache that was pulsing through my arms. Even now I'm in a bit of shock about just how close Stefan came to seriously hurting me. Even when he was high on human blood, I never feared him the way I did earlier. I rub my arm absentmindedly and I can see Damon glance in my direction from my peripheral.

"What's that?" He says, nodding towards the bruises he can't see beneath my sleeves.

"Nothing." I say, keeping my gaze fixed on the blur of scenery just outside the window.

The car comes to a screeching halt, momentum pushing me into the seat belt and then throwing me back against the seat.

"Damon, what the hell?" I snap at him.

He ignores me. "Elena, what happened to your arm?"

"Nothing." I say, but the look he gives makes me unsure of whether or not he really can see the bruises somehow.

Before I can stop him, he's reached across and pulled down the shoulder of my shirt, revealing the purplish bruises that have already started to surface. I want to turn away but I can't, terrified of what his reaction will be. His eyes widen and he presses his lips together, seeming to breathe a little deeper to calm himself. He looks into my eyes with a strange expression, turns back to the steering wheel, and starts driving.


	13. Bad Moon Rising: Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or anything associated with it! _

_Thank you guys for all the comments, follows, and favorites! You ROCK! _

**Stefan POV**

I run as fast as I can, until the forest is a blur, until the greens and browns begin to blend into one gruesome color. I run away from Elena and her unspoken confession, away from the betrayal of my brother, and, most of all, I run away from my own hideous behavior. I almost killed her. I _wanted _to kill her. But I didn't. Looking into the warm, brown eyes that captivated me the minute I saw her, I couldn't do it. I couldn't bear living life without her… even if I _will be_ without her.

I stop at the edge of the woods, right before getting to Bonnie's neighborhood, not realizing my subconscious brought me to the very place I should have been going, even if it's the last place I want to be. Well, maybe not the last.

I sigh. I know that I need to keep my word to Caroline and talk to Bonnie about making the daylight ring for her but all I can think of is Elena kissing Damon, giving herself over to him. A burning forms in my chest and a sound somewhere between a roar and a scream escapes me. Unable to hurt the cause of the pain, I lash out at the first thing I see: a tree. The wood shudders as I hit it over and over again, continuing to split the skin on my knuckles with fresh scraps every time it heals.

"Stefan?"

I look to my left. Bonnie. Of course Bonnie would be out here to witness my lunatic behavior.

She looks at me wearily, glancing between the tree that's now missing a large portion of its bark and my blood-covered hand. "You okay?"

I ignore her question because I don't really have an answer. "Bonnie. What are you doing out here?"

She straightens up a little and holds up a bag. "Just searching for some herbs that I recognized in Emily's grimiore. A lot of them are native to this area, I guess." She looks me over again. "You sure you're okay?"

I think I see a glimpse of understanding in her eyes. Does she know?

I give her a quick nod so she'll stop asking but don't elaborate. "I'm glad I ran into you. I need to talk to you anyway. About Caroline."

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I check my bag to make sure I have everything and head downstairs where Alaric and Jenna are having a heart to heart and Damon is impatiently waiting outside, honking the horn to hurry us up. I say bye to Jenna and Ric does the same, falling into step beside me as we start towards the SUV.

"Hey, where's Stefan at?" he says and I automatically glance towards Damon, knowing he heard.

He doesn't look our way but climbs in the passenger seat and slams the door a little harder than necessary. I shake my head at Ric in warning but don't really answer him. It's probably best to tell him everything when Damon isn't within earshot… which actually might be a while. I have a feeling he's not going to let me out of his sight for long after what happened earlier.

The ride to Duke is a long one, mostly because Damon is quiet and I don't like the feeling it gives me. Ric must have understood that something is going on because he doesn't really try to initiate any conversation and my own attempts are feeble. Eventually, I just accept that one or two words are all I'm going to get and I sit back with a sigh.

Relaxing isn't happening. I try but my mind won't slow down. I glance towards Damon, watching him stare out the window, the world outside reflected in his beautiful blue eyes. He's so beautiful. I know that might not be the word you think of when you hear the description of a man. Handsome, hot, sexy... those all apply to him, too, but he's more than that. The perfect clearness of his eyes makes me think of those white sand beaches with water so clear you can see the bottom. The dark lashes around them make them that much more noticeable. His dark, constantly disheveled hair, but artfully so... The perfect curve of his jaw, his high cheekbones... yes, he is beautiful. And he's mine, a concept I'm still getting used to.

I close my eyes and lean my head back, trying to remember the details of last night. Damon's lips on mine, breathing heavy, both of us lost in each other. Some parts are a jumble of emotions and limbs and others I remember with perfect clarity, like the sound of my name on his lips or the way his fingers laced with mine. My skin was on fire and covered in goosebumps, at times my heart would race and others I thought it might stop. That's what we are together, a mass of contradictions that somehow fit together perfectly. I can almost feel his lips on mine now, feel his fingers burning into my skin, feel his hair tangled in between my fingers.

I open my eyes, my face burning, and shift in my seat. Those thoughts are not very helpful at this moment, stuck in a car with Ric. Damon turns around and looks at me as my heart continues to beat a frantic rhythm. He grins, probably able to guess what I'm thinking just by the reaction of my heart, which only makes it worse. I raise my eyebrows, irritated that he has to look at me like that when he knows there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. At least he's smiling again, though, I guess.

* * *

When we get out of the car, I hang back a little bit and let Ric get a few feet ahead. He's talking about the department that Isobel was a part of when she worked here and I give some appropriate "mmhmm" responses. Really, though, my mind is elsewhere because I've decided to mess with Damon. Two can play at his little seductive game.

I walk beside him, purposefully bumping against him. He glances at me, holding the door open so I can go inside, and I look up at him innocently as I walk through. When he turns away again, I brush my hand against his, trying to keep from looking at him to maintain nonchalance. After a few more steps, I go to brush against him again when I feel a rush of air and then I'm pinned against a wall in an unfamiliar hallway.

"What are you doing?" His smirk tells me he already knows, his eyes flashing.

"What are you talking about?"

He raises his eyebrows and leans close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Don't tempt me, Elena." His voice…. "You and I both know that I could care less how Ric or anyone else finds out about us."

He pulls back and looks into my eyes with a warning but there's humor there, too. He's right and I hate it… because it means he can mess with me as much as he wants and I can't do anything about it. As if to illustrate my point, he leans in until his lips barely brush against mine and then pulls away. I groan in frustration and he smiles just as Ric appears at the end of the hallway.

"What are you guys doing down here?"

"Looking for a bathroom. Elena, here, couldn't wait." Damon lies smoothly.

"Oh." Ric looks confused. "We passed one as soon as we came in."

"I tried to tell her that." He scoffs, walking back towards the entrance without another glance my way. "Women. Am I right or am I right?"

A young brunette is rustling through papers when we walk into a large office just off the entrance. She glances up when Alaric explains who he is and introduces herself as Vanessa Monroe, a research assistant. I notice that her eyes linger on Damon's face a little longer than mine or Ric's and I immediately feel a little territorial. I give her the stink eye and I think I catch a glimpse of a smile on Damon's face. Of course he's eating this up. Ric introduces us and her eyes shift back to Damon. _Move on, lady. _

Once we're inside the vast office that contains all of Isobel's research, I'm overcome with curiosity. History was never necessarily my favorite subject but something about tracing my lineage back to Katherine draws me in. Probably that we look exactly alike… or that we both dated Stefan and Damon. Ugh. Our similarities are really beginning to pile up.

Not only that but I can't wait to see what her research says about other supernatural creatures. I can't believe we never questioned why there were witches and vampires but nothing else. I start on the bookshelf closest to the door, trying to read the faded titles of the worn looking books that litter the shelves.

"Where'd she go?" Damon says just as I turn to see Vanessa pointing a crossbow at me.

I gasp and she fires but before I can even process what's happened, Damon is in front of me and the arrow is sticking out of his back. I panic as he slumps to the floor, thinking she got his heart, but my horror is short-lived. He groans and reaches back to try and pull out the arrow unsuccessfully as Ric pins Vanessa against the door and disarms her.

* * *

"Just pull it out. I can't reach it, Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts."

I take a deep breath and pull on the arrow as hard as I can. Damon shudders as soon as it's out, though I watch the wound heal with my own eyes.

"That bitch is dead."

I put my hand on his chest and he stops.

"Uh, you're not going to kill her."

"Watch me." He smiles and goes to walk past me again.

"Damon. I'm serious. Don't."

He sighs and rolls his eyes but, surprisingly, doesn't fight me.

"She could have hit my heart, you know."

"But she didn't." I touch his face and he looks up at me. "I don't know what I would have done if she had, though."

He covers my hand with his and smiles in a way that makes me believe that he still can't grasp how much he truly means to me. I know that his relationship with his dad was never very strong and that Katherine pretty much used him. But has he never had anyone that truly loved him? The thought makes me very sad and I push my lips to his, not caring if we're caught or not. When I pull away, he looks at me with a mix of confusion and awe. I cup my hands on his face and look into his eyes.

"I love you, Damon."

"What?"

I look toward the door and into the shocked eyes of Alaric.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Caroline stomps through the woods, scaring off what little wild life we had to choose from to begin with. She's in a mood. Despite that Bonnie finally agreed to make her a daylight ring and she's actually able to step out into the sun again, she's been snappy all day. But in all honesty, I don't mind dealing with it. And not just because it keeps my mind off this morning, though it does definitely do that.

"What am I supposed to do with the bunnies again?"

I sigh. "Chase it, catch it, feed on it."

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step to becoming a serial killer?"

I smile. "I think you sort of skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline." I stop walking. "If you're not serious about this, I think you should tell me."

"No, I am." She sighs and turns to me. "Look, I swear that I am, okay? But I haven't been in the sun in _days_ and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he _finally _told me that he loved me but I've been blowing him off and, now, _you _want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out, okay?"

The look on her face is priceless and I let out the first real laugh I've had in days.

"And, now, you're laughing at me. Great." She's unamused.

"No, I'm not laughing at you." Yes, I am. "None of this is funny. It's just…"

She looks at me, deadpan. "What?!"

"When someone becomes a vampire, all their natural behaviors get sort of… amplified."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as a human, I cared deeply for people, how they felt, if they were hurting, I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one that caused it and, as a vampire, all that got… magnified."

"So, you're saying that I'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak… on crack."

I laugh. "Well, I wasn't going to say it like that…" She looks distressed. "Listen, let's hunt and then, after that, we'll go to the swimming hole, okay?"

She seems to perk up at that idea. "Really?"

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing."

"Okay." I can see her natural Caroline-resolve set in. "Bunnies."

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Ric."

Elena drops her hands from my face and steps towards him.

"I was going to tell you. Today. I just wanted it to be the right time."

He holds up his hand to stop her pleading. "We don't have time for this. We need to look through Isobel's research."

Elena nods and walks past him back into the other room. I can hear her introduce herself to Vanessa, whose pulse slowly starts to slow at the realization that she is not Katherine. I go to follow her, not really ready to let her be alone with Mrs. Trigger-Happy in there, but Ric puts his hand on my chest to stop me.

"We need to talk."

I look down at his hand on me and he drops it. "I thought we didn't have time."

He walks into the room Elena just left, ignoring me completely. "What the hell are you thinking? Or were you thinking at all?"

"What is the big deal? Why is this so different than Elena dating Stefan?"

He scoffs like I'm missing something. "_That _is the point. She dated Stefan. Do you really have that little loyalty to him that you could do that to your own brother?"

"Hey, she loves me, too!"

He half-laughs. "Yeah."

Just as my anger is about to make me do something I'll regret, Elena walks in.

"You guys coming?"

I know she can sense the tension but she doesn't say anything, just looks at me with an expression that clearly says 'don't do anything stupid'. I sigh and nod.

"Yeah. We're done here."

* * *

I start on my third or fourth box of crap that Isobel called research. None of this stuff means anything to me or it's a bunch of stuff I already knew. If she was a researcher, she sucked at it. I can hear Elena and Vanessa behind me and Ric on the other side of the room mumbling to himself. He's lucky he's not dead… temporarily. He has Elena to thank for that.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa says behind me.

"Nope, not at all." I say loud enough so they can hear.

"Can he hear us?"

"No, that would be creepy." I say, dropping my voice to a whisper.

"Can he read minds, too?"

Oh, I wish.

"You know, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." I say turning around to face her.

Elena shoots me a dirty look and I can practically hear her cussing me, probably for more than one reason. But, hey, it's not my fault her mind has been in the gutter all day. I mean, I guess it kind of is…

"No, that he can't do. But he is very capable of being a first rate jackass." She says

I smile innocently and blow her a kiss. She knows she loves me, even when I'm a jackass.

After what seems like forever, Ric and Vanessa call us into the other room. They found something. Thank God. I'm ready to get out of here, I'm getting kind of hungry. I wonder if Vanessa would mind offering up a vein. Can't compel her now, Elena took care of that.

I sigh and Elena peeks at me from behind Ric, and gives me a questioning look. She's kept her distance a little since he walked in on us, which doesn't really surprise me. I put my hand on my stomach and stick out my bottom lip in exaggeration. I nod towards Vanessa and make a gesture to signal feeding on her and Elena shakes her head, looking at me like I'm crazy.

Ric looks back at Elena then over to me. "Are you guys paying attention?"

"Yeah, yeah. Aztec curse, blah, blah, blah."

Vanessa starts talking again and Elena looks at me again, pulling her hair to the side to expose her neck. I can see her heart beat pulsing there and the vessels beneath my eyes start to swell just at the thought. Part of me has, of course, always wondered what her blood would taste like but never enough to try and drink it. I keep waiting for her to smile, to show that she's not serious, but she just looks at me with those wide brown eyes. She can't be serious, though. She has to be joking. Right?


	14. Bad Moon Rising: Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it! _

_Thank you guys for everything! 3 Hope you enjoy :)  
_

**Elena's POV**

I look into Damon's icy gaze and I can't believe what I'm offering him. Last time I offered my blood to a vampire, the results were less than optimal. At first, when I pulled my hair to the side, I was joking… but the more I thought about it, the more I started to realize that I wouldn't mind… This might sound crazy, and maybe I am, but in a way, the thought of sharing that with him seems so personal, intimate, almost. It's just another way I can give myself to him.

He just looks at me, his expression completely unreadable and it makes me a little nervous. I never thought about what it would mean for him. I think I see his eyes darken for a fraction of a second but he's surprisingly good at controlling his hunger, which is another reason I trust him with something that could be potentially dangerous. Before I can focus on it too much, though, some of Vanessa's words register and I'm hit with a terrifying realization. A werewolf bite is fatal to vampires?

"Wait. If the Lockwood family is part of the werewolf line, that means they turn into wolves when it's a full moon. Tonight is a full moon."

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Elena is calling. I should answer it. I don't necessarily want to talk to her but I owe it to her after what I did. No matter what she and… it doesn't matter. She didn't deserve how I treated her. The call ends before I can answer but her face lights up the screen again after just a few seconds. I stare at the photo of the two of us together, happy, and I realize the picture was taken the night I gave her the vervain necklace she still wears around her neck. How ironic that the person the necklace was meant to protect her against turned out to be someone she trusts... someone she loves. I press answer so I don't have to look at our smiling faces anymore.

"Hello?"

"Stefan." The relief in her voice is like a knife, reminding me that she still cares about me, still loves me to a certain extent. In some ways it's worse than if she didn't care for me at all.

"Elena. Is everything okay?"

"Um," I hear shuffling like she's putting her hand over the phone and when she speaks again, her voice is muffled. "Stop it, Damo—Damon. Knock it off. You're just going to make it worse."

"Elena?"

"Sorry. Um, yeah, we just learned something interesting from Isobel's research and wanted to fill you in." I hear Damon's voice in the background again but she shushes him. "Turns out the werewolf myth might not be as much a myth as we thought. It runs in families as a curse and those affected by it turn at a full moon. I don't know if it's true or if we should believe it but it's a full moon tonight. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do… I just want you to be careful. The legend says a bite from a werewolf will kill a vampire."

"Got it. Anything else?" I hate that my voice sounds so cold. I don't deserve to still be angry but, hearing them together, even bickering, it's a harsh reminder of everything that's happened over the last few weeks.

She sounds hurt when she answers. "No. Just… be careful."

"Yeah. I will."

I hang up and glance around for Caroline. She was just right there with Matt. Tyler Lockwood is out here somewhere and I'd bet so is his uncle. I hear her phone ringing when I call her but I find it abandoned on the tailgate of Matt's truck. Damn it.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I start towards the SUV to load some of the stuff we're taking back with us. I keep trying to distance myself from Ric and Damon both. I don't want to continue to provide questions for Ric about my relationship with Damon when I don't even know the answers to most of my _own_ questions about our relationship. Do I love him? Yes. Do I often want to deck him? Absolutely. Loving Damon hasn't made me blind to the sarcastic, impulsive, and often reckless person that he is, which is what I'm sure everyone that know about us thinks. I know it's what Stefan thinks and Bonnie, too.

I try to open the back to the SUV but it's locked. Great. I'll just wait on them to get out here, I guess. Damon can't be far behind, he was inside threatening Vanessa when I left. I laugh and roll my eyes. It's funny to an extent but when he's upset, it's terrifying… The strength he has is unreal but I think the scariest part is he doesn't hesitate like most people would, like _I _would. I definitely wouldn't want to mess with him.

The car beeps and I look up to see who unlocked it.

"You've been avoiding me." Damon says matter-of-factly.

"I'm not avoiding." I say, busying myself with picking up the boxes to put into the car.

"Liar." He says, leaning close enough so I feel his breath on my cheek.

I jump at his closeness and he grin, taking the boxes from me and sitting them in the back of the SUV, effectively taking away my excuse to not look at him.

I sigh. "I'm not _avoiding_. I just… I don't know. I don't want to flaunt our relationship in front of Ric when I haven't even really had time to explain everything to him."

"You know what your problem is?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"You care too much about what everyone else is feeling and how what you do will affect them and it's going to drive you _insane_. You can't make everybody happy. If this makes you happy, let it. If not…"

I put my finger to his lips. "It does make me happy."

He brushes my hair back, looking at me with a very serious expression, and I know what's coming next.

"So, what was that about earlier?" He says, tilting his head to the side.

I drop my eyes, feeling kind of embarrassed. "I don't know what you mean."

"I _mean_, you offering yourself up on a platter to a hungry vampire."

I shrug. What am I supposed to say?

"You guys ready to go?"

I jump and look over at Ric, hoping he wasn't there long enough to hear what was just said. He looks between the two of us and I nod, climbing into the backseat without looking at Damon again. Instead of climbing in the front, though, he climbs in the back with a smile.

Great. This is going to be a long ride home.

* * *

I expect to fall asleep on the way back to Mystic Falls but I can't. I'm hyper-aware of Damon sitting inches from me in the back of a SUV as I wait patiently for Ric's questioning, which never comes. I breathe a sigh of relief when the car finally pulls up to the curb in front of my house. Damon raises his eyebrows and grabs a box from the back to take inside the house, leaving me alone with Ric for the first time since he caught us kissing.

"So," He says awkwardly. "You and Damon."

It's not a question but a statement with a disapproving undertone.

I nod slowly. "Me and Damon."

I catch myself chewing on my bottom lip and stop myself. I'm actually going to take Damon's advice, to an extent. I'm happy and I would hope my friends would be happy for me.

"Listen, Ric, I know that you have a bit of a _strained_ relationship with Damon and I can understand why… He is not typical boyfriend-material and he's made some questionable choices."

He raises his eyebrows at my choice of words but I raise my hand to stop him from commenting. I need to get this out.

"I haven't forgotten. But I _do_ love him. He makes me happy and, as my friend, I hope that you want that for me."

"I don't approve." He says, "But I'm glad you're happy."

I smile. "Thank you."

He sighs, leaning against the car. "What does Stefan think of all this?"

"He, uh, didn't take it well."

"I would say not. Is that what Damon was riled up about earlier?"

"You could say that…"

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I sit the box down on Elena's bed, listening to her admission to Alaric. It still hits me like the first time when I hear her tell him she loves me. Kind of hard for me to wrap my head around, I guess. It's always been Stefan that got the girl. Before I turned, I was too sweet, after I turned, too harsh. Of course there were the girls that craved the dangerous guy but it never ended well for them. They learned too late that dangerous guys aren't generally… what did Elena say? "Boyfriend material".

I sigh and ruffle through the box filled with some of the few interesting things Isobel was able to dig up, including a book on Katherine, or Katerina Petrova, as she was originally called. Elena hasn't seen it, yet. I'm hoping to give it to her tonight as a kind of surprise. Hopefully this can provide some insight on Katherine and their tie as 'doppelgangers'.

Outside, I hear footsteps coming towards the house at an inhuman speed. Before Elena can finish her sentence, I'm in front of her, blocking her from whoever, or whatever, is coming.

"Damon? What's going on?"

I don't answer, trying to listen. The footsteps slow and leaves rustle to our right as a figure steps out towards us.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Ric and I have finally gotten to talking like we used to when Damon appears out of nowhere, scanning the forest for something I can't see or hear. Then Stefan steps out.

Before I have time to register anything, Damon has him pinned against the ground, hitting him over and over again. In a blur, Stefan pushes Damon back and hits him before being overpowered again. I scream for him to stop but, by the time I reach them, Stefan's face is no longer healing; it's swollen, covered in bruises and blood, and he doesn't seem to be fighting back anymore.

"Damon! Stop it!"

I grab his arm as he pulls back for another swing and he realizes too late, pulling me to the ground. I scramble to my feet and push back on his shoulders but he's unmovable.

"Damon. Damon."

His eyes finally seem to focus on me and he sits back, breathing heavy. I glance back at Stefan, who's groaning and rolling over to try and stand, his face slowly becoming less bruised. I keep trying to position myself between them but I know it's no use. If Damon wants to go after Stefan or vice versa, they'll have no problem maneuvering around me.

As if to prove my point, Damon stands and looks his brother over before punching him again, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't _ever_ lay your hands on her again."

"Damon…" I put my hand on his arm and shake my head but he seems to be done. For now, at least.

I lean down and try to help Stefan but he brushes me off.

"Well, as fun as that was…" He says, wiping blood from his mouth and avoiding my eyes in favor of his brothers. "It's not why I came here. You were right. There was a wolf of some kind in the woods tonight, too fast to be a regular wolf, and my guess is it was Mason Lockwood."

* * *

I look at the pale, tired looking girl staring back at me from the mirror. My arms are covered in varying shades of blue and purple, a reminder of my fight with Stefan. Now, I wish I'd picked a shirt with sleeves so I can hide them. Damon doesn't need to see these. It will only make him angrier. Instead, I pull my hair around my shoulders, hoping to mask them to some degree, at least.

I'm not even 18 and I feel a million years old. Damon would probably laugh at that thought considering he's 170 years old. Our relationship sounds kind of creepy when you put it that way…

Jenna must already be in bed. I knock on Jeremy's door and say good night, hoping that will keep him from bothering me again tonight. Still, I lock both doors to my bedroom, just in case. When I turn around, Damon is stretched across my bed, a picture of perfection. He just stares at the ceiling and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking. The little crease between his eyebrows tells me it's nothing good and I assume it's about his fight with Stefan. I've seen Damon mad before but I've never seen him like that… the menace in his voice gives me chills just thinking about it.

"I can still see those, you know." He looks over at me and raises his eyebrows, glancing down at my arms.

I reflexively wrap my hands around the bruised area. "I'm fine." It's the truth. I am fine. I think my feelings were more hurt than anything.

I blink and he's standing in front of me, tracing his fingers over the darkened skin. Unexpectedly, he leans down and kisses the bruises.

"I meant it. Earlier." I blurt out.

He searches my face. "You don't know what you're asking."

"Yes, I do, Damon. I want this." I pull my hair to the side and tilt my head, closing my eyes and anticipating the pain.

"Elena." He waits until I open my eyes to look back at him, stroking the side of my face. "Not like this."

He looks into my eyes for a long second and then kisses me, slowly at first, but all the emotions I've kept in check today come rushing back and I pull him to me harder, blindly trying to pull off his shirt without breaking the kiss. I walk backward towards the bed, pulling him with me, trying to be quiet. My shirt lands as a heap on the floor beside his and suddenly we're on the bed. He kisses down my neck and back up before pulling back to look into my eyes, questioning. I nod and I watch in awe as his eyes darken and his teeth start to grow. My stomach is in knots but I turn my head to the left anyway. He kisses my neck again, soft and sweet, and then his teeth sink into my skin.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I open my eyes to someone in my room. I start to cuss, thinking it's my mom trying to be motherly for once, but it's Elena.

"Elena?" What is up with her hair?

"Nope. Try again."

Oh, no. "Katherine."

She sits down on my bed with a smile. "Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together."


	15. Memory Lane: Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it!_

_You guys are awesome! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story so far. And, again, if you guys have any suggestions for how to alter the storyline, I'm open to listening to them and, if I feel like I can incorporate them somehow, I will! :) Also, I know I've been focusing a lot of the Delena relationship but, if you'd rather I move away from that some and do more in other areas, I can do that! Thanks for everything! And a special thank you to all the __**Guest Reviewers **__(wish I had a way to be more personalized in thanking you), __**Delena-til-I-die**__, and all my other regular reviewers! You're all amazing!  
_

**Caroline's POV**

"So, tell me again what you're going to do?"

I take in a shaky breath, trying to decide whether or not I can make it out the door before Katherine can stake me or do any of the other horrific things that she can do to torture and/or kill me. She just rolls her eyes and examines her nails, the picture of boredom.

"I wouldn't. I'm older and faster than you and could kill you without blinking. And I will. _So_. Let's try this again. _What are you going to do?_"

"I'm going to keep Elena and Damon occupied so you can have the day with Stefan." My voice is completely devoid of emotion. It's not like I have a choice in the matter. I'm just a puppet in her little game.

"And if Elena tries to come to the boarding house?" She looks annoyed, sneering when she says Elena's name.

"I'll stall her." Because that will be easy.

"Good."

"I'm not strong enough to stop Damon, though. He'll kill me without even thinking."

She smiles. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about Damon. If he shows up, I'll rip his heart out." She leans in closer. "And if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll do the same to you."

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Katherine looks beautiful, as she always does. But, tonight, something's different. Her curls are pinned to perfection, her eyes alight, and her lips curved in a slight smile as we dance, our hands nearly touching. It's the end of summer, 1864. The Lockwood mansion is filled with the aroma of wildflowers that drift through the open doors on the humid air. I am happy, captivated by the beauty dancing with me. Across the room, Damon scowls at us, though he tries to maintain nonchalance. I shouldn't smile at his misery but I can't help it.

"My brother is still upset that you chose me to be your escort."

She grins. "Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer."

We turn and she glances over my shoulder in his direction. "Looks like he's found someone to occupy his time."

We turn again and I look past her to see Damon… with Elena. Wait a minute… She shouldn't be here.

She looks over at me and takes Damon's hand, which he eagerly kisses, and a stone drops in my stomach, jealousy burning hot through my veins. With one more glance my way, she turns to leave, hand in hand with my brother.

"Stefan, don't." Katherine says, putting her hand on my chest to try and stop me, but I push past her.

How can I not follow? And, yet, how much more will I continue to torture myself? In my heart, I feel that Elena was meant for me, but it's obvious that she doesn't feel the same. I know I should move past this, accept my loss, but I can't stop myself from following them only to walk through the door and find it's no longer 1864 and I'm inside the Mystic Grill.

The warm room is packed with people, all talking and laughing, the atmosphere in complete opposition to everything I'm feeling inside. I hate it. I hate their carefree laughter. Mostly, I just hate that I can't remember what it felt like to be that way, to not have a care, to feel like I'd finally found peace after years of feeling like a monster that didn't deserve it.

Elena stands across the room and pushes a pool stick towards me, grinning in a way that can still make me feel all the things I don't want to feel for her anymore.

"It's your turn." She smiles and I automatically take a step towards her.

Then I realize she's not talking to me. She actually doesn't seem to see me at all… because she only has eyes for Damon. He walks in front of me to take his place by her side, leaning into kiss her. Everything in my body tells me to look away but I can't. Again, torturing myself. And what's worse is that this isn't just a nightmare that I can wake from because reality is even worse. And there's no escaping that.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Katherine says from behind me and I turn to see her, still wearing the beautiful lavender and lace gown she wore the night of the first Founder's Ball. "Now you know how I feel."

I glance back at Damon and Elena and feel sick.

"Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once." She says, then pulls me down into a kiss.

* * *

I come back to the present with a jump, looking around my half-lit room and breathing a sigh of relief. Elena is stretched across my bed, her head on my chest. Thank God, it was all just a dream, a horrible dream.

"You okay?" She says, not even opening her eyes.

"Yes. Bad dream." I rub my fingers through her hair. "Go back to sleep."

She nods and I close my eyes. Then, the last few days come flooding back: the break-up, the confession, my fight with Elena, Damon's warning last night. It wasn't all a dream. Elena and I aren't together anymore. She really did choose my brother over me… and then slept with him. That means…

I jump up and flash across the room.

"Katherine." I growl.

She just smiles at me, completely at ease. "You have to admit. I _am_ getting better at this."

* * *

**Elena's POV**

When I open my eyes, Damon is gone, as usual. I understand why he has to leave so early; I still haven't had the chance to talk to Jenna and, even if she knew, something tells me she wouldn't be too keen on seeing Damon walk out of my bedroom at 6 in the morning. It just sucks that we can't sleep in and wake up together most days. At least Ric knows now, I guess. He didn't find out the way I wanted him to but Damon was right. I can't keep stressing over this. Especially when we have more important things to worry about besides who I'm dating (though I do still feel a little giddy to be able to say I'm dating Damon Salvatore).

I run a brush through my hair, looking at the teeth marks Damon left on my neck last night. I guess I never really thought about that part. What am I supposed to do now? I don't wear scarves usually, especially not when it's this warm out, so that would immediately provoke suspicion in my group of friends. And, while I'm not ashamed of what I did, something about this feels private. Granted, that could be because of what happened shortly after that bite…

My face flushes at the memory and I direct my thoughts elsewhere. Barbeque. Focus on the barbeque.

I walk into my bedroom, still contemplating how to hide this bite mark, and almost have a heart attack.

"Damon."

"You know, you should really lock your window."

"Why? You're the most dangerous thing to come through it."

"Mmm." He pulls me down for a kiss, flipping me back onto the bed.

"Ugh, don't do that. We actually have to be productive today."

"But we were productive yesterday." He whines playfully, sticking out his bottom lip, then sits up with a sigh. "Don't worry. I don't have plans to keep you captive in bed… today." He grins and his eyes flash. "But I do have a plan."

"Oh, no." I sit up, too, searching his face for something, anything that might tell me he's not going to do something drastic.

But, then again, this _is_ Damon.

"Oh, yes."

"Damon…"

"It's harmless. Mostly." He pulls me in for another kiss.

"Well, I was going to invite you to a barbeque this afternoon, but seeing as you've already made a diabolical plan…"

He grins, kissing me again. "Actually, it's imperative that I'm at said barbeque."

I pull back. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to put some silver in Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What do you mean '_in Mason Lockwood_'?"

"What does it sound like it means?"

I hit his arm and he feigns pain. "You are not _stabbing _someone at my Aunt Jenna's barbeque! You're supposed to be making a good impression, you know. She's not exactly a fan of yours."

"Ooh! That reminds me. I'm supposed to pick up a peach cobbler at the Grill. I was hoping that would pave the way."

I look at him deadpan. "Peach cobbler won't make up for stabbing a friend of hers at a party in her house."

"Then I won't do it in her house."

"Damon."

"Elena." He says as seriously as he can then sighs. "Okay, I won't stab Mason Lockwood at the barbeque."

I lift my eyebrows.

"_Okay_. I won't stab Mason Lockwood. But I would like to remind you that he tried to kill Stefan and Caroline last night and, if this legend about their bites being fatal is true, he's going to end up killing one of us. And I know that no matter what happened with my brother, your big, mushy heart can't stand the thought of that happening to him."

"Then we'll find a way to deal with it."

"If we don't and he becomes too big of a danger, he's dead."

"You're not going to kill him, Damon. We _will _find another way."

He doesn't answer, just sighs and glances at my neck. "Onto other matters. How's your neck?"

"It's fine. I'm fine. I was just trying to think of how to cover this up."

"Well, I can help with that."

He bites his wrist and offers it to me. The action is so casual for him that it kind of takes me aback. I eye the dark red liquid wearily. I'm not sure I want to take the risk of becoming a vampire if I'm killed sometime in the next 24 hours. Then again, if I don't drink vampire blood and I die, I'll just be dead… permanently. I'm not sure which is better.

"Just… don't die in the next 24 hours. Okay?" He says, mirroring my thoughts.

I purse my lips and pull his wrist towards me. "Well, there go my plans for this evening..." I say sarcastically.

The taste of human blood, based on my experiences of biting my tongue or sucking on a paper cut, is coppery, metallic, salty, and bitter. This is different. It's a taste I can't describe but it's not as bad as what I expected. Damon watches me intently as I drink from him like he did from me last night and it hits me that this might mean something to vampires. Even last night, it seemed that it was a very intimate act, to share that part of yourself with someone. It makes sense. I'd like to know more but, honestly, I'm a little embarrassed, which doesn't make any sense considering we've already done it… Eventually, the throbbing on my neck subsides just as Damon's wrist heals completely and I pull away.

He stares at me for a few seconds. "Better?"

I nod, trying to wipe the blood from my mouth. "Thank you."

He smiles a little. "Anytime."

* * *

An hour later, Damon slips out of my window to go to the Grill and I head downstairs to help Jenna in the kitchen. Mason, Ric, and Caroline have already shown up and the barbeque is underway.

"Thanks for letting Caroline come. She could use a day of distraction." I say, emptying potato chips into a bowl.

Jenna gives me a look. "She's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?"

I sigh. "Be nice."

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you."

"Yeah. About that."

That gets her attention and she stops, putting her hand on her hip and raising her eyebrows.

_Be brave, Elena._

"Remember how you asked the other day if we were dating and I said 'no'?"

Her mouth drops open.

"Elena! He's too old for you… among other things."

I snort and quickly turn it into a cough. If only she knew…

"What happened to 'ridiculously hot'?" I tease.

"What happened to 'he's an ass'?"

I smile. "He is an ass, sometimes."

She purses her lips, shaking her head and I can see she's really not happy about it.

"I don't know…"

Time to bring out the big guns.

"He makes me happy."

She narrows her eyes. "You did not just pull the 'makes me happy' card."

"Yes, I did." I smile with satisfaction.

"Good news, I found the shot glasses." Mason says from behind us, thankfully distracting Jenna.

She rolls her eyes and starts talking about how he's already being a bad influence. I sense high school horror stories coming on and breathe a sigh of relief. She knows about us now but she hasn't had time to fully express her opinion. I'd say that's a bullet dodged and a point for team Delena. I snigger at my little joke and head into the living room, leaving the adults to get drunk.

Damon walks in a few minutes later toting his 'pave-the-way' cobbler and bumps into me on purpose on his way to the kitchen to sweet talk Jenna. I shove him back, grinning, and Caroline looks at us suspiciously from across the room.

Another heart to heart coming up.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

As soon as I go into the kitchen, Jenna glares at me. Even after I offer up the cobbler I brought, she leaves the room as quickly as possible with a look of disgust. That's going to take some time. Honestly, I could care less whether or not Jenna likes me. It's not like she's going to be able to stop me from seeing Elena but it's important to Elena to get her approval so I'll grin and bear it. For now.

I walk over to Mason Lockwood and pour myself a shot.

"She doesn't like me very much." I say, nodding in Jenna's direction.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood." He says, holding his hand out.

"Oh, sure. Hey. Damon Salvatore."

"I know. I've heard great things about you."

Sure, he has. I'm a real people person.

"Really? That's weird. Because I'm a dick." I say, grinning.

Outside I can hear Caroline pestering Elena about our relationship.

_"Okay, what is going on with you and Damon? You guys have been acting really strange around each other lately."_

I can hear Elena's heart speed up. She's nervous.

_"Caroline… I've been wanting to talk to you about this."_

_ "About what?"_

_"About me… and Damon. I know you guys don't have a very good relationship—"_

Caroline scoffs, probably guessing what Elena's about to say_. _

_"Yeah, that's putting it lightly. He abused me, Elena. He killed Vicki. He's a monster."_

I roll my eyes. I'm not exactly arguing there. I have been called a monster and worse throughout the years. It's an earned reputation but Elena's breathing changes slightly and I can tell she's starting to get upset.

_"No, he's not. And it's not like I can help how I feel, Caroline—" _She says, her voice with a little edge to it, now.

_ "So, you're what? Dating Damon now?"_

Ugh, Caroline and her judgy little tone.

_ "Yeah, I am."_

There's a beat of silence. I can practically see the shock on Caroline's face and I love it.

_"What the hell is wrong with you? I knew that you and Stefan had broken up but I never thought you'd go after _Damon_."_

Again, Elena draws in a shaky breath.

_"He's made some bad choices. But he's changed a lot. Give him a chance."_

_"God, are you hearing yourself? You left your boyfriend to go after his murderous, psychopath of a brother that physically and mentally abused one of your friends, killed another friend's sister, and is responsible for the death of your best friend's grandmother. Wow, Elena, you really know how to pick them."_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Now, now, there's no need to get nasty."

I look behind me towards Damon, who leans against the doorframe, smiling to hide his anger.

"Bite me." Caroline snaps back, crossing her arms.

"Already did." He grins.

His words take me back to last night, the sting of his bite eased by the look of ecstasy on his face, my own slightly embarrassing reaction to it. My stomach does a somersault and I shake my head. I have _got_ to think about something else. Damon gives me the same look he always does when he is guessing what I'm thinking and Caroline glances between us before stomping her way back inside with a sound of revulsion. I turn to look at him with a sigh.

"Damon."

"What? She was being a bitch."

"For good reason. You _did_ actually do all those things."

He smiles. "But I'm playing nice now."

"I wouldn't call that playing nice…"

He pulls me in closer and tilts his head to the side.

"So, what were _you _thinking about a minute ago?"

"When?" I say, trying to be casual.

"You know when." He grins and leans forward with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Damon…" I warn.

He runs his hands down my cheek to my collarbone, sweeping my hair back to expose the skin. He kisses me lightly, leaving a trail from my mouth to my neck, which is still sensitive after last night, and my head tilts involuntarily to the side. I take a deep breath, reminding myself that breathing is important for staying conscious but I can't seem to focus on trivial things like that now. I don't understand this. I don't know why he seems to cause this jumble of emotions and this _lust_ constantly…

"Damon…" I repeat, still a little breathless.

"Mmmm." Is all he responds, a sound that makes my knees go weak.

The front door opens and my eyes spring open.

"Hey, food is rea—Come on. Really, guys?"

I can't even bring myself to look Ric in the eye but I can see Damon smiling and shrugging in my peripheral.

Great. Because this barbeque wasn't already awkward enough…


	16. Memory Lane: Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything related to it!_

_I just want to say how much I appreciate all my fans! You guys are awesome!_

**Stefan's POV**

I stare at the features shared by the only two women I have ever truly loved. Of course, I loved Lexi, but she was my best friend, my confidante, my biggest supporter, and, when I was high on blood, my worst enemy, or so I thought at the time. She was never more than that.

But Katherine… she had stolen my attention and my affections the second I laid eyes on her. She was shrouded in mystery, had no regard for the rules, and lived with such reckless abandon that it sometimes scared me. But there was a light in her eyes, a fire in her soul that lit her up like no one else I'd ever seen. I was captivated. How ironic that, over a century later, I could fall for someone that looks exactly like her but is different than her in every other way. Well, almost every other way.

It's also ironic that Katherine, who was dark, seductive, and dangerous, would choose me even though I prided myself on being good and honest. And Elena, who has more good and morality wrapped into one person than I believed possible, chose Damon, who is none of those things.

No, I don't necessarily believe that. Damon is good when he chooses to be. He has that ability, he just doesn't often act on it, either from stubbornness or some internal part of him that tries to convince himself that he'll never be enough, so there's no point in trying.

I don't want to think about that now, though. I don't want to feel pity towards him. I'm still too angry that he slept with Elena… too angry that _she _slept with _him. _I think that's what bothers me the most. I expected something like this from Damon. We have both been there before. But Elena... I thought she was different. Maybe Katherine was right. Maybe opposites really do attract.

No matter the reason, here we are and there's no going back.

Katherine starts to stir from the vervain dart I injected her with when I caught her reading my journal. I don't really care that she was reading it but the truth is that, no matter how I feel towards Damon and Elena, there are other things going on right now. Like the fact that there might actually be werewolves, after all. And, of course, they had to make their way to Mystic Falls. Something tells me that werewolves popping up and Katherine returning home at the same time is a little too perfect timing to be coincidental.

Let's find out what she knows.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I keep my eyes firmly locked on the picture that Damon is drawing for Pictionary. It gives me an excuse to not look at Ric, who I can see glancing at me from the corner of my eye, or Caroline, who continues to look between Damon and me with an expression like she ate something sour. The only person that has moved on seems to be Jenna. She continues to shout guesses at Damon's drawing of… is that a dog in a tutu?

"Dances with Wolves." Mason says calmly.

Oh, that makes more sense.

"And Mason wins… again."

"How? How is that a wolf?" Jenna says.

I stand and head into the kitchen serve up the cobbler. I'll leave them to argue over Damon's questionable art skills. I need some air and peace from all the looks of betrayal being directed my way.

"Aunt Jenna's getting tipsy." Damon says, coming in behind me.

"Then stop plying her with alcohol."

"Well, I want her to like me."

I grin, thinking that's probably the only way she'll like him right now. From the living room, I hear Mason and Ric talking loudly and I glance in to see if anyone is listening. They seem to be pretty wrapped up in whatever alcohol induced fun they're having now.

"How's Operation Lockwood?" I whisper conspiratorially.

"He's my new BFF." He says, suddenly behind me.

I can feel his breath on my ear and automatically lean towards him.

"Easy." He warns, pushing so close that I'm squashed against the counter. "Jenna is headed this way."

I feel his lips graze my neck for a fraction of a second and, then, on cue, she walks into the kitchen and Damon pulls away. Jenna's face is a little flushed from the continuous round of drinks being served but she's still pretty steady on her feet, which is good. Last thing we need tonight is a bloody injury in a house with two vampires and a possible werewolf. God, my life is screwed up.

"Isn't this fun?" She smiles, leaning towards me.

I open my mouth to reply but Damon jumps in front of me.

"Yes. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Did I have a choice?"

Uh-oh.

"I know what you must think about me—" Damon says, surprising me by remaining polite.

"No, you have never dated you. I have dated many you's."

"Well, I'm a work in progress."

I look towards him in shock and he stares back at me so smugly that I can almost hear him saying "See? I can be nice". I ignore him and hand Jenna the pie server, watching as Damon's eyes light up staring at the set it came from.

"Ooh. These are fancy." He says, making his way over to get a closer look at them.

"Thanks. My mother's silver set."

Oh, no.

He takes out a large knife, eyeing it with an expression that makes my stomach feel a little queasy. I stare at him to convey my message that he is _not _going to kill Mason Lockwood, but he's avoiding my eyes. Probably for the very reason I want him to look at me.

I excuse myself from the kitchen with a warning look Damon's way (which he ignores) to go clean up the living room after the afternoon's boisterous game of Pictionary. This is the first time Caroline and I have been alone in the same room since I told her about Damon and I. Thankfully, it looks like her anger is on the ebb side of ebb and flow.

"So," She says awkwardly. "You and Damon."

I nod slowly. I've been getting that response a lot lately.

"What does Stefan think about all this?"

"He was... he didn't take it well. We kind of got into a fight and then he and Damon got into a fight and I'm kind of worried about him. Have you talked to him today?"

"Me? No. I'm sure he's fine, though." She says, her words a little rushed.

"Yeah, but I should check on him, right?"

"No. Elena, listen. You should give him some space. You left him for his… brother." She seems to choke on the last word. "He deserves some time to think."

"I know but I can't leave things the way they were. If he still wants space after we talk it out, I'll give it to him but, right now, I just need to know that he's okay."

"Elena." She says, physically putting herself between me and the door.

I can see something in her expression, like she wants to say something but she can't or won't.

"Caroline. I'm going. You understand why, don't you?"

"Yeah, okay. How about I drive you?"

What? Ten seconds ago she didn't want me to go.

"Um, yeah, sure. That sounds good."

I tell her to go on out and I'll be out in just a second. I look towards the kitchen, trying to hear what's going on in there with the 'adults'. Honestly, I don't really want to leave Damon here alone with Mason, especially not after the look in his eyes when he saw that silver knife or the way he's been trying, and failing, to get Mason to touch something silver. I also don't want him to be mad at me for going to see Stefan after what happened yesterday… But I have to make sure that Stefan is okay. I think his anger has calmed enough now that he won't hurt me again. Thankfully, Damon's blood healed up the bruises on my arms along with the bite mark so I'm good as new.

I open the front door, looking towards the kitchen again, and sigh. He's going to be so mad at me. But I have to do this. I just can't sit around while I know that Stefan is hurting and mad at me. I just hope he didn't hear me talking to Caroline.

I turn to go out to the car and walk right into Damon's chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" He says, clearly angry.

I'm guessing he _did_ hear me talking to Caroline.

I raise my head and meet his eyes, trying to look brave. "I'm going to see Stefan."

He breathes out slowly. "And in _what way _could you _possibly think_ that's a good idea? Do you not remember what happened yesterday?"

He takes a step forward, forcing me back into the house.

"Of cours—Of course I remember, Damon, but I have to make sure he's okay."

He leans in closer, his eyes boring into mine, and grabs onto my arm.

"Elena, you're not going."

Um, excuse me. I pull against his hand but I know it's useless. I might as well be bound with iron.

"Everything okay in here?"

Damon doesn't even acknowledge Mason, just continues to look at me.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I turn at smile at him as genuinely as possible and pull my arm from Damon's loosened grasp. "I'll be back in a little bit."

And with that I leave Damon, seething, behind me.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

What the hell is wrong with Elena? After what Stefan did to her yesterday… I don't even want to think about it because every time I do, I run the risk of doing something incredibly stupid that I could regret for the rest of my… existence. Stefan is a pain in the ass and sometimes I really, really want to kill him… like now. But he's still my brother and death as a vampire is pretty permanent. But even if I won't kill him, that doesn't mean I trust him with Elena again.

The only reason I'm not after her right now is because she's with Blondie and I know she won't let anything happen to her. That, and after Mason's intrusion earlier, I'm looking for some payback. I've been unsuccessful, so far, in getting him to touch anything silver, which means I may have to… employ other methods. That is perfectly okay with me. I kind of promised Elena that I wouldn't kill him but she promised me she would stop being reckless so I figure her indiscretion will cancel mine out. That's how that works, right?

"Jenna just brought out Guitar Hero. It might be time to mutiny." Mason says from behind me.

I turn, eyeing him. "Well, I just happen to like Guitar Hero so, you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree."

"Okay, enough with the innuendos. You win. You're hilarious."

I smile, pouring myself another bourbon. "Thank you."

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbeque is about?"

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not your enemy, Damon."

Right. We're going to be best friends. Then again, Ric has become a friend and I killed his wife…

"You tried to kill my brother."

I leave out that I _also _tried to kill my brother a couple hours later. It's one of those things where it's okay for _me _to do it but no one else. It's in the sibling handbook.

"That was mistake."

"Really?"

"There was confusion. I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift."

"Oh, what? No obedience school?"

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age-old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect me to believe you're in Mystic Falls planting 'peace trees'?"

"I lost my brother. My nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family."

He holds his hand out.

"Let's be above this."

I shake his hand but, as soon as he leaves the room, I pull out the silver knife I was admiring earlier in Jenna's mother's silverware set. He's insane if he thinks I'm going to let a werewolf roam around in my town turning and doing God knows what, especially when their bite can kill. I have a few people I would actually like to keep safe. Elena, Stefan, Ric, even Bonnie and Barbie, sometimes.

No, he has to die. Too bad, too. Seems like a cool guy.

* * *

"What? No takers for more drinks at the grill? It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!"

I grin. I probably could have been friends with Mason. You know, if it weren't for that whole werewolf-bite-killing-vampires thing.

"I prefer the term 'role model'?"

"Ok. Well, thanks for having me. It was awesome." He holds his hand out to Ric. "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"Yeah, look forward to it."

"Hey, you know, I should probably head out, too." I say, nodding towards Mason as he heads out the door. "Jenna. You are a wonderful hostess."

I kiss her hand and she pulls away. "And you… are a terrible artist."

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?"

"Still deciding."

"Good enough for me. Ric, let's _not_ catch that game next week."

I wave good night and head outside, looking around for Mason's beat up SUV. Might as well get this over with. I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder when I prowl the woods at night, which I probably do more than is considered normal. Vampire thing, I guess.

Mason pulls up outside of the Grill and sees me immediately.

"Damon? What, more dog jokes?"

"Nah, those got old." I say, then shove the knife through the chest and walk past to rifle through his SUV when he drops to the ground.

"You know, I think is was werewolves that started the whole silver myth."

I turn and he's walking towards me, completely unfazed by the knife wound I just caused.

"Probably for moments like these."

He shuts the back of his SUV and steps towards me.

"Duly noted."

He looks down at the blood on his shirt and sighs. "I was really looking forward to last call." He steps towards me. "Now you've made an enemy."

Not good.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

So, pretty much all I've learned from Katherine is that she is even more of a cold-hearted bitch than we originally thought. So much so that she actually sent 26 of her friends, including her best friend, Pearl, to their deaths just to fake her own. And not only that, but Damon and I both died in vain, trying to save her when she didn't even want to be saved.

Well, that's not all I learned. She did explain that the werewolves were not "turned" like vampires, but, rather, cursed through their bloodline if it happens to carry the werewolf gene. And, surprise, it does run in the Lockwood family. Also, she seems to buy into the fact that their bite can kill. Wonderful.

Now, she leans against the back of the chair she's chained to, pouting.

"Are you going to tell me why you came back here or are you just playing another game?"

She sighs. "Have you not listened to a word I've said? I've answered that question five times over."

"Oh, well, let's make it six."

"I want what I want and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one and I have no problem adding one more name to that list."

I shake my head. "Oh, come on, Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now."

"Still can." She tilts her head to the side. "If I have to, I'll snap her neck like a twig and you know it."

I grab the chair beneath me and break off a leg to use as a stake but I can't bring myself to do it.

She grins. "I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did."

I throw the stake against the wall, running my hand through my hair, pacing. I laugh humorlessly.

"You do realize that Elena and I aren't even together anymore?"

"I gathered that from her sucking face with Damon the other night."

I wince at her words.

"So, what more do you want? We aren't together. And I _still_ don't want anything to do with you."

All trace of humor disappears from her face and she easily breaks the chains I've held her down with, shoving me backward into the wall. How? I gave her enough vervain to keep any vampire down for hours…

"I have been sipping vervain every day for the last 145 years." She says in response to my confusion. "You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't going to let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan."

"What? Why?" Then why has she even been here?

She bends down and traces the side of my face. "I told you, Stefan, I've missed you. I just wanted to spend some time with you. As for Elena, you might not be with her but you still love her."

"Yeah, I do. And there's nothing you can do to change that."

She smiles.

"I can't take away your love or your pain… but the blood can, if you let it."

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I open the door to the Salvatore mansion, still angry at Caroline and her continuous snarky comments about me and Damon, me and Stefan… pretty much anything to do with my relationships was, what was it she said? "Pointless and doomed to fail". I left her waiting by her car until the tow guy could get it loaded and towed away after the convenient flat tire experienced. I don't know what is going on with her tonight but something is definitely up.

"Stefan?" I call, an uneasy feeling creeping in when I don't get a response. "Stefan?"

I hear a creak behind me and turn to look at… me. Well, not _me_ but…

"You must be Elena." Katherine says, sneering at my name.

How is this even possible? How does she look exactly like me? I don't realize I've spoken aloud until she answers me.

"You're asking the wrong questions." She says, dragging her finger across my collarbone.

I drag in a jagged breath but she stops, eyeing my arms.

"What's this? I thought poor Stefan had lost his temper and _wounded_ you." She grins. "I read it in his journal."

I don't answer. I don't know that I'm capable of answering but I don't have to because she quickly understands.

"Uh-oh. Elena's been a naughty girl." She giggles, tilting her head to the side. "Drinking Damon's blood… Tsk, tsk. You know where _that_ could lead you."

Movement behind Katherine draws my attention to the doorway where Stefan stands, his eyes sad. He doesn't accuse me of anything but I can see the same look of betrayal in his features that he wore just yesterday. My chest feels tight. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I won't lie to him but I don't want to keep hurting him, either…

I hear the front door close and Damon suddenly appears, looking back and forth between me and Katherine with an expression that worries me, because he looks worried, too. She just smiles.

"Well, now, it's a party."


	17. Sorry!

Hey, everyone! I'm sorry that I don't have a story update yet. This week is midterm and I haven't had any free time to write. The good news is that Thursday starts fall break so I should have at _least _one chapter for each story uploaded over that weekend, maybe more. Sorry for the delay. You guys are awesome for your patience!

-Krista


End file.
